La Nueva Ropa de la Emperatriz
by isabella123456
Summary: Las leyes que rigen el planeta Tryston son las de los sentidos, donde el placer sexual se busca por encima de todo lo demás. Un lugar en el que los hombres son gigantes de más de dos metros y las mujeres bellezas convertidas en objetos de deseo.
1. Chapter 1

**Adaptación**

**Los personajes no son míos y la historia es de Jaid Black**

Las leyes que rigen el planeta Tryston son las de los sentidos, donde el placer sexual se busca por encima de todo lo demás. Un lugar en el que los hombres son gigantes de más de dos metros y las mujeres bellezas convertidas en objetos de deseo. El emperador de esta galaxia dispone de más de seiscientas hembras dispuestas a complacerle, sin embargo él busca a su compañera sagrada. Una mujer de piel blanca y pelo de color del fuego será la elegida. Ambos convertirán el erotismo en un auténtico arte sin límites. Bienvenida al planeta Tryston, la galaxia Trek Mi Q'an, la séptima dimensión donde lo que mandan son los sentidos y el placer sexual se busca por encima de todo lo demás. Un lugar donde los hombres son gigantes y las mujeres objetos de su deseo. Un lugar donde las mujeres son apreciadas y protegidas por encima de todo lo demás, y viven sólo para complacer a los hombres o que incluso desfilan en público más que medio desnudas y hacen el amor apasionadamente y a menudo. Edward Q'an Tal es el gran emperador de Tryston y emperador de la galaxia Trek Mi Q'an. Un hombre poderoso en posición y estatura cuya búsqueda es simple: encontrar a su compañera sagrada, la mujer a la que estará unido durante todos sus largos años de vida. Eso en sí mismo es mucho pedir, ya que el hombre tiene a su disposición unas seiscientas hembras más que dispuestas a complacerla. Pero una vez que tenga a su compañera sagrada, todo irá bien en su vida y será feliz.

**Hola me gustaría que dejen comentario para saber si quieren que siga con la historia**

**chao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Bella Swan tomó un sorbo del té de hierbas y le pasó la taza a su mejor amigo Geris Jackson. Geris aceptó la taza en forma plácida, tomó un sorbo y, con calma se la pasó a la siguiente persona del círculo de meditación.

Cuando la copa había dado una vuelta entera, el líder muy tranquilo de Los Rostros Sonrientes y el Retiro de Los Corazones de Paz, la señora Feliz- en verdad se daba a conocer así- le sonrió al grupo. Ella recordaba a Bella de una esposa Stepford [una esposa tan perfecta que parece irreal]. "¿Se sienten todos relajados?" preguntó la señora Feliz, en forma melodiosa. "¿Sonríen nuestros rostros hoy"?

Geris frunció el ceño. Dio una mirada fría hacia Bella y le dijo con su mirada: "Me las vas a pagar por esto". Bella se dio cuenta en forma distraída que el ceño fruncido de Geris no mostraba tranquilidad. Ella sólo esperaba que la señora Feliz no se diera cuenta de la falla de su mejor amigo. De lo contrario, era posible que los haría hacer algún tipo de proyecto extra como mudarse por tiempo indefinido a Mister Rogers Neighborhood [El Barrio del Señor Rogers- programa estadounidense educativo donde los vecinos no tienen problemas y todo es felicidad]. La señora Feliz cerró sus ojos y respiro por los orificios de su nariz y exhaló por su boca. Ella alzó una mano, suave al aire serpenteando de un lado al otro con movimientos suaves. "respiremos. Encontremos la pazzzzzz."

Los que pagaron por ir al retiro hicieron como hacía la directora y, no obstante, un poco escépticos, cerraron sus ojos, respiraron e intentaron a toda costa encontrar la paz.

El grupo de Bella constaba de Geris, ella, y otros cuatro. Al lado de Geris estaba Fred, un gerente ejecutivo extraordinario de cincuenta años cuyo médico le recomendó Los Rostros Sonrientes y el Retiro de Meditación de Los Corazones de Paz después de una operación de triple desvío de arterias. La señora Feliz le había negado el uso de su fax portátil y teléfono celular, pero Fred había sido sorprendido rompiendo los reglamentos unas veces con pretexto de "asegurarse que todavía funcionaban". Hasta ahora, Fred no había encontrado la paz.

Al lado de Fred estaba Prue, una ama de casa de cuarenta y tres años, madre de cinco hijos, quien tuvo una crisis de nervios después de que su hijo mayor le revelara el otoño pasado su tendencia homosexual. Ella vino en busca de paz cuando trató de ser una buena madre al apoyar a su hijo y su nuevo esposo. Como ya era normal ver a Prue llorar a cualquier hora en que le echaran un vistazo hacia ella, era probable que tampoco hubiera encontrado la paz.

Entre Jameson y la señora Feliz se sentaba Arthur, un monje. ¡Quién pensaría que habría algo en la vida de un monje que le produciría tanta tensión que lo mandaría a este lugar! Pero, en fin, ahí estaba. Un monje que necesitaba encontrar paz. Si los Movimientos nerviosos del hermano Arthur y sus balbuceos incoherentes indicaban algo, a él también le hacía falta encontrar la paz.

Paz, eso parecía ser algo difícil de encontrar.

Bella inhalaba por los orificios de su nariz y exhalaba por su boca mientras escuchaba la voz con un timbre alegre al dar órdenes. Este era su tercer día consecutivo y el de Geris en el campamento y hasta ahora, no estaba más serena que a la llegada.

Quizás este retiro en que convenció a Geris que asistiera con ella no había sido una de sus mejores ideas. Pareció una buena idea cuando el EAP [not enough context to decifer what EAP is, but can possibly be Employee Assistance Program]. En el trabajo le dio un folleto con mucha información del campamento. Parecía ser la manera perfecta de dejar atrás la tensión del año pasado en la ciudad mientras ella encontrara la paz en las montañas de Catskill por una semana; ahora no estaba tan segura.

Pues, ya no importa. Geris y ella ya estaban aquí. ¡Más vale aprovecharlo!

Bella cerró sus ojos y respiró, trataba con desespero encontrar la paz. Ella se sentía como una mujer que se ahogaba arrastrada por las corrientes, aferrándose por ayuda con desespero a una ramilla que pasaba y oraba para que la mantuviera a flote.

Se le ocurrió a Bella que encontrar la paz era una tarea de mucha tensión.

"Me cuesta creer que pierdo una semana entera de vacaciones muy merecidas en este maldito lugar". Geris le hizo una mueca de tristeza a Bella desde el plato de ensaladas de verduras y ¡qué excelente!- vinagre de aliño.

Bella alzó la mirada desde su servicio de comida para conejos por lo suficiente para fruncirle el ceño. "¿Porqué tienes que despreciar todas mis ideas? Eso es molesta mucho".

"No quise dar a entender nada por ello." Geris movió la mano con un gesto desdeñoso. "Yo sólo bromeaba". Ella se acercó a la mesa y captó la mirada de su mejor amiga. "¿Recuerdas lo que es bromear, cierto? ¿Recuerdas, eso que hacíamos antes de que te convirtieras en Morticia Adams aquí presente?

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor. A ella no le importó lo inapropiado que fuera ese apodo en ese momento. Ella puso el tenedor sobre la mesa y suspiró, cerró sus ojos y se dio un pequeño masaje en las sienes. "Discúlpame Gerito. Sé que no quisiste insinuar nada con eso. No sé qué me pasa últimamente. Siento que he perdido el control.

Geris extendió su mano hasta tomar la mano de Bella. "Amor, debes seguir adelante,", le dijo en voz baja. "ha sido un año muy difícil".

Bella abrió sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior y asintió haciendo un gesto con su cabeza. ¡Cuánto necesitaba seguir adelante! Su hermana menor, Kara, cumplió una año de desaparecida ayer y no parecía que iba a volver jamás. "Es tan difícil aceptarlo, Gercito. Lo que digo es que de todos los lugares, Disney World! ¿Quién rayos se cae de The Pirates of Penzance [Los Piratas de Penzance] y que nunca se sepa de esa persona de nuevo? Ella refunfuñó "¡Rayos! Esas cosas no suceden".

Geris le apretó la mano. "Tienes mi apoyo, Corazón, como siempre".

Con un soplo, Bella apartó de su vista su cabello rojo como vino en el proceso. Ella en respuesta también le apretó la mano a Geris. "Lo sé, Gerito. Lo sé". Ella se enderezó más en su asiento y dio una risa sin ganas. "¡Dios mío, soy terrible! Lo has hecho todo por mí este año pasado y te lo agradezco por criticar cada palabra que sale de tu boca". Ella asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. "¿Cómo me soportas?"

Geris gruñó. "No es fácil". Ella vaciló una sonrisa mientras apretaba la mano de Bella otra vez. "Pero lo siento. Tú sabes, por despreciar este lugar. Yo jamás-". "¡No!" insistió Bella y movió su cabeza con vigor señalando algo negativo. "Las cosas tienen que volver a ser como eran. Yo necesito un poco de sentimiento de normalidad otra vez"

En verdad, tener a Geris velando cada palabra que ella susurrara no era normal. Ellas habían sido mejores amigas desde temprano en su niñez y, debido a ese hecho, siempre habían compartido un compañerismo sencillo que algunas amistades, pese cuán bueno, podían proclamar. La mayoría de las veces sabían lo que la otra pensaba antes de si quiera haber hablado.

Geris asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. Nada más tenía que ser dicho sobre ese tema. "Con que", preguntó, efectivamente al cambiar el tema, "esto está lleno de diversión, y ni decir lo apetitivo"- ella miró su plato y mostró descontento con sus labios"- ¿te ha ayudado del todo la gira a Green Acres?

"En verdad no".

Ella quitó la vista del plato de ensalada. ¡Oh! ¿Porqué no?

Bella encogió sus hombros. "El respirar me aburre. Me doy cuenta que en lugar de relajarme, eso sólo me da tiempo para pensar en mis problemas".

"¿Como…"?

"Tú sabes. ¿Cómo tenemos que respirar durante nuestras sesiones de masajes"?

"Sip".

Yo respiro profundo muy bien y, durante todo el tiempo que me están dando un masaje, me imagino que me lo da Denzel Washington y Mel Gibson en lugar de estos pequeñuelos que nos dan los masajes".

Bella alzó una ceja. "¿Con que ambos?

Geris gruñó. "Así es. Sólo uno de ellos no servirá. Hay algo de la combinación de Washington-Gibson que puede hacer que una mujer respiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire. ¡Muchacha! ¡En esos momentos he encontrado la paz"! Bella se rió Eso era como un sonido musical a los oídos de Geris. "¡Oh, Ger, eres tan mala! Sus ojos temblaron mientras ella se mordisqueaba el labio. "Pero creo que lo intentaré la próxima vez. ¿Funciona alguna otra combinación o sólo la de Washington-Gibson"?

Geris asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. "Sólo Mel y Denzel, corazón. Yo lo llamo la técnica Mel-zel".

Bella gruñó. "¡Entonces será la técnica Mel-zel!

"Está bien". Geris se rió entre los dientes.

Dos días después, Bella le confesó a su amiga que la técnica Mel-zel le había hecho maravillas. Era extraño. Geris tenía la razón en eso tanto como en que la técnica no era buena con otra combinación. Sólo funcionaba con Mel y Denzel. Mel tenía que darle un masaje en su lado izquierdo y Denzel en su lado derecho. ¡Era un tremendo descubrimiento! ¡Ni decir lo raro que era esa combinación!

Acabadas de salir del cuarto de masajes, Bella y Geris se sirvieron dos tazas de porcelana y, por ende, todavía con sus batas blancas del balneario y se sirvieron dos tazas de porcelana llenos con té de yerbas y encontraron una mesa para tomárselo a sorbos. A ellas se les unió Prue, la ama de casa que tenía el hijo homosexual y Jameson, el lord inglés que nunca dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

Geris le echó un vistazo a Jameson y con elegancia alzó una ceja. "Jaimecito, corazón, casi te ves más contento esta mañana".

Bella apartó la mirada por no reírse. El noble inglés siempre tenía el ceño fruncido. Cómo Geris podía distinguir un ánimo del otro, no lo entendía, pero lo podía hacer. Se notaba que a Jameson no le molestó del todo. De hecho, es posible que hasta lo aceptara, ya que era tan palpable a uno que el aristócrata casado le había empezado a gustar un poquito su mejor amiga.

Pero ¡quién lo podría culpar! Geris Jackson era exquisitamente bella. Ella tenía un cuerpo largo y lánguido, como deportivo y portaba una piel oscura como la caoba. Tal y como Bella se había imaginado que la reina Nefertiti se veía en sus buenos días.

El cabello color tinta negra le colgaba a media espalda en trencitas pequeñas que le rodeaban el rostro de una mujer que podría hacerle competencia a una súper modelo. Ojos carmelitas con forma de almendras, y grandes labios rojos. La mujer era exquisita.

Pero de todos sus atributos, no era su rostro el que más le gustaba a Ger. A cambio, ella se enorgullecía en su cabello. No se lo había cortado ni una vez en su vida y juraba que jamás lo haría.

Bella tampoco se había cortado los mechones de cabello color rojo vino. Cabello largo y estatura mayor que el promedio era lo único que Geris y ella compartían desde un punto de vista físico. En todas las otras formas, sus apariencias estaban en extremos opuestos.

Mientras Geris era de piel oscura, Bella lucía una tez cremosa que todas las mujeres en su familia poseían. Valga que su color marfil lucía bien con su cabello rojo vino y ojos azul plateados que había bastante en las mujeres de la familia Summers.

Sus figuras también eran distintas. Mientras Geris tenía una figura perfecta de moda con su busto de talla C y su cuerpo tallado majestuoso, Bella era más llena de caderas y más exuberante de busto. "bellas". Distintas, pero bellas. El milagro más grande es que ninguna de ellas lo sentían o en verdad lo creían. Pero esa era la manera de las norteamericanas. Nadie está contento con su propia suerte y el espejo del baño ajeno refleja una mejor reflexión.

Bella controló su humor y se viró hacia Jameson y Geris. Ella inclinó su cabeza al caballero británico con solemnidad. "De cierto, Jameson, parece que por fin encuentras tu paz".

Jameson entonces frunció el seño- nada fuera de lo común. "Toda esta maldita tontería de encontrar la paz de uno ha sido una pérdida de libras esterlinas". Su seño fruncido se hizo más profundo. "¡He dicho! No tengo más paz que al llegar".

Geris cloqueó su lengua. Jaimito, tienes que relajarte, corazón. Debes respirar. Debes encontrar la pazzzzzzz.

Bella se hubiera reído, pero Prue escogió ese preciso momento para estallar en llanto. Ella sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su bata y se la pasó por los ojos. Lo siento tanto. Pero creo que Jameson tiene razón. Yo tampoco puedo encontrara la paz ¡y sólo me quedan dos días para encontrarla! Ella estalló en llanto otra vez.

Jameson frunció el ceño. Por lo menos más de lo normal.

Bella extendió su brazo y le dio palmadas a Prue en la mano. "Todo va a estar bien." Ella echó un breve vistazo hacia Geris y gruñó. "Quizás le debemos presentar a Prue la técnica de Mel-zel.

Geris le sonrió en respuesta. "No es una mala idea". Ella alzó sus cejas y consideró a Jameson. "Te lo enseñaría aquí, Jaime, pero dudo que haga maravillas".

El lord inglés inclinó su cabeza. "¿Y qué técnica es esa, señora Jackson"?

Se abrieron los ojos con forma de almendra de Geris. "Corazón, déjame decirte algo…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

_La ciudad de arena en el Planeta Tryston, Galaxia Trek Mi Q'an _

_Séptima dimensión 6023 Y.Y. (Años Yesssat) _

Edward Q'an Tal, el Rey Altísimo de Tristón, Emperador de la galaxia Trek Mi Q'an, Guardián de las Arenas Sagradas, y el hombre más temido en seiscientas galaxias y en siete dimensiones se metió un Cheesy Doodle en su boca. Mascó con ganas haciendo ruido, pensativo por un momento mientras que el aparato de queso se convertía en una sustancia como pasta antes de deslizarse en su garganta real. Era casi asqueroso, pensó con rapidez.

Frunciendo el seño a la sacerdotisa, con telequinesia llamó a un frasco de alhajas de matpow de la mesa real alta para no tragar la pasta infernal en seco. La jefa sacerdotisa observaba Su Majestad tomar la botella plana del aire y beber de ella, los músculos de su garganta trabajaban a una con sus tragos. Al beber, dos chicas esclavas Kefa desnudas le daban masaje a los grandes hombros desde atrás.

Los labios de la jefa Sacerdotisa observaba con desprecio. Si fuera tan sólo unos cientos de años más joven, ella estaría acostada sobre su espalda, rogando que el Altísimo Rey se la cogiera aquí y ahora, con público o sin público. Ella sonrió en forma abierta por su musa mental. ¡Por la diosa!, ¡la futura Altísima reina era una mujercita afortunada! Pero ¿qué mujer humanoide no desearía el privilegio de montarse en un guerrero como El Excelente todos los días y noches?

Cabello tan oscuro como la noche de pantano más oscura en la décima luna de Tryston.

Ojos tan azules y transparentes como piedras gista.

Piel de un marrón dorado como el caro cuero crudo.

Siete pies y cuatro pulgadas, de trescientas setenta libras de puro músculos poderosos.

Sí, la futura Alta Reina de Tryston y Emperatriz de Trek Mi Q'an era más afortunada que todas las demás.

El Alto rey terminó de beber del frasco, entonces hizo un gesto para que la botella tomara su lugar en la mesa alzada. Con eso realizado, una tercera esclava desnuda le secó las últimas gotitas de matpow de su boca.

Edward se viró hacia la Jefa Sacerdotisa. Su voz era profunda y pura, retumbante y oscura. "¿Qué más me habéis traído de este mundo primitivo de primera dimensión?" El miró atrás de ella para cerciorarse que ella estaba sola. "Tú mencionaste mi prometida pero ¿acaso no la veo a tu lado"?

La jefa sacerdotisa asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. "Tú sabes igual que yo que aunque mis visiones casi siempre suceden, ha habido algunas veces desafortunadas en que he estado equivocada, Su Majestad".

Él hizo una mueca mientras recordaba esa vez fatal demasiado bien. El trajo a su lado a Muta, la esclava que acababa de secarle la cara del matpow. Al apretar sus nalgas con su mano grande, él se dirigió a la Jefa Sacerdotisa con la otra. ¿Y qué quieres decir?

"Tú debes ir entre los primitivos de la primer dimensión para colectarla tú mismo, si es en verdad tu Compañera Sagrada. Sólo un guerrero trystoni puede llevar a cabo las pruebas necesarias para conjeturar si una mujer es suya por la ley".

Él asintió. "Eso es verdad, ¡oh, Santísima! ¿Consideras este viaje a la primera dimensión digno del tiempo de tu Rey Altísimo"?

La Jefa Sacerdotisa coincidió con la mirada del Excelentísimo. "Así lo considero".

Edward asintió con un gesto de la cabeza. Él se viró hacia su hermano Dak, el Rey de la quinta luna de Ti Q'won-Tryston a que lo mandara. "Me acompañarás en mi búsqueda, hermano".

Dak inclinó su cabeza.

Él se viró hacia su primer hombre al mando y le ordenó que preparara el vehículo de gastroluz para su partida. Con eso llevado a cabo, Dak se rascó la cabeza mientras giraba sobre su talón para estar de frente a Edward. "Será mejor que yo traiga a Kita conmigo. Mi amigo se enoja un poco cuando hago búsquedas sin él.

Edward dio un suspiro. El soportaría la presencia de los pugmuffs durante su viaje por el bien de su hermano, con o sin la criatura lleno de gases. De todas formas, ellos no estarían fuera por más de la salida de seis lunas. Las flatulencias del pugmuff lograrían que sus ojos ardieran pero sólo hasta tal grado en la salida de seis lunas. Las flatulencias del pugmuff podían hacer que sus ojos ardieran hasta tal grado en el tiempo de seis días. "Pues, así sea".

Edward viró su cabeza hacia el pecho de Muta y mamó del pezón regordete que ella le ofreció. La muchacha esclava movía sus dedos por el cabello tupido del amo. El la haló a su regazo, su polla muy erecta.

El pugmuff entusiasmado llamó la atención de Edward y se la quitó de sus intenciones lujuriosas. Kita brincaba y brincaba de gozo, y resoplaba del entusiasmo de ser incluido en la búsqueda de su jefe.

Edward apretó su rostro en los senos de Muta para aliviar la peste vil que se elevaba como resultado de los flatulencias del muy entusiasta, Kita. Él echó un vistazo hacia su hermano y gruñó. "Nada le permitirás al pugmuff que tenga frijoles mientras nosotros estemos en nuestra búsqueda".

Dak asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, sus propios ojos le ardían "Sí, hermano. Nada de frijoles". Edward le dio una nalgada juguetona a Muta. Ella era la favorita de sus juguetitos. "Espérame en tu recámara. Yo me encargaré de ti antes de que me vaya".

Muta se levantó del regazo del Alto Rey para hacer su voluntad. Las dos Kefas esclavas restantes siguieron a Muta como su sombra, por si el amo estaba muy lujurioso a esta salida de la luna.

Edward se viró hacia la jefa sacerdotisa. "Te doy gracias, Santísima. Te puedes retirar del Palacio de las Dunas y retirarte a tu morada".

La Jefa Sacerdotisa inclinó su cabeza. "Yo regresaré a saludar a la Altísima Reina, Su Majestad. Hasta entonces. Le deseo paz y prosperidad".

Y yo a ti también".

Ella desapareció sin rastro al decir esas palabras de despedida, se desvaneció como el viento tal y como vino.

Edward se puso en pie y le dio una palmada a su hermano en la espalda. "Que estés listo dentro de tres horas. Nosotros partiremos tan pronto como el vehículo haya sido llenado y se llene de combustible".

Gruñendo, Dak alzó sus cejas. "Espero hacer la búsqueda contigo, hermano". "El le echó un vistazo pensativo hacia la puerta de la recámara de Muta. "Ya es hora de que te establecieras".

Edward gruñó. Haya sido por acuerdo o por desacuerdo, nadie lo sabía. El inclinó su cabeza a Dak y a Kita, y entonces tomó su camino pasillo abajo. Sus pasos eran tan ruidosos y mandaban como el resto de él.

Al llegar a su destino, Edward, con telequinesia ordenó que las puertas de la recámara se abrieran con un giro leve de su muñeca. El se detuvo, su polla crecía en forma tiesa asombrosa al ver lo que lo recibía.

Tres muchachas Kefas. Una azul, una verde, y una roja.

Todas acostadas en la cama de Muta.

Todas con las piernas abiertas.

Todas listas para sus empujones.

Las esquinas de los labios de Edward se enrollaron con ironía. Era bueno ser el Rey Altísimo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 **

Ya para el último día del retiro, hasta Prue y Jameson habían encontrado su paz. No obstante, no al grado que Bella lo había hecho, sin embargo, habían encontrado un poco. Prue todavía lloraba de vez en cuando y Jameson todavía fruncía el ceño, pero la técnica de Mel zel había logrado hacer maravillas en ambas.

No que Jameson estuviera contento por ese hecho. Él fruncía el ceño más que nunca desde que probó la técnica de respirar de Geris y se dio cuenta que en verdad funcionaba. Era aparente que el aristócrata había decidido de inmediato después, que iría directo de este balneario a uno de esos retiros masculinos cargados de testosterona en el bosque donde los hombres suenan tambores y se ponen en contacto con el animal dentro de ellos.

¡Cada quién como pueda!

Bella y Geris, ambas vestidas con ligereza con un pulóver y pantalones vaqueros, se dieron la mano con sus compañeros del retiro y les desearon bien. "Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho, Señora Feliz. Me siento como otra persona ahora. Bella sonrió con afecto a la instructora serena. Ella soltó su mano y recogió su petate. Sus maletas y las de Geris ya se habían colocado dentro del baúl del BMW de Geris por los trabajadores del retiro.

"Me alegra haberles podido servir, Mis Summers. Por favor, siéntase a gusto para volver a nuestra huidita cuando necesites nuestra ayuda".

Bella inclinó su cabeza. "Lo haré".

A los cinco minutos, dos amigos deambulaban con lentitud hacia el carro, ambos se sentían rejuvenecidos, ambos con sinceridad lamentaban ver que su semana de vacaciones de meditación llegara a su final. Geris vio su BMW hacia la izquierda del estacionamiento fuera de las comodidades e indicó con un gesto con la mano que ellas necesitaban cambiar direcciones. Bella se reacomodó su trenza pesada, levantándola en peso sobre su hombro izquierdo para descansar el derecho. Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió.

Geris le dio un codazo juguetón a Bella en las costillas mientras caminaban. "Muchacha, no fue tan malo. Yo pasé un tiempo muy bueno ya por el final de la semana".

Bella resopló. "¡Qué lástima que nos tardara más de la mitad de nuestras vacaciones para calmarnos hasta lograrlo"! Ella gruñó mostrando sus lindos dientes blancos. "Pero estoy de acuerdo. Yo pasé un tiempo agradable también y me di cuenta de algo importante también".

"¿Sí"?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Por fin me di cuenta que presionarme por el desaparecimiento de Kara no la va a traer otra vez. Yo la seguiré buscando, pero perderme en tristeza a ninguna de nosotras nos va a hacer ni un comino de bien". Bella inhaló en forma profunda y encogió sus hombros. "Kara desearía que yo me mantuviera fuerte. En fin, soy la hermana mayor".

Geris sonrió. "Ella te admiraba, corazón. Siempre".

"Lo sé"

Geris titubeó por un momento antes de terminar de pensar. "Bella, yo nunca dije esto antes porque no te quería dar esperanzas huecas, pero creo que has sanado lo suficiente para hacerle frente ahora".

Bella arqueó una ceja color vino rojo pero sin decir cosa alguna.

Geris suspiró. Ella llevó a Bella a un alto y le dio media vuelta para tenerla de frente. "Vamos a ver a Kara otra vez. Simplemente lo sé". "Lo puedo sentir". Ella se encogió de hombros y gruñó depreciándose. "Cómo y dónde, no tengo idea, pero estoy segura que la veremos", balbuceó. Bella se rió entre los dientes y, entonces le dirigió una sonrisa a ella. "Yo también".

Con eso decidido, las mujeres continuaron su paseo hacia el BMW. Geris encontró sus llaves dentro de su cartera y con un botón, hizo que los seguros se quitaran de las puertas del carro con un control remoto. Ella abrió su baúl y metió su petate junto con sus maletas y, entonces le señaló a Bella que hiciera igual.

"¿Sabes lo que me parece bien, Ger"?

"¿Qué"?

Bella esperó que Geris cerrara el baúl con fuerza y la mirara antes de responder. "¡Pizza"!

Los ojos de Geris se abrieron más de lo normal. Una semana de comida de conejos hecha pizza me suena como maná del cielo. "¡Oooooh"! ¡Buena idea!

Yo vi un restaurante carretera abajo cuando venimos acá. Hagamos una parada ahí en nuestro camino a Manhattan".

Geris gruñó. "amiga, tienes que"- Sus ojos tomaron una forma redonda. Ella se detuvo, su sonrisa vacilaba mientras que echaba un vistazo por el hombro de Bella. "Trato hecho", susurró ella.

Bella arrugó su nariz al ver la expresión de Bella con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella dio media vuelta para ver a lo que su mejor amiga le abría los ojos. Entonces tragó fuerte. Sus propios ojos plateados se abrían, y también se le abrió la boca un poquito.

¡Por Dios!

Dos hombres velaban cada movimiento de ellas. Dos enormes, gigantescos, hombres que parecían bárbaros. Uno era rubio, el otro tenía cabello del color de un cuervo y ambos tenían ojos azules espeluznantes que parecían que fueran fosforescentes. Los bárbaros con facilidad pasaban los siete pies de estatura y eran tan gruesos de músculos como altos.

Los hombres tenían el pecho desnudo, luciendo nada en esa área salvo una medalla de oro con piedras preciosas que brillaban incrustadas en ella. El oro y las piedras hacían un precioso contraste en su piel muy bronceada. Pantalones de cuero negro y botas negras completaron el conjunto.

La quijada de Bella cayó cuando se dio cuenta que el más alto, de cabello oscuro la miraba de arriba abajo como una mujerzuela. El le sonreía como si le diera pompa a una sabiduría esotérica a la cual ella no hubiera dado cuenta. Ella intentó apartar la mirada, pero se dio cuenta que para su disgusto, no podía. Ella continuó a mirar en forma fija al gigante mientras le susurró entre su aliento a Geris. "Mejor será que nos vayamos. No me gustan las miradas de esos tipos.

Geris tragó saliva. "¡Santo cielo! El rubio ese me está comiendo con los ojos como si yo fuera un caramelo". La preocupación se notaba en el tono de la voz, pero no le quitó su mirada.

Las mujeres se quedaron ahí, inmóvil como estatuas, en espera para ver lo que sucedería. Ellas se darían cuenta muy pronto.

Bella suspiró de la impresión cuando sentía que su ropa se le desbotonaba. Ella chilló cuando su camisa y vaqueros se rompieron de su cuerpo en pedazos por fuerzas sin precedentes y la tiraba por el aire, dejándola completamente desnuda en presencia de los hombres bárbaros.

El grito de Bella rompió el hechizo que el rubio tenía sobre Geris. Geris movió con rapidez su cabeza para ponerle atención a su mejor amiga. Ella suspiró. "Muchacha, ¡qué diablos haces! ¡Estás en cuero"!

Un escalofrío recorrió lo largo de la columna de Bella, y le endureció los pezones y los hizo puntos duros. "El lo hizo", dijo entre el aliento, sin poder quitar la mirada del hombre espeluznante de cabello oscuro. "El me hizo esto".

"¡El ni está cerca de ti"! Señaló Geris con histeria.

Bella asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza como una marioneta. Una gota de sudor se acumuló en su ceja mientras ella concentraba en romper el hechizo hipnótico en que el gigante la tenía. Ella no sabía cómo era posible, pero ella sabía sin lugar a duda que el armatoste que estaba de pie a tan sólo unos pies de distancia había hecho esto.

Otro escalofrío se disparó por su columna mientras observaba la expresión del triunfo que ahora él adquirió por sus esfuerzos. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y ambas mujeres jadearon mientras que el hombre dio un grito ensordecedor de guerra, se golpeó el pecho y, esprintó hacia ellas a toda velocidad.

Edward y Dak llegaron a una parada hasta que vieron a las dos jóvenes que se dirigían hacia un dispositivo con figura de caja, metálico. Ambas mujeres eran muy encantadoras, con sus largos mechones y piel de colores raros. Mientras que las mujeres libres se esparcían por la galaxia Trek Mi Q'an y, en especial en el planeta Tristón, solían tener teces parecidas a las suyas, estas jóvenes lucían distintas tonalidades de perla sekta y ónice profundo.

Los ojos de Dak se comían a la joven con piel negra. Su verga estaba a punto de explotar al tan sólo pensar que le metía sus múltiples pulgadas dentro de ella. El gruñó con disgusto al recordar que estaba aquí para ayudar a encontrarle a su hermano encontrar su Compañera Sagrada, y no para complacer sus propios deseos. El mantenía cautiva la mirada sin si quiera darse cuenta que lo había hecho.

Edward de inmediato se puso en punto con la joven del cabello de fuego. Todos sus sentidos, físicos y metafísicos concentrados en ella. Era ella. Tenía que ser ella. No podía haber otra. Nunca se habían revuelto sus sentidos tanto. Nunca le había su propia sangre hervido tanto a la vista más mínima de una mujer. Su verga estaba erecta al punto de mucho dolor.

La mujer que era como la perla sekta fue llamada a su presencia por su amiga. Cuando dio vuelta para ver a lo que la mujer de ónice estaba boquiabierta, Edward capturó su mirada y la mantuvo. Sonrió con la satisfacción de un predador al confirmar la primera prueba de Compañera Sagrada de un guerrero trystonni. Pese todo sus esfuerzos, y en verdad trataba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía apartarle la vista. Ella estaba capturada. Ella tenía que ser suya.

Así que así se siente cuando un guerrero encontraba su Compañera Sagrada. Edward había oído a otros guerreros describir la sensación, pero nunca lo había sentido. ¡Por la diosa! No había en qué le diera más placer o le causara más dolor en toda la existencia.

Pero, entonces tendría que ser. ¿De qué otra manera los hombres lujuriosos podrían abandonar las camas de todas las jóvenes cuando habían esclavas kefa y sirvientas en abundancia, clamando por la atención de un guerrero? Se fabricaban las kefas para dar placer lo atraían del todo después de ver a esta mujer que sería su nee' ka.

Edward mantenía presa la mirada de su Alta Reina. El continuó a su segunda fase de pruebas, y le rezaba a las Arenas Sagradas que esta joven fuera suya por la santa ley inquebrantable. El enfocó todas sus fuerzas, convocó a todas sus poderes, y las enfocó en su tarea de quitarle la ropa.

Era sólo sobre sí mismo o sobre el cuerpo de una Compañera Sagrada que un guerrero trystonni podía manipular objetos inanimados. En todas las otras criaturas, el cuerpo con vida prevenía que el llamamiento de la telequinesia de lo inanimado. Porqué era así, nadie lo sabía. Era tanto un misterio como porqué las santas arenas podían curar.

¡Oh, sí, él podía haber confirmado que ella era suya al quitarle tan sólo alguna alhaja u otro objeto inanimado del cuerpo de la joven, pero su ropa lo molestaba mucho! No era el vestuario que a un guerrero le gustaba en su mujer.

Mientras que la ropa de la joven era rasgada de su cuerpo con lindas curvas, Edward experimentó un eufórico erotismo que era indescriptible en su intensidad. El hizo todo menos derramar la sustancia de su vida. ¡Era tan placentero el sentimiento!

Ella era suya.

¡Por la diosa, era suya!

Al guardar la tradición antigua de proclamar su Compañera Sagrada, Edward dio un rugido de victoria, golpeó su pecho y, atacó hacia delante para proclamar su esposa.

Era hora de llevar a su Alta Reina a casa.

Bella hizo todo menos orinarse en los pantalones al ver al hombre gigantesco que se desplazaba hacia ella. Se hubiera orinado en ellos, si tan sólo tuviera pantalones puestos en qué orinarse, pensó con desaliento. Sus músculos gigantescos se flexionaban mientras atacaba hacia ella como un toro en Pamplona.

¡Santo cielo! ¡El bárbaro la iba a matar aquí mismo, en el estacionamiento de Los Rostros Sonrientes y el Retiro De Meditación de Los Corazones De Paz! Despreocupada consideró el hecho que esta no era una forma tranquila de morir.

En algún lugar en su mente, Bella se dio cuenta que Geris gritaba. Ella también entendió que sus piernas estaban hechizadas tanto como su mirada, por el bruto de cabello oscuro. Bella no se podría mover aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Una gota de humedad corrió por su frente cuando ella a penas consideró la posibilidad de que era probable que su vida dependiera de ello. Porque creía que era un hecho, ella intentó otra vez liberarse de las cadenas con que el gigante la tenía enlazada. De nada servía.

Ella era una mujer muerta.

Edward de momento se detuvo ante su Compañera Sagrada. Sus orejas casi a punto de romperse por los gritos agudos de la joven de ónice al lado de su Alta Reina, tomó un momento de cuidado para no romper el trance de su Compañera Sagrada en lo que le hacía a la mirada de su amiga. La bulla de inmediato se detuvo. La joven se desmayó.

Usando todas las fuerzas otra vez en su mujer, Edward aguantó la cadena matrimonial que trajo consigo de Tryston y se la puso en el cuello. Ya estaba hecho. Su vínculo jamás podría ser quebrantado.

Sonriéndole a su joven, quien se veía tan perpleja como hipnotizada, Edward la alzó son sus brazos de músculos pesados. Ella dormiría por horas después de soltarla del trance. Por lo menos así le habían declarado otros guerreros. Para no arriesgarlo, sostuvo a su Sagrada Compañera fuerte junto a sí, apretando sus nalgas de perlas mientras la miraba a los ojos y dejó que se rompiera el hechizo.

Ella dio un suspiro. Sus ojos muy abiertos de azul plateado hacían ojitos y cayó en un sueño profundo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4 **

Dak hizo rugir el motor del vehículo de gastroluz desde hipervelocidad a la manera normal de andar. "De cierto era difícil gobernar, el primer agujero que encararon que iba desde la primitiva primer dimensión a la siguiente. Cuando ya estaban satisfechos con que la mayoría de los obstáculos estaban atrás, le echó un vistazo a Bella, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado en la silla del copiloto y sonrió. "Sí, amigo, la joven de ónice en verdad era hermosa. Mi polla casi revienta al echarle un vistazo".

El pugmuff se tiró algunos gases que hicieron que salieran olores nocivos al aire. Dak frunció el ceño mientras consideraba a la criatura con dos culos y pintas amarillas y rojas. "Cálmate, amigo. Otra vez estás haciendo que mis ojos ardan".

Kita cesó de tirar gases. El habló con Dak en una serie de sonidos de clic que el Rey de Ti Q'won entendía. Dak sonrió. "Créeme Kita, me he hecho la misma pregunta una y mil veces en las últimas horas desde que partimos de La Tierra de primer dimensión". El asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y dio un suspiro. "Debí hacer la prueba para ver si era posible que tal joven fuera mía".

Los sonidos de clic de Bella se hacían más veloces. "No sé si regresaré para probarla", Dak asintió con lentitud, "Debo pensarlo".

Kita se tiró un gas de incredulidad. El hizo un clic sarcástico que hizo que Dak frunciera el ceño. "Yo sé que no tengo fama por pensar en tales cosas, mas yo debo considerar el asunto antes de que se haga cualquier viaje otra vez". El encogió sus hombros. "Además, es mi deber como su nuevo hermano a ayudar a nuestra Alta Reina a que se ubique".

Kita hizo sonidos de clic con rapidez, pidiendo que cambiaran el tema. Dak gruñó. "Sí, la Alta Reina es tan atractiva como se jactaba mi hermano. Si acaso, aún más".

El pugmuff hizo un gesto con ánimos con sus manos mientras continuaba haciendo sonidos de clic. "Sí", contestó Dak, "Edward está con ella ahora". Sus cejas se alzaron. "Espera que se levante, es lo que me imagino".

Edward estaba acostado de lado en la cama alzada, sus codos mantenían su cabeza arriba mientras estudiaba la forma de dormir de su Compañera Sagrada. Su mujer, ella estaba cerca de la perfección. Piel como la perla sekta, con cabello de fuego, senos regordetes con una tapa de pezones rosados transparentes y, un parche de vello de fuego en su entrepiernas que podría causar que cualquier guerrero derramara su fuerza de vida al tan sólo verlo.

Ese pensamiento hizo que frunciera el ceño. No le gustaba la idea de que otros guerreros la desearían, pero no había remedio. Ella era una belleza de piel rara, ciertamente. Ningún hombre se atrevería a seducir la nee' ka del Emperador de Trek MI Q'an y Altísimo Rey de Tryston, pero se sentiría mejor después de que se efectuara la unión.

Edward movió su mano grande sobre los senos de la joven. El pellizcó un pezón regordete y, gruñó con satisfacción mientras se le endurecía y, entonces inclinó su cabeza para amamantarlo. El sentimiento del pezón en su lengua era demasiado. El gruñó mientras se endurecía su órgano viril y se engrandecía, y pensó que mejor era no tentarse con lo que no podía tener hasta que llegaran al palacio.

Edward soltó su pezón, y un leve sonido de explosión hizo eco en la recámara silenciosa a bordo del vehículo de gastroluz al hacerlo. Con un bostezo se dio cuenta que estaba al borde de la fatiga como su pequeña Alta Reina. Viajar y proclamar una compañera era tarea que cansaba.

Sin poder resistir, su mano se desplazó por su barriguita tirante y rozó el parche de fuego entre sus piernas. Jugó con eso en forma distraída mientras que descansaba su cabeza en sus senos y se acomodó para una siesta.

Era felicidad.

Bella despertó cuando sintió por todo su cuerpo un orgasmo devastador. Respiraba en forma profunda para calmarse, trató de levantarse para poder averiguar qué rayos sucedía. Entonces se dio cuenta que no podía. El cuerpo pesado de alguien estaba tirado cruzado en su cuerpo flojo.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, con temor de ver hacia abajo, con terror de ver el cuerpo de quién tenía el suyo sujeto a la cama. En fin, se estaba acordando de los sucesos del día. Los hombres gigantes en el estacionamiento. La mirada hipnotizante del hombre con cabello oscuro. Sus ropas que se le rompieron y se fueron a donde sólo sabe Dios, los gritos de Geris y, el bárbaro que la envestía…

Ella abrió sus ojos, y se dio cuenta que necesitaba saber si dicho bárbaro era el responsable de capturarla y traer su cuerpo durmiente a un clímax al despertar. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Había sido violada?

¡No! ¡No era posible! Ella se auto aseguró con desespero que por lo menos sentiría ternura en su entrepiernas si la hubieran violado. Pero eso no significaba que ella no sería violada. Ella tragó saliva, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y con mucho pavor al pensar en eso.

Ella convocó hasta la última gota de su voluntad y valentía que poseía, Bella tragó en forma brusca y echó un vistazo cuerpo abajo.

Era él.

Estaba dormido.

Bella estaba boquiabierta por el atrevimiento del hombre. El estaba dormido, sí, pero aún dormido, la maltrataba. Su boca estaba atascada en su pezón derecho mientras que sus dedos en forma distraída rozaban el vello de su entre piernas como una mascota exótica. La punta de sus dedos serpenteantes que de vez en cuando hacían contacto con su clítoris y causaba que pequeñas sensaciones de calor se dispararan por su barriguita.

Ella frunció el seño. Le era claro ahora que había sido llevada al orgasmo. ¡Santo cielo! El hombre podía realizar mientras dormía lo que su ex-novio no podía hacer despierto.

Sin saber qué hacer ni qué pensar de esta situación extraña, Bella estudió el perfil del gigante durmiente sobre sus senos. Era un hombre que causaba miedo al verlo, guapo pero que a su vez, causaba terror. Aún así, mientras más lo miraba, menos miedo le guardaba y, lo más cerca que se sentía a él. Era un sentimiento extraño. Sin lugar a duda, espeluznante. Ella quería temerle, se daba cuenta que por lo menos debía temerle, pero por alguna razón extraña, en forma simple no le temía.

Su cabello tupido negro era sedoso y le pasaba los hombros. Ella se dio cuenta por primera vez que era trenzado de tres en tres desde sus sienes, y entonces fluían por su nuca. Mientras más lo estudiaba, más guapo que parecía convertirse. Para su mayor disgusto por esa realización, decidió tratar de menearse para quitárselo de encima y escabullirse sin ser vista.

Bella hizo el más mínimo movimiento, con desespero tratando de librarse de estar bajo del gigante poquito a poco. Era evidente que el bárbaro reaccionó a cada movimiento. El balbuceó algo incoherente dormido, se atascó otra vez en su pezón y, comenzó a amamantarlo en forma distraída. Calor se disparó desde su seno a su barriga, que hizo que ella emitiera un gruñido. Esto no funcionaba. ¡El armatoste le era un desconocido!

Bella inhaló profundo y, entonces hizo otro intento de apartar su cuerpo de la forma de la enorme silueta. Sólo que esta vez ella giró sus caderas en lugar de su pecho.

Movimiento malo.

O buen movimiento, según el punto de vista de uno.

El arqueo leve de sus caderas no le sirvió sino para darle mayor acceso al gigante de la región pélvica. Él balbuceó otra vez, y siguió lavando con su boca y mamando con distracción su pezón y, además, ahora acariciaba su clítoris en forma directa.

Bella susurró mientras que una sensación excitante como de zarcillo la llenó. ¡Esto simplemente no era correcto! Aquí estaba, sujetada en la cama de un hombre desconocido y no sólo reaccionaba su cuerpo al de él, pero sus emociones también. Ella aborrecía fuerza de cualquier tipo. Las violaciones no eran algo trivial. Pero, entonces este hombre no la había violado. De alguna manera sabía que tampoco lo haría.

Disgustada por la aceptación innata de este desconocido, su mente luchó por mantener algún aspecto de normalidad. Las cosas como esta, simplemente no sucedían, se dijo Bella. Los hombres así simplemente no sucedían.

Ella le echó un vistazo al rostro del gigante, y entonces detuvo su respiración. Ahora estaba despierto. Muy despierto y la miraba. Sus ojos azules inolvidables la miraban e hicieron que la gran y extraña diferencia de las distintas partes del rompecabezas de esta situación se unieran. Ella dio un suspiro.

Los hombres como este no sucedían porque él no era un hombre. Ni siquiera era de su especie.

Ojos plateados muy abiertos y fosforescentes se encontraban con unos azules. La quijada de Bella se abrió.

El bárbaro no era humano.

Edward giró un poquito para levantarse con su codo otra vez. El le sonrió a la mirada desconcertada plateada de su nee' ka. El continuó en forma distraída a rozar su parche de fuego, y disfrutaba de la intimidad de tocar a su Alta Reina. Pronto, podrían juntarse. Pero antes del banquete de consumación, a Edward le pareció que era importante aprender más de la mujer que iba a ser madre de sus futuros hijos. Le pareció que aprender su nombre sería un buen principio. "Saludos a ti, Sagrada Compañera de Edward Q'an Tal. ¿Cómo te haces llamar"?

Bella cerró su quijada abierta hasta que hizo un sonido de clic con sus dientes. ¡Santo cielo! ¡El gigante declaraba que ella era la compañera de un tal Edward! Ella tendría que aclararle las cosas sobre eso. En primer lugar, quizás era por eso que la había capturado. Tal vez se estaba tratando de vengar de ese tal Edward y, pensando que ella era su esposa, la secuestró en forma de venganza contra él. Por lo menos así siempre sucedía en los tiempos medievales de las novelas románticas. "Bella", susurró. "Bella Swan ".

El gigante movió su cabeza. Es Swan y nada más, nee' ka. Es Q' ana Tal ahora. Bella Q'ana Tal. Compañera Sagrada de Edward Q'an Tal, Alto Rey de Tryston y Emperador de Trek Mi Q'an".

La quijada de Bella se abrió. ¡De qué diablos hablaba"? T-tú te equivocas gritó ella. "Yo no soy de nada de Compañera Sagrada". Ella movió su cabeza con frenesí, con histeria revolviéndose dentro de ella. "¡Yo ni sé lo que es una Compañera Sagrada"!

Edward siguió rozando el parche de vello entre sus piernas aún cuando aumentaba la agitación. El cerró un poco sus ojos y parecían rayitas azules amenazantes, que hicieron que su nee' ka tragara saliva. "¿Osas mentir ante mí y negar que se hizo el reclamo"? Su voz profunda se elevó en decasílabas mientras que se encendía su furor. ¿Osas decirme que no te robé la mirada, que no controlé lo inanimado de tu cuerpo"?

Bella no tenía idea de qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, pero ella sentía que sería mejor que ella no se atreviera a hacer tal cosa. "¡No lo niego"!, dijo entre los dientes. Pero tampoco entiendo porqué eso me hace la Compañera Sagrada de este tal Edward".

Se podía ver que Edward estaba calmado. "No era que lo negara. Su nee' ka tan sólo ignoraba las formas de los trystonnis. El sonrió otra vez mientras que continuaba rozándola, rozando su dedo sobre lo inflamado entre sus muslos. Ella dio un suspiro. El la ignoró. "Esas son las pruebas que un guerrero de Tryston realiza para saber si una mujer está atada a él por la ley santa". El encogió sus hombros en forma distraída. "Aprobaste la prueba, por consecuencia, eres mi Compañera Sagrada".

Los ojos de Kyra se abrieron con ese anuncio. "Tú quieres decir que tú eres-"

"Edward", contestó.

Ella sacudió su cabeza para sacar eso de la mente. "¿Y tú eres rey"?

El se sintió insultado por eso. "Yo soy más que un rey, nee' ka. Yo soy Alto Rey de todo Tryston. Ni mencionar Emperador de Trek Mi Q'an".

"Ya entiendo". Ella en verdad no entendía. Bella empezaba a temer que hubiera sido secuestrada por un extraterrestre de más de siete pies de alto, con delirios de grandeza. Ella exhaló fuerte, que hizo que una mecha de cabello de color de fuego en su frente se moviera a un lado. Si respiraba con dificultad por la loca declaración de Edward o del hecho de que frotaba su clítoris, era difícil saber. "¿Entonces en qué me hace eso"?

Edward se inclinó y en una forma muy tierna, besó la punta de la nariz de Bella. "Eso te hace mi Alta Reina y Emperatriz". El pellizcó su mentón y entonces lamió su pezón, y causó que un gemido le saliera de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Bella trató de empujar su cara a un lado, pero el efecto era igual que el de una mariposa que lucha contra una pared de ladrillos. Ella no podía creer lo que él hacía. Ni creía las boberías que ella oía. Ninguna mujer pasa de ser una contadora de impuestos a Alta Reina en tan sólo un día. ¡Esto ya era demasiado! Tú d-debes est-tar eq-quivocado". Ella gimió mientras Edward la besaba desde sus senos hasta su barriga. Ella no sería una buena Alta Reina", afirmó ella. "Yo- ¡ooooh!

Ella inhaló mientras que la cabeza de Edward se perdía entre sus piernas. Ella pensó con ligereza que ella necesitaría otra semana en el campamento de meditación cuando todo esto acabara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5 **

Edward gruñó mientras que alzaba su cabeza de entre las piernas de su nee' ka. "¿Qué en el nombre de las Arenas Santas haces, mujer"?

"Medito".

Otra vez gruñó. "¿Qué es meditar"? ¿Es alguna idea de placer de la primitiva primer dimensión"?

Bella abrió un ojo para darle una mirada llena de odio, pero siguió respirando profundo. "Lo hago para relajarme". Ella cerró su ojo otra vez, e inhalaba por su nariz y exhalaba por su boca. Ella evocó una imagen de Mel Gibson y Denzel Washington que le daban un masaje en los hombros hasta un feliz relajamiento. Ella dio una sonrisa serena.

Justo cuando Bella pensó que había recuperado el control de sus furiosos nervios, Edward dio un rugido que podía hacer que un predador hambriento se detuviera en su camino y dejar su presa con tal de salir corriendo. Sus ojos se abrieron del susto. "¿Q-qué fue eso"?

El gigante se levantó a sus rodillas y la miró con una mirada llena de odio y amenaza. "La piedra roja que tienes dentro de tu collar de novia me habla, siseó.

Los ojos de Bella casi se le salían. Ella dio un vistazo hacia abajo a dicho collar, del que ni se había dado cuenta que portaba. De cierto estaba ahí. No parecía hablar, pero de cierto resplandecía en color rojo. "¿Y qué"?

Los orificios de la nariz de Edward se ensancharon a tamaños terribles. Su rostro se enrojeció con furor. "¡Tus emociones han deseado aparearse con otro hombre"!

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron. "¡No han deseado tal cosa"!

¡Ay, caramba, esto era horrible! ¿Le dijo el collar si la imagen de otro hombre le venía a la mente? En primer lugar, tendría que deshacerse de esa alhaja. "Tan sólo me imaginaba que me daban un masaje en los hombros. ¡Hago esto durante mis ejercicios de meditación"!

El gruñó algo imperceptible y entonces dio un puñetazo en la palma de su otra mano. "¡No pensarás en que te toque otro, sino yo! ¡Yo soy tu Alto Rey y Emperador! "¡Yo soy tu Compañero Sagrado"!

Bella aprovechó del enfoque de Edward en su "pecado" por el suficiente tiempo para escaparse de debajo de él y sentarse en sus rodillas para estar frente a él. Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho para quitarlos de su vista. estiró sus labios frunciendo el seño y ella lo miró con el seño fruncido. "¡Yo no acordé nada"!, dijo ella enfurecida.

El movió su mano rápida y en forma lacónica por el aire. "¡Eso no importa! ¡Aún eres mía"!

"¡Yo ni te conozco"!

Edward gruñó. "Me conocerás bien en la salida de dos lunas. Nuestros cuerpos se unirán en dicho momento".

La quijada de Bella se abrió. Aunque era por la mala fortuna, quedarse abismado era algo fuera de lo común mientras se estaba en presencia del bárbaro. "¡No seré obligada a tener sexo contigo"!

"Es tu deber por la ley santa someterte a mí y darme herederos. Si rehúsas honrar nuestro vínculo, me deshonrarás ante nuestro pueblo". El movió su cabeza, sin entender. Por la primera vez en los cuarenta y dos años Yessat, se sintió vulnerable. "¿Me harías esto a mí"? le preguntó en voz baja. Bueno, tan callado como un rey Alto Rey gritón se pone.

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor. Era evidente el dolor en su rostro. Mientras ella se preparaba para una buena invectiva, el gran patán tenía que arruinarlo. ¿Y porqué se debía sentir culpable? ¡Ella era la parte ofendida en esta situación! ¡Fue a ella a quién se acechó, a quien se desnudó, y la casaron sin su saber ni consentimiento, la secuestraron!

Y aún así, ahí estaba… la culpabilidad. Era lo más extraño. ¿Porqué lo sentiría? ¿Los había vinculado la ceremonia extraña en una forma mental espantosa? "Jamás te avergonzaría", se oyó decir, aunque un poco frío.

Desconcertada y enojada por el hecho que ella había hecho tan siquiera esa leve concesión, Bella apretó sus labios con fuerza y le frunció el seño de solterona lo mejor que pudo en desaprobación. "Edward, yo ni te conozco". Ella alzó su barbilla por terquedad. "Las cosas simplemente no son así de donde soy yo".

El inclinó su cabeza, ignorando su arrogancia. "He tratado de contenerme, y es por eso que estoy tratando de tolerar". Edward tiró su mano con un movimiento ligero por el aire. "Pero no te permitiré que te imagines a otros hombres mientras te relajes, sea o no sea una costumbre primitiva".

Bella cerró sus ojos un poco. "¡Quisiera que dejaras de referirte a mi gente como primitivos"! Pensó que eso era lo de menos importancia en ese momento, pero un insulto era un insulto.

Edward le dio una mirada feroz.

"Yo usaría tu palabra. No tendrás pensamientos de otro hombre, sino de mí". El cruzó sus brazos gruesos sobre su pecho de igual grosor. "Júralo ahora, nee' ka".

Bella dio un suspiro. Ella se dio un masaje en sus sienes cansadas y cerró sus ojos. "¡Lo que sea"! Ella ondeó su mano en forma distraída por el aire, dejando expuesto a la vista un seno. "Lo juro".

Edward gruñó. El alcanzó su pecho de preciosa perla sekta y capiroteó su pezón rosado con su índice. "Acuérdate, mujer, yo sabré si mientes".

Bella abrió sus ojos. Sus manos se movieron rápido hacia el collar matrimonial, inconsciente de la caricia íntima del gigante. "¡Yo quiero sus cosas fuera de mi cuerpo y quiero irme a casa! ¡Ahora mismo"! gritó ella. El movió su cabeza diciendo que no. "¡Eso no puedo hacer"!

¿Porqué no"?

El encogió sus hombros. "¿Cuál pregunta me haces? ¿Porqué no puedo quitarme este collar o porqué no puedo regresarte a tu primer dimensión primitiva"?

"¡Ambas"! "¡Y no soy una primitiva"!

Edward suspiró. En verdad su joven era una prueba. "Bella, nee' ka", dijo en forma melodiosa, "ni en la muerte podemos quitarnos la medalla de nuestros cuellos; es símbolo de nuestro vínculo eterno".

Bella suspiró por incredulidad. Ella recordó al gigante que portaba esta misma medalla cuando lo vio. Porque ahora su mismo cuello estaba desnudo, ella se imaginaría que era la misma. "¡Ya no veo una de estas en tu cuello! ¿Porqué debo soportar tener un niñero que echa para adelante cada sentimiento pequeño a ti de cada 'emoción' que siento y tú no"? Otra vez le vino a la mente que considerando sus circunstancias del momento, eso era algo sin importancia, pero un insulto era un insulto.

Edward gruñó. Ah, pero su Compañera Sagrada era una interesante jovencita. "Porque tú eres una mujer y yo soy un guerrero".

Ella suspiró otra vez. Con sinceridad, pensó Edward que su rostro estaba lo suficiente rojo para encender un fuego con él.

"¿Te es una buena razón eso"?, chilló ella.

El se rió entre sus dientes. "Sí".

¡Yo quiero ir a casa! Bella se dio cuenta de su mano que acariciaba su seno cuando trató de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho otra vez. Enfadada, con violencia apartó su mano de su cuerpo y se cubrió el pecho con los brazos cruzados lo más que pudo. Como una contadora de impuestos, le era normal tener esta postura ante los agentes de Renta Interna con quienes lidiaba. Se imaginaba que sería menor el efecto desnuda. "¡Quiero irme a casa ahora mismo"!

Edward emblanqueció sus ojos al moverlos hacia el cielorraso, y le rezaba a la diosa por paciencia. "Tu hogar ahora es mi cama. Y mi cama está en el planeta Tryston en la galaxia Trek Mi Q'an de la séptima dimensión". El a la fuerza le quitó los brazos de su pecho y siguió jugando con sus pezones. "Cesemos de hablar del tema más, nee' ka". Bella miró con el ceño fruncido al gran patán. Ella trató de quitarle las manos de encima a la fuerza otra vez- no estaba en ganas de ser excitada- pero se rindió cuando él ni siquiera parpadeó. Era como tratar de mover una montaña con el dedo meñique. "Mi hogar está en La Tierra. "Todos mis amigos están ahí".

Edward dobló su cuello y le dio con la lengua en un pezón color rosadito. Ella sostuvo el aliento. "Harás nuevos amigos".

Bella trató de apartar su cara a un lado. De nada sirvió. "Me gustan los que ya tengo".

El dio un suspiro. "Por la teta de la bestia heeka, sabes cómo quitar las buenas ganas". Se levantaron sus cejas. "Tú necesitas estar conmigo. Yo soy tu Alto Rey, tu Emperador-tu-"

"Compañero Sagrado", ella le terminó la oración. Bella emblanqueció sus ojos. "Sí. Sí. Sí". Ella dio un suspiro.

Edward soltó su pezón para gruñirle. "No te preocupes, llegarás a amarme. Es nuestro destino. Pronto te darás cuenta que me necesitas.

Ella arqueó una ceja de color de fuego. "¿Oh? ¿Y porqué te necesito"? preguntó presuntuosamente, poniendo sus manos a sus lados.

Edward frunció el seño. ¿Porqué tenía que ser su mujercita de mundo primitivo donde no entendían? ¿Porqué tenía que explicarle todo cuando todo le sería revelado pronto mediante la unión? El estaba cansado de discutir.

Los ojos de Edward en un parpadeo miró hacia el collar matrimonial que Bella ahora portaba mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. El quería terminar esta conversación desesperante de una vez y por todas. Pero ¿cómo-

Le vino la respuesta a la mente. Él sonrió con lentitud. El miró en forma fija a la joya cargada una vez más mientras que pensaba en un plan para atacar. En primer lugar, la ignorancia de su nee' ka de las formas de los trystonis les sería una ventaja. El demolería toda reticencia en contra suya, su hogar, y su toque hasta llegar cuando su Compañera Sagrada ya no querría dejarlo. "Tu collar matrimonial".

Bella frunció el seño cuando mencionó de la cosa chivata. Sus ojos se le entrecerraron con un desacuerdo desalentador. "¿Qué de él"?

Edward pensó buscando una mentira ligera. "Está… eh… poseída por mi fuerza de vida".

Ella dio un suspiro. A ella la había desnudado, secuestrado, y la casaron por un extraterrestre bicéfalo. Y para el colmo, el gran patán tonto casi ni era comprensible. "¿Tu fuerza de vida"?

El asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es correcto. Mi fuerza de vida". Edward deslizó sus dedos de una mano a lo largo de las alhajas del collar matrimonial mientras trataba de atraer la mirada de Bella. "Pero no dura mucho. Por lo tanto el símbolo enjoyado de nuestra unión debe volverse a llenar con mi fuerza de vida".

Bella se frotó las sienes. El hombre le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza. "¡De qué diablos hablaba"!

Edward movió su cabeza como si contarlo le doliera mucho. "Sin mi fuerza de vida en ti, tu collar se moriría. Si muere, tú mueres con él, nee' ka".

La cabeza de Bella se movió con rapidez. Sus ojos se abrieron. ¿"M-morir"?

El movió la cabeza con vigor, asintiendo. "Temo que es así".

La boca de Bella se le abrió. "¿Cómo lo rellenamos"?

Ah, pensó Edward, de repente su Compañera Sagrada pensó en nuestro término". De cierto, una buena táctica que acababa de ejecutar. "eh… se llena cada vez que nos apareemos".

"¿Aparear"? "¿Tenemos que aparearnos o moriré"?

De cierto.

La mirada plateada de Bella se estrechó de sospecha. "¿Cada cuanto debemos aparearnos"?

Edward no perdió tiempo en aprovecharse de su ignorancia.

"Por lo menos una vez a cada salida de la luna".

Bella sostenía sus sospechas, pero tampoco tenía razón de dudar su palabra. Lo que ella sabía de collares matrimoniales suicidas era como lo que ella sabía de Edward, que era lo que le seguía a la nada. Así que tragó saliva en forma áspera. Con frecuencia había oído que el sexo podía matar, pero nunca se había percatado que lo mismo podía suceder al abstenerse. "¿Qué sucede si no nos apareamos todos los días"? preguntó insistiendo.

Edward la consideró con severidad. Se contentó al darse cuenta que podía poner su rostro pálido cuando quería. "El collar matrimonial te ahorcará", le susurró ronco.

Con la boca completamente abierta, las manos de Bella se movieron con rapidez a su cuello. Ella cerró su boca y sus dientes chocaron el uno con el otro. "¡Santo cielo! ¡Eso es deplorable"!

Edward dio un suspiro. El extendió su mano para frotar la melena de su nee' ka de color de fuego. "¿Ahora ves que sólo pienso en ti"?

Bella asintió distraída con la cabeza. "S-Sí".

Ella mordisqueó su labio mientras consideraba lo que le acababa de decir. Tenían que tener sexo todos los días; no menos, o ella moriría. Una parte de ella no lo creía, pero el instinto primo de sobrevivencia, la parte de su sér que haría lo que fuera por mantenerse viva, se dio cuenta que ella no tenía opción, sino creer la palabra de Edward.

Bella se recordó que, fuera o no un gran petate, no tenía razón para dudarlo a él. El había dicho la verdad del canto del collar matrimonial- ella había estado pensando en otro hombre, aunque no en la forma que su susodicho Compañero Sagrado se había imaginado. Así que ¿porqué dudar de su palabra ahora? ¿Qué otra opción tenía sino creerle?

Bella confesó desaprovante a sí misma que podría pensar en peores destinos. La molestara o no el bárbaro, ella estaba atraída a él.

¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ella no le encontraba ninguna atracción en lo absoluto!

¡Santo cielo! Lo estaba.

Bella se dio una palmada en la frente y gimió con desánimo. Ella no entendía lo que le sucedía. Su mente no había aceptado a Edward, tal y como no debiera- ella a penas conocía al hombre- hasta el momento su cuerpo y emociones ya habían dejado de resistir. ¿Qué le había hecho a ella?

Bella inhaló profundo y lo expiró. No había razón de luchar con el tema. Por ahora tendría que aceptar las cosas, o por lo menos hasta que concontrara una manera de volver a casa.

Un pensamiento espantoso se le ocurrió a Bella de una vez. Sus ojos casi se salían mientras que lo consideraba. "¿No debemos aparearnos ahora o algo así?

La verga de Edward pensaba que sí. Se paró al mencionarlo. Por mala fortuna, el ritual disponía de otra cosa. "No. Nos uniremos por primera vez cuando lleguemos a Tryston".

"¡Pero tú dijiste que eso sería en otros dos días"! chilló ella. "¿Y qué si muero antes de llegar? ¡Yo con sinceridad creo que debemos tener sexo ahora"! Bella no se la iba a jugar a que despertara como un cadáver.

Edward sonrió con la satisfacción de un cazador. Tal vez exageraba la verdad para que su Compañera Sagrada se acostara por su propia voluntad, pero cuando llegara ahí, jamás querría irse. De esto estaba seguro. "No, nee' ka. Tu collar matrimonial no va a necesitar mi fuerza de vida cada salida de la luna hasta que la unión tomara lugar".

Bella pensó en ese pedacito de información por un momento. "Entonces quizá ni nos debemos unir. Entonces para nada va a necesitar tu fuerza de vida.

La sonrisa de Edward era temblorosa. Su joven era demasiado inteligente para ser una primitiva. El pensó con rapidez, rebotando como un verdadero Alto Rey "Eso, eh… eso todavía necesita mi fuerza de vida. Pero puede continuar por la salida de tres lunas desde que se te pone en el cuello. Después de eso, si no hay unión…" El dejó que sus palabras fueran de mal agüero mientras pasaba un dedo por su cuello e hizo un sonido infernal de gorgoteo.

Bella frunció el seño. "¡Santo cielo! ¿Llegaremos a Tryston a tiempo para salvarme"?

El asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.

Ella exhaló. "¡Gracias a Dios por eso!

Satisfecho por haber llevado a cabo lo que dispuso hacer, Edward se estiró en la cama al lado de su Compañera Sagrada y la haló para que se acostara en su pecho. Él ignoró su chillido de disgusto. "Toda el habla de muerte me ha desgastado. Ahora durmamos, nee' ka, entonces despertaremos y te daré de comer. También conocerás a mi hermano 'wando comamos".

Bella respiró fuerte de incredulidad y también se impulsó hacia el pecho de Hércules de Edward contra su voluntad. El ubicó su cuerpo en su muy musculoso y plano estómago, y comenzó a apretar su nalga. Jadeando, la fastidiaba más todavía cuando echaba un vistazo a su rostro para sólo verlo sonriente en forma extática, con sus ojos cerrados. Se sintió como Fay Ray [actriz que participó en la película de King Kong]. El bruto odioso se encontró una muñeca Barbie y rehusaba devolverla.

Suspirando en forma dramática, Bella se rindió. Ella bajó su rostro al área de su pecho, más arriba de su corazón y dejó que terminara de caer con gran peso un golpe sin bromear. "Está bien, ya ganaste", dijo cansada. "Yo me dormiré. Pero primero, me quiero vestir un poco".

Edward gruñó. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. "Siempre permanecerás desnuda mientras estés sola en mi presencia, mas te permitiré el vestido de las mujeres trystonitas mientras en la presencia de otros.

Bella dio un suspiro. El hombre enojaba, pero ella de repente, abrumada por la enormidad de toda la situación para continuar peleando con él. Dormir quizás no sea una mala idea. Quizá cuando despertara tendría las fuerzas para discutir con el Alto King Kong del vestuario, o la falta del mismo. "¿Alguna vez te han dicho cuán imbécil eres"? le preguntó amargada. Bella no se pudo aguantar un último golpe. "¿Qué me dices"? preguntó en forma estridente. "¿Te lo han dicho"?

Cuando su única respuesta fue un sonido leve de un ronquido, los orificios de su nariz se abrieron más agitados. Alocada, Bella se rindió en la pelea. Se acomodó su cabeza en el valle entre su cuello y su hombro y cerró sus ojos.

Ella estaba muy cansada, pensó Bella al momento. Este había sido el día más cansado de su vida. Bostezó y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la de Edward.

A los pocos segundos, Bella Q'ana Tal se quedó dormida con el toque de su esposo que acariciaba sus nalgas con toques suaves como suspiros. En alguna parte de su mente merodeaba el pensamiento inquietante que nunca había sentido mayor paz que mientras la aguantaban los brazos de cierto bárbaro.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

¡Dios, sí, sí, sí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

¡Crees que esto es ropa! ¡Yo puedo ver a través de ella"!

Bella le frunció seño a su Compañero Sagrado en el espejo holográfico abordo el la recámara principal del vehículo gastroluz, y entonces continuó su examen detenido de la imagen displicente que presentó. ¡Santo cielo! Aunque viviera a los cien años, nunca en toda su vida se acostumbraría a vestirse tan escasamente.

¿Y todas las mujeres de Tryston estaban vestidas así? ¡Rayos! El lugar era el sueño Realizado de Hugo Heffner.

Edward se inclinó y besó la parte de atrás del hombro. "Te ves más preciosa que cualquier mujer que alguna vez haya visto, nee' ka".

Ella le frunció el seño para tomar una medida- y porque le dio la gana- entonces se viró hacia el espejo holográfico. Sus dientes se enterraron en su labio inferior. "Edward, yo no puedo portar esto". Me siento como una idiota con ello".

"A las mujeres no se le permite otra vestimenta salvo el qi'ka, mis corazones. Debes portar esto".

Bella se giró. "Edward, insisto"- Ella dejó de hablar a media diatriba. Su mandíbula se abrió. Ella se le quedó boquiabierta por algún momento prolongado. "Espera un momento. ¿Porqué me llamaste tus corazones, como en plural"? Al pensarlo mejor, ella cerró sus ojos y alzó la mano abierta para silenciar cualquier explicación que viniera. "Olvídalo. Estoy segura que no lo quiero saber". Sacudió su cabeza para rechazar la demencia, Bella respiró profundo y se dio vuelta rápido otra vez de frente al espejo holográvico.

¡Santo cielo! ¡Cómo podría portar esto!

El conjunto, si en realidad uno pudiera exagerar el significado de la palabra para llamarlo como tal, consistía de dos partes de tela transparente. La primera parte era parecido a un corpiño de bikini sin tirantes estaba amarrado en un nudo en el valle entre sus senos. La segunda parte eera de tela era una falda sarong que comenzaba justo bajo su ombligo y amarrado en un nudo en el lado izquierdo de su cadera, exponiendo tu pierna izquierda entera y bajaba hasta sus pies con sandalias. El área entre sus extremos estaba completamente desnuda.

Aún esto, vergonzoso como era, Bella lo podría haber soportado, si no fuera por el hecho que el material era virtualmente transparente. El qi'ka que Edward le escogió para hoy era de una seda plateada transparente, era aparente que para que hiciera juego con sus ojos. Aunque el juego de ropa ofrecía protección mínima, seguía siendo suficiente transparente para que cualquiera que la viera acertara su pezón y el color de su vello púbico. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Hasta ella podía ver la sombra de color rojo vino entre sus muslos!

Los hombros de Bella cayeron por desaliento. No me siento muy bien. Creo que preferiría comer aquí esta noche", murmulló.

Edward extendió su mano hacia ella en simpatía y le dio unas palmadas en las pompas. Ella aulló. "Estará bien, nee' ka. "Es mejor que te acostumbres a portar el qi'ka mientras estés en presencia de tu hermano, si no, te sentirás peor cuando tengas que portarlo ante toda nuestro pueblo".

De pie atrás de ella, él le dio vuelta con la mano y le frotó muslo. "Aquí, sólo está mi hermano, rey Dak y su amigo Kyta, el pugmuff para verte. Cuando lleguemos a Tryston, cientos de miles querrán conocer su Alta Reina".

Bella se encogió de hombros al tan sólo pensarlo. Un escalofrío corrió por su columna, incluyendo su piel de gallina y sus pezones se endurecieron. Ella no quería pensar de eso.

Se forzó a pensar de cosas menos aterrorizantes, Bella encontró la mirada de su esposo en el espejo holográfico. "¿Porqué se visten así las mujeres en Tryston"?

Edward estiró su cuello hacia abajo para besar su sien. El extendió su brazo y acarició sus pezones a través de la tela transparente. "Porque le da placer a los guerreros".

Ella cerró sus ojos e inhaló. Las sensaciones que sus manos producían eran exquisitas. Ella no quería disfrutar estos toques, pero lo disfrutaba.

Qi ka- en algún lugar en la bruma del placer, se le ocurrió a Bella que la traducción literal de la palabra significaba "mi placer". Ahora entendía que cuando un trystoni decía "mi", eso sugería "de un guerrero". Qi' ka- mi placer, o placer de un guerrero. Ese conocimiento la fastidió mucho.

Determinada en desacordar en todo lo posible, Bella trató de quitar la mano de Edward de sus senos. El no cedió. "¿Es todo lo que hay en Tryston hecho para el placer de los guerreros"? le preguntó con amargura.

Edward le contestó sin avergonzarse. "Sí". El siguió manoseando sus pezones a través del corpiño. "Tal es la manera de todas las cosas en Trystón, nee' ka".

Nee' ka-mi deseo, o deseo de un guerrero. Nee' ka se podía reemplazar; también significaba _esposa_.

"¿Y qué de sus mujeres"? Bella insistió, sus ojos lo observaban por la estimulación física. "¿Qué su placer"? preguntó en voz baja.

Edward lamió las afueras de su oreja con su lengua. "Un guerrero vive sólo para complacerla a cambio".

Bella inhaló. Ella cerró sus ojos y dejó que su cuello se doblara, cayendo en forma involuntaria a medio pecho de su esposo. Pelear contra su excitación no funcionaba. "Oh".

Edward dio un gruñido mientras la seguía acariciando los senos y mordisqueaba en forma seductiva su oído. "Por las arenas, ¡no mero por unirme contigo", dijo entre su respiración.

Eso era ciertamente evidente. Si sus palabras susurradas con voz profunda no delataban sus deseos, la grandísima erección que la apretaba en la espalda lo delataba. Bella detestaba confesarlo, pero cuando Edward la besaba y la acariciaba de esta manera, ella se sentía como él se sentía. Ella se consoló que era sólo porque ella necesitaba esta fuerza de vida para prevenir la muerte por estrangulación.

Edward le dio vuelta en sus brazos y la miró en forma detenida a sus ojos plateados muy abiertos. Ella dio un suspiro, y puso sus manos en su pecho enorme en un gesto de protegerse para echándolo a un lado.

Entendiendo la confusión que todas las nuevas prometidas que no se criaban en Tryston guardaban cuando se enfrentaban con el conflicto natural entre la unión de sus cuerpos con el compañero que reconocía y el aborrecimiento de la mente por la lujuria de un guerrero que ellas desconocen, Edward no se insultó por el intento de Bella para quitar su agarra de sus hombros, pero tampoco le creyó. Tomó la parte de atrás de su cabeza en sus grandes manos, Edward bajó su boca hacia su nee' ka y bebió de sus labios.

Bella dio un quejido mientras se desató un golpe de calor desde sus labios hasta tu barriga y siguió hasta su ingle. Como si tuvieran libre albedrío, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de su esposo lo más que pudieron, y entonces ella abrió sus labios para invitarlo a entrar.

Edward aceptó. El zambulló su lengua hambrienta en la boca de su Compañera Sagrada, deseando que "fuera ya la hora de zambullir otras partes de su sér dentro de ella también. El lameó y frotó, zambulló y tomó, excitando a su nee' ka hasta el éxtasis sin más que un beso.

No, fue más que un beso. Toda su hambre, todo su deseo, toda su pasión en él iba contenido. Cientos de años de espera, espera y deseo. Acaso jamás entendería el significado de lo que él sentía.

Bella le besó la espalda con todo lo suyo. Nunca antes había sido así. Ningún hombre había hecho que cada célula de su cuerpo hormigueara así. Sólo Edward. Sólo este guerrero. Tan loco como parecía, es como si él hubiera sido hecho para ella, y ella sóla.

Ella inhaló profundo cuando su esposo de mala gana terminó su beso. Su reacción hacia él sólo sirvió para confundirla más en una situación ya confusa. Ella estaba avergonzada por su reacción en el principio, pero no después que vio que Edward estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Su respiración era igual de dificultosa, sus signos de excitación igual de evidentes.

"Ah nee' ka", gruñó Edward mientras apretaba sus nalgas. "Será mejor que paremos".

Bella respiró profundo otra vez. Esto simplemente era demasiado. "Buena idea".

Edward le sonrió. El pasó sus manos por el vello de color de fuego, giró el mentón a ella para darle una mirada a sus ojos. "¿Qué piensas"?

Ella encogió sus hombros otra vez. "Yo medio pensaba en cómo es que yo ambos, te entiendo y te puedo hablar en una lengua que no mi lengua". Ella puso sus ojos entornados un poquito. "¿Cómo puede ser eso"?

Edward pasó un dedo sobre el collar matrimonial. "En el momento en que te lo puse, entendiste. El símbolo de nuestra unión lo hace así".

Bella hizo una mueca. "No me acuerdes de esta horrible cosa asesina".

Un remordimiento de culpa azotó a través de Edward. Él con prontitud lo echó a un lado. "Preguntaste".

Ella asintió con la cabeza por eso. "Supongo que lo hice".

Edward inclinó su cuello y rozó sus labios sobre Bella una vez más. El deseó que no le hubiera mentido del collar matrimonial. El quería que ella se enorgulleciera por eso, y no que lo temiera. El juró hacer enmiendas después de que fueran unidos. "Hay por lo menos diez veces la cantidad de guerreros que mujeres libres en Tryston. Por ende, los guerreros con frecuencia deben aparear fuera de nuestra raza con mujeres que no hablan nuestra lengua". El frotó con sus dedos el collar matrimonial otra vez. "Esto lo ayuda".

"Me imagino sí".

"¿Podemos conocer a mi hermano ahora, nee' ka?" Edward le apretó las nalgas mientras las seguía amasando.

Bella dio un suspiro. Ella aborrecía la idea de andar por todas partes desnuda, pero vio poca opción en el asunto. Edward tenía razón. Era mejor acostumbrarse ante sus hermanos y el amigo de su hermano que tener que acostumbrarse a portar el qi' ka al estar rodeado de miles de gente con quien se encontraría en Tryston.

Además, este tal Dak seguro estaba acostumbrado a ver a mujeres vestidas así. Lo más probable es que no se daría cuenta de nada de su cuerpo. "Está bien", asintió, aunque un poco reacia, "vamos".

¡Por las arenas!, tienes senos magníficos!" Bella se encogió un poquito más bajo en su asiento en la mesa dorada de cristal. ¡Y después pensar que Dak de nada se daría cuenta de su cuerpo. Ella miró enfurecida a su cuñado alegado, esperando que le pudiera pedir silenciarlo.

No hubo tal suerte…

Dark inclinó su cabeza hacia Edward. "Yo juro hermano, los pezones de nuestra Alta Reina tienen la mirada de frutas taka maduras.

La mandíbula abierta de Bella emitió un sonido de gorgoteo. Ella quería morir.

El pecho de Edward se infló con arrogancia. En lugar de defender su honor, el gran petate se veía complacido por las palabras de su hermano. El ogro en realidad extendió su hacia ella y le capiroteó una de dichas frutas takas. "El gustarlas es mucho más dulce, hermano".

Bella miró enfurecida al ombre que se llamaba su esposo, pero él no se dio cuenta. Su hermano y él estaban muy ocupados riéndose con lujuria el uno del otro como los lamedores que eran. Hasta la criatura pugmuff disfrutaba a costa suya. Bella abanicó sus manos ante sus ojos, casi desmayándose del olor que acompañaba los sonidos de ronquidos de la extraña criatura. ¡Santo cielo! Ella pensaba que ya lo había visto todo en el mundo. Un sér con dos culos, uno de dichos culos estaba donde se suponía que estuviera su rostro, ¡tenía que ser!

Edward frunció el seño. "¡Por la diosa, Kita! Controla tu alegría". El apretó su nariz con el pulgar y su índice. Bella se dio cuenta que lo blanco de los ojos de su ogro estaban de un rojo encendido.

¡Qué bien! En cuanto a ella le importaba, se lo merecía por hablar de ella como si fuera un jueguete recién adquirido, y por secuestrarla, y, por vestirla como si fuera una modelo de ropa íntima y por ¡ah!- podría pensar en razones toda la noche.

Bella tomó los utensilios de comer, un objeto de cristal dorado, y se metió un trozo de carne en su boca. Ella lo masticó con vigor. La carne estaba bastante buena, confesó con envidia.

La conversación continuó y en verdad se hizo más interesante en fin. Edward y Dak hicieron preguntas de su tierra natal y les dio todas sus respuestas. Ella trató de hacerle caso omiso a cuando los ojos de Dak de vez en cuando su mirada recorría sus senos. A cambio, los guerreros respondieron todas las preguntas que ella tenía de Tryston y lo que se esperaría de ella ahí.

Para el mayor disgusto de Bella, aunque ella no sabía porqué le importaba ya que ella no planeaba estar ahí más de lo necesario, pronto se dio cuenta que no se esperaba que las mujeres hicieran cosa alguna en Tryston salvo darle placer a sus guerreros cuando eran llamadas y criar herederos. ¡Qué existencia sin propósito si alguna vez hubo alguna! Edward y ella tendrían que hablar más de eso cuando estuvieran a solas.

No es que planeara quedarse en Tryston. Si pudiera encontrar alguna manera de quitarse el collar matrimonial, también encontraría la manera de volver a casa. Pero aún así, un toque del movimiento feminista podría hacer mucho en este planeta por la manera que sonaban las cosas.

La conversación continuó aún después de terminar la comida. Edward extendió su brazo alrededor de la silla de Bella y escuchaba cuando su hermano lo informaba de la situación política de la colonia que gobernaba. Edward asentía con un movimiento de la cabeza de vez en cuando, rascaba su barbilla ahora y otra vez y, escuchaba atento. Durante todo ese tiempo, su mano con continuidad frotaba y pellizcaba el pezón izquierdo en una forma de placer.

Primero, Bella se había avergonzado. De hecho, ella estuvo al borde de las lágrimas en un momento. Pero entonces le dio una mirada fuerte a la expresión ignorante de su cuñado y se dio cuenta que él en verdad no pensaba en el sobar de Edward. Aún los comentarios de sus senos se habían dicho sin ánimos de ofender. Ella se preguntaba si cualquiera de ambos hombre se habían dado cuenta que ella se avergonzó por sus palabras.

Ella lo dudaba.

¡Santo cielo! ¿Cómo sería Tryston? Una imagen de las parejas que se clavaban en las calles le vino a la mente. Era probable que lo hicieran en cualquier lugar que querían sin importarles a lo que los demás vieran. Esto era simplemente demasiado. ¡Por Dios! Ella era una contadora de impuestos.

Dando un suspiro, Bella levantó su copa de vino de cristal dorado y bebió con dulzura, contenía vino fosforescente color turquesa. La bebida tenía un sabor excepcional. Luego, ella preguntaría de qué tipo de fruta podría existir para hacer un vino fosforescente de sus uvas.

Por ahora, sin embargo, lo único que ella quería hacer era volver a su recámara para pensar. Bella estaba más abrumada de emociones que nunca, aún en los primeros días extenuantes justo después de que desapareciera Kara, su hermana.

Tantas preguntas tenían que ser contestadas, pero confiar en Edward no era algo que le nacía hacer en ese momento. Ella necesitaba descanso. Necesitaba meditar. Y más que cualquier otra cosa, necesitaba encontrar alguna manera de quitarse el collar matrimonial e ir a casa.

Ella sólo deseaba que dejar a Edward atrás se sintiera tan bien como le parecía.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7 **

"¿Qué sucede, mis corazones"?

Bella tomó su tiempo para apretarse los labios y fruncir el seño y lanzar una mirada de ira a Edward antes de que ella halara el parche suave de cuero de vesha a su barbilla y se dejó caer de lado. El gran petate tonto había cumplido con su palabra, haciendo que se quitara su ropa ya ligera el momento en que estaban tras puertas cerradas.

Ella le mostró lo que vale. Ella nunca se levantaría de la cama otra vez si eso era lo necesario. Ella se quedaría bajo el parche de vesha por siempre.

Y ¡maldito sea!- ¿qué era lo de corazones? ¿Porqué era plural? Bella temía ya saber la respuesta, lo que sólo daba más preguntas a su mente. Por ejemplo, ¿cuántos de los órganos de Edward venían en pares?

¡Santo cielo! Tan largo y ancho como su erección se había sentido en su espalda hoy, sólo podía rezar que cierto órgano masculino demasiado único como para tener réplica. Jamás sobreviviría lo de esta unión de otra manera. "Estoy cansada. He tenido un día largo y difícil, y necesito descansar".

Bella cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro mientras que Edward comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Ella detestaba lo bien que se sentían sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo. Era demasiado fácil acostumbrarse al lamedor y cómodo con él.

Edward con suavidad movía sus dedos por sus cachetes. "Estás enojada conmigo".

Fue una declaración, no una pregunta, pero Bella l tomó como tal. Ella abrió sus ojos y le dio una mirada enfurecida por su hombro. "¡Me secuestraste! ¡Por supuesto que estoy enojada contigo"!

¿Porqué?

Bella parpadeó. Ella parpadeó otra vez. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué crees?, le gimió.

"Si yo supiera esto, ¿te lo preguntaría"? gritó Edward. En forma limpia pasó sus manos por su cabello y gruñó. "¡La Compañera Sagrada está tratando de enojar!

"¿Tra-tratando"? farfulló Bella. "¿Tratando"? Ella sostuvo el cuero de vesha asegurado sobre sus senos mientras dio vuelta en la cama y se sentó de rodillas. "¡No sabes lo que es tratar! Así que déjame decírte algo de ese estado de ser, ¡oh, exaltado Rey Alto! ¡Tratar es ser secuestrado por un hombre que anuncia de un planeta que ni sabías que existía"!

Cuando Edward abrió su boca para responder, Bella interrumpió con la palma de una mano alzada. "¡Tratar es que se le diga a uno que lo han casado sin que recuerdes el casamiento! Tratar es que se le diga a uno que tiene que andar en ropa transparente a todas partes que vaya y cuando uno no tiene eso puesto tiene que estar desnudo.

Ella rechinó sus dientes y cerró un poco sus ojos. "¡Tratar es que se le diga a uno que tiene que hacer el amor con el mismo hombre que hizo todas esas cosas o morirás con una muerte violenta de estrangulación por el maldito collar"!

Bella se desplomó a su lado. Ella cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. "Tratar es que se le diga a uno que jamás verá su casa otra vez", susurró con depresión, "y que tú jamás te reirás con tus amigos otra vez".

Edward inhaló con firmeza. Sus palabras lo estremecieron mucho, pero aún sabía que jamás la dejaría ir. El no podía. El había esperado cuarentaydós años Yessat por esta joven, cuatrocientos-veinte años en términos del conteo del tiempo de la dimensión de los primitivos de donde venía ella. No, jamás dejaría que se fuera.

Por lo menos, un Alto Rey necesitaba un heredero. Un Alto Rey por lo tanto necesita una Alta Reina. "Me humilla tu tristeza, mis corazones. De cierto, no es mi deseo ser la causa de tu dolor".

"Entonces deja que yo vuelva a casa".

"No puedo". Ya está hecho. Tú portas el símbolo inquebrantable de mi juramento".

Cuando Bella no contestó, Edward se puso en pie para marcharse. Era probable que fuera mejor que la dejara para que pensara que tal vez ella tendría que ajustarse a los cambios en su vida a su propia manera. "Podemos hablar luego, nee' ka, porque entiendo que necesitas tiempo. Pero es mejor que entiendas esto".

Edward caminó al lado de la cama alzada y se sentó al lado de su Compañera Sagrada. Ella estaba acurrucada en un intento inconsciente de consolarse. El con delicadeza le alzó el mentón y le dio una mirada en los ojos plateados. "Es por tu bien que aceptes tu destino, _pani_, porque jamás permitiré que me dejes". El dio un suspiro. "No digo esto para darte temor, sino porque quiero siempre la verdad entre nosotros".

Edward se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los de Bella. Y también porque no podía resistir un último vistazo, él bajó la el parche de veshka a su barriga y le dio un vistazo a sus senos con deseos. Con lentitud y con reverencia, frotó sus senos con la yema de sus pulgares.

Ojos azul resplandeciente y plateados se unieron. "Tú me pertences. Ahora y por siempre". Después de un último beso en sus labios, él se puso de pie y fue a las puertas.

Bella lo miró mientras se alejaba, miraba en forma fija aún después de que Edward desapareciera por ellas. Ella apretó la el cuero de vesha y tiritó.

Dando quejidos como un animal moribundo, volvió a desplomarse y lloró por la primera vez desde toda esta situación terrible y traumática empezó. Lloró por la pérdida de Geris, por su hermana Kara quien quizá regresaría sólo para ver que no estaba, ahora desaparecida sin un rastro.

Muy adentro, Bella se dio cuenta que Edward no le mentía. El sólo había declarado la realidad de su futuro. No había más Geris. No había más Kara.

Bella jamás volvería a ver La Tierra.

¡Por amor a la diosa!, no me puedo imaginar porqué la Alta Reina desearía regresar a una tierra tan primitiva!" Dak frunció el seño en forma pensativa mientras miraba a su hermano beber su quinta porción de matpow. "Es casi asqueroso, ese lugar que llaman Tierra".

Edward dio un gruñido. El tiró la copa de vino de espíritus hacia abajo en la mesa, y entonces llamó para que se le fuera de la vista. "Yo estoy de acuerdo, mas es el lugar natal de mi nee' ka. Ella tiene memorias de su vida ahí con mucho cariño.

Las cejas de Dak se alzaron. Si alguna de sus memorias es de la bella joven de ónice, podría comprender porqué extrañaba el horrendo lugar. Aún, no era el memento de considerar sus apetitos lujuriosos. Su hermano necesitaba apoyo. "A ella se le pasará cuando se dé cuenta que no puede volver a esta tierra de primitivos, hermano. No pienses en ello hasta que a tu cabeza le dé el dolor".

¿Quién dijo que a mi cabeza le dio el dolor"?

Dak frotó sus sienes y cerró sus ojos. "Era tan sólo una adivinanza. Mi cerebro ya lo siente de hablar de todo esto".

Edward frunció el seño. El cruzó sus brazos grandes sobre su peche de igual tamaño y le frunció el ceño a su hermano. "A ti te da el dolor por tan sólo respirar".

Los ojos de Dak se abrieron. El dio un tremendo golpe con un gran puño con insolencia en la mesa. "¡No te me indignes que estoy tratando de servirte de ayuda"!

"Lo sé". Los ojos de Edward se cerraron con rápido, poniéndole un freno mental a su lengua mientras tanto. "Eres un hombre bueno, un buen rey, un buen hermano, Dak. No tenía el derecho de desquitarme los problemas en ti con crueles falsedades".

Dak asintió con la cabeza, apaciguado. En realidad, estaba más que apaciguado; él estaba tan sorprendido. Edward nunca se le había disculpado hasta ahora. "Te doy gracias por eso, hermano". Incómodo con tal muestra de afecto de un guerrero que por lo normal no era sensible, él movió sus cejas y sonrió en forma abierta. "Ahora, ¿qué te parece echar un juego de _tipo_"?

Edward resopló con seguridad. El estaba tan contento con el cambio de tema como su hermano. "Como dijo Papá alguna vez, un rey y sus créditos pronto partirán".

"¿Cuándo dijo eso"?

Creo que después de una vez que partio del lugar para ir a los caseta de compras".

Bella desvalijó por la buena cantidad de qi' kas que Edward le había traído consigo desde Tryston como regalos matrimoniales para ella. Si no fuera por el hecho de el vestuario la dejaba toda desnuda, hubiera podido apreciar más las pelotitas satenosos muy suaves de de prendas que habían en tantos colores-colores que ningún ojo humano posiblemente jamás había visto. Los colores brillosos, transparentes y sin palabra para describirlos en lengua que ella conociera salvo en Trystonni.

Bella sostuvo el qi' ka que Edward le pidió que se pusiera y lo estudió. El color al que más se acercaba que en forma fonética se le podía ocurrir de su propia dimensión para describirlo era negro. Y aún así, no lo era. Ella se sonrió a sí misma. Si alguna vez tuviera la dicha de enviar algún tipo de mensaje a casa, no tendría la menor idea de cómo haría para expresar las cosas que veía en este mundo.

Bella en breve debatió consigo sobre si sí o si no valía la pena desafiar a Edward y portar un qi' ka de otro color. En fein, ella decidió contra ello, porque pensaba que sería mejor escoger sus batallas con cuidado. No era como si las otros qi' kas brindaban mayor protección de los ojos vagos masculinos. Cada uno de esos trajes, hasta el último era obsceno como algo sin comparación.

Bella respiró profundo, entonces en su mente se resignó al hecho que le sería mejor que se le pasara la reticencia porque su pena no tenía efecto alguno en Edward. El no se había conmovido en lo más mínimo por su declaración de que ella quería portar ropa de su propia casa, en su propio estilo. "no", le declaró, "No seré avergonzado ante mi gente por tal vestimenta aborrecible de plebeyos".

"Pero ¿porqué esta qi' ka en particular"? ella le preguntó. "¿Porqué no la de azul plateado de ayer, en ese caso"?

"Por tu piel de mucho valor".

Bella movió su cabeza un poquito, sin comprender. "¿Mi piel tiene mucho valor"?

"Sí".

"¿Porqué"?

"Es raro en Trek Mi Q'an poseer una femenina con piel como la perla sekta. La qi' ka oscura se ve bien con piel tan distinguida, mis corazones".

¡Ah! Con que esta era la versión trystonni de lucir la compañera de uno. Raro que el color de la piel fuera un motivo de alabanza. "¡Olvídalo"! Ella había discutido con un movimiento de su mano, "¡No la voy a portar"!

Edward se veía herido, pero él había cedido con inclinar su cabeza. "Porta lo que deseen tus corazones, nee' ka". Con eso dicho, él la dejó sola. Otra vez.

Así que ahora Bella estaba ante el espejo holográfico, y trataba de convencerse que no se veía cien por ciento escandalosa con qi' ka de color como negro y que ella no se sonrojaba desde las raíces de su cabello de "color de fuego" en lo absoluto cabello-lo que fuera en el mundo que llegaba a la punta de los pies.

Bella tenía que sobreponerse a su vergüenza, quería aún sobreponerse. Había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos tres días abatida por el cuarto y sentirse muy presionada y que se aprovechaban de ella. Se le aliviaba. Ella quería salir de la maldita recámara.

Fuera tan verdad como fuera que en verdad se le impusiera, no era contra la naturaleza de Bella por lo menos no tratar de poner al mal tiempo buena cara. Es por eso que fue al retiro de meditación en primer lugar. Era cómico pero su tiempo con Geris ahora parecía haber sido en otra vida, cuando en realidad dejó su lado hacía apenas tres días.

Ella parpadeó sus ojos rápida y en forma sucesiva para echar a un lado las lágrimas que podían derramarse cuando la imagen de del rostro de su mejor amiga viniera a su mente. Era hora de cobrar control de sí misma.

Bella analizó en breve su vestimenta en un espejo holográfico. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que las alhajas que brillaban en su collar matrimonial se veían… ¿tristes? Ella sacudió su cabeza para quitárselo de la mente. ¿Cómo podría un collar sentir emociones? ¿Cómo podría verse tan sombrío?

Ah, bueno, ella podría averiguar esa partecita del misterio luego. Ella tenía hambre y quería comer antes de aterrizar en Tryston, que Edward le aseguró estaría a tres días terrestres. Tirándose encima unas sandalias que brillaban, Bella se dirigió hacia las puertas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8 **

"¿No cenará la Alta Reina con nosotros esta salida de la luna"? Dak le hizo la pregunta a Edward mientras que recogió su cuchara-tenedor de cristal para comer con ello. El notó la tensión, la forma casi deprimida de andar del Alto Rey, pero nada dijo de ello. El sabía que su hermano se avergonzaría si él comentara del estado al que lo había llevado la Emperatriz.

¿Y porqué, en primer lugar, desearía Bella tal cosa ¿ ¿No se daba cuenta del honor que se le había otorgado? ¿No entendía ella cuántos millares de femeninas de diversas especies habían caminado a la galaxia de guerreros para ver si ellas tendrían la suficiente fortuna de que sus destinos las proclamaran Alta Reina, la Compañera Sagrada del Emperador y Edward, el Alto Rey. Dak se aclaró la garganta. "Era natural que la jovencita estaba chalada.

No creo que le importe participar esta noche en las cosas de esta tarde conmigo, hermano". Edward se puso de pie para tomar la botella de matpow de la mesa alzada en el otro lado de la recámara, entonces anduvo de vuelta y se dejó caer en su asiento.

Le era extraño a Dak que Edward no usó sus poderes, sino que lo hizo en forma física. Sólo un guerrero cuyos ánimos estaban deprimidos en exceso se hubiera dignado de tal tarea de poca importancia como esa.

"¡Por la diosa"!, Edward le confió a su hermano con un gesto de movimiento de la cabeza, "se puede decir con confianza que mi nee' ka me aborrece".

"Yo no creo que tanto. Estoy muy enojado contigo, sí, pero también, ¿aborrecerte? No".

Edward y Dak giraron su cabeza al unísono al sonido de la voz de neblina. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron, fosforescentes de aprobación con una emoción que él escogió sentirla mucho. En fin, era un guerrero. No era el tipo de persona que su corazón se extasiaría con tan sólo la vista de una joven, fuera o no Compañera Sagrada.

En lo que Bella se paseaba con tranquilidad más y más a vista de Edward, él se confesó que sus corazones estaban a punto de reventar de gozo. Su mujer vestía la qi' ka oscura enjoyado de piedras brillantes caras. Ella tenía pulseras abrochadas a lo largo de ambos brazos. No sólo se veía más bella que él pudiera imaginarse, pero Bella lo honraba al portarlo.

Edward sabía que ella no se había dado cuenta de eso, pero el color del qi' ka no sólo complementaba su piel rara, sino que también la proclamaba a todo Q'ana Tal, una mujer de la línea directa del Emperador y Alto Rey. No importaba que ella lo portara sin saber de su significado profundo; el hecho era que ella en verdad lo protaba.

"Bienvenida, nee' ka. Me honraría si te nos unieras". Edward se puso de pie con rapidez, hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la silla a su lado.

El paso de Bella vaciló un momento de incredulidad cuando Edward con telequinesia le haló la silla para que se sentara en ella, entonces la empujó hacia la mesa con tirones distraídos de su muñeca. A ella se le había olvidado que él podía hacer cosas como esas. La razón de esa negligencia no se le iba de la mente- era probable que ella no se había querido acordar. Hacía a Edward tan diferente que ella. No que hubiera algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada de toda esta situación. "Gracias".

"De nada".

Bella le sonrió un poquito a su esposo cuando se dio cuenta cuán en realidad feliz lo había hecho al venir al comedor para comer con Dak y él. Sus ojos estaban fosforescentes de un color brillante, zul contento.

Un brillante, ¿azul contento?

El entendimiento pronto se le abrió. Bella pronto miró hacia abajo a su collar matrimonial para confirmar sus sospechas. Efectivamente, la alhaja macabra se veía contenta ahora. De alguna manera, el collar sabía darle a entender los sentimientos de Edward. Un descubrimiento espantoso pero sin embargo, interesante.

"Bueno", preguntó Bella, dando una sonrisa vacilante, "vamos a beber de esa bebida turquesa fosforescente esta noche"?

Los ojos de Dak se dispararon de la vista vaga analizadora de sus senos.

"¿Bebida turquesa"?

Ella sintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, haciéndose la que no se dio cuenta de la dirección de dónde los ojos de su cuñado estuvieron clavados. "Esa bebida que me fue traída anoche".

Edward se rió entre dientes. "¿Se llama turquesa en tu dimensión"?

Bella coincidió con los ojos de Edward y le dio una sonrisa tentativa. "No tenemos bebidas como esa en la tierra. ¿Cómo se llama en Tryston"?

"Matpow".

Ella sintió con la cabeza. "¿Me darían un poco por favor?"

Edward nunca dejó que sus ojos se apartaran del rostro de su nee' ka mientras él dio un golpe rápido con su muñeca y convocó la botella de matpow a que derramara un poco de su contenido en la copa de vino de Bella. "Puedes beber todo lo que desees, mis corazones". El carraspeó y se dio cuenta de una vez que sus palabras susurradas habían salido como las de un hombre enamorado. "Hay bastante matpow", enmendó con una voz más oscura, un sonido varonil.

De todas formas, a Dak no lo engañaba. Le dio una sonrisa en dirección de su hermano, guiñando un ojo a sabiendas cuando captó su ojo.

Edward gruñó. "Llegaremos a Tryston lo antes posible", dijo entre dientes. Mejor será que comamos".

Bella asintió con la cabeza para mostrar su aprobación, entonces pasó las siguientes dos horas disfrutando la comida deliciosa que había preparado un algún tipo de aparato que cocinaba las comidas como la máquina de Los Supersónicos.

Bella trató de no sonrojarse cuando los dedos de Edward frotaban su pezón. Ella se recordaba a sí misma que así eran las cosas en Tryston, así que por lo tanto, nada por lo cual estar consciente de sí mismo. El sobar de Edward era sin pensamiento, en fin, como si fuera un gesto de afección que todos los guerreros le hacían a sus Compañeras Sagradas cuando estaban cerca de ellas, como el acariciarse los cachetes o aguantarse de la mano.

Bella logró convencerse de ese hecho estaba aclarado hasta el momento en que el brazo de Edward dejó el dorso del asiento y se ubicó en su pierna. Pronto, sus dedos hicieron un rastro de arriba a abajo en su muslo y bajo y dentro de la falda transparente de qi' ka. Bella comenzó a entender porqué el lado izquierdo de todas las faldas qi' ka tenían una raja hasta el nudo. Era acceso fácil".

"¿En verdad crees que los insurrectos de Tron serán tan bobos de intentar derrocar a los guerreros que he puesto en sus colonias"?

Bella no podía creer con cuánta calma Edward le preguntó eso a Dak mientras que ella estaba sentada a su lado, deseando que los dedos de Edward no dejaran el poquito de rizo entre sus piernas y aventurar más abajo a- ¡Ay, santo cielo!

"Sí hermano, Yo lo creo así. Son un puñado de ladrones odiosos, la pandilla".

Bella escuchó la respuesta de Dak prestando poca atención. Su pulso se hacía ligero, sus pezones se le ensanchaban y endurecían. Ella sólo podía esperar que Edward dejara de frotar su clítoris antes de que llegara al clímax ahí mismo en el comedor.

Ella trató de tirar su mano a un lado. El ni parpadeó.

Entonces enviaré más guerreros".

Bella sabía que se le dificultaba la respiración. Ella se dio cuenta con toda seguridad que sus ojos estaban vidriosos de la necesidad, nebulosos de de los nudos agudos de placer que se entretejían en su barriga. Su mirada fue rápido al rostro de Dak, esperando que su cuñado no tuviera idea de lo que Edward le hacía. Ella debió saberlo. Los hombres estaban enredados en sus argumentos políticos. Dak ni le había dado una mirada distraída.

"No hay necesidad. Los guerreros que ya están en Tron pueden encargarse de la rebelión".

Edward asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza".

Bella inhaló con agudez, a sabiendas de que se acercaba un orgasmo con rapidez y sin la menor idea de cómo alejarlo. Los dedos de Edward habían ido de dar frotes lentos a círculos vagos, y era suficiente para volver a cualquier mujer loca. Ella se preguntaba si gritarle lo detendría esta escena vergonzosa de que se desarrollara, pero lo dudaba. Además, sólo atraería la atención de Dak que no estaba en ella, hacia ella.

Bella podía oír la conversación de algún lugar lejano en su mente, pero le prestaba poca atención. Ella se venía. Ella sabía que ella se venía y que no había ni una cosa que ella podría hacer para prevenirlo".

Su placer llegó a ese punto inevitable en que ya no le importaba. Aún un poquito conciente de su ambiente, Bella se mordió el labio para no gritar.

La golpeó. Duro. Sin misericordia.

El nudo en la barriga de Bella se desató mientras que su clímax se desató por su cuerpo. Ella dio un grito suave, pero logró suprimir los deseos de gritar.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza, su respiración salía en jadeos. Ella no lo veía pero no lo creía. Ella rehusaba creerlo, pero era verdad. Ella acababa de venirse en un comedor con testigos y no menos. Mortificada, Bella le dio una mirada a Dak para atestiguar su reacción. Sus ojos se abrieron.

Nada.

Eso le era hasta más difícil creer a Bella. El hombre que aparentaba tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres tuvieran su clímax en el comedor que ni pensó que era algo digno de llamar su atención. Su cabeza dio vuelta rápido para fijarse en Edward. Igual. El hablaba con buenos ánimos con su hermano, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

¡Santo cielo! Si esto daba a entender cómo sería la vida en Tryston, ella pensaba comer las comidas en su recámara a solas. Cada uno de ellas. Esto era más que vergonzante. Que la humillación era suya y de importancia de nadie más. Tryston sonaba como un lugar horrendo. Era la mansión de Playboy de Hugo Heffner a nivel planetario, quizá hasta galáctico.

Bueno, Bella pensó con fatalidad, quizá lo que este lugar necesitaba era una mujer que arreglara las cosas un poquito, que rehusara permitir que la sobaran en el comedor ante extraños. Entonces sus pensamientos dejaron de ser, mientras que Edward comenzó el proceso otra vez, y el calor en su barriga se amontonaba como fuego.

En fin, muchos minutos después, y después de tres clímax terribles, Edward acariciaba los rizos en el empalme de sus muslos, como si alabara su cuerpo por reaccionar a su toque. Cansada y con vergonzosamente satisfecha, Bella sólo asintió con su cabeza su complicidad cuando Edward sugirió que se retirara a la recámara para una siesta antes de que hiciera su aterrizaje el vehículo de gastroluz.

"Necesitarás tus fuerzas, nee' ka", susurró Edward con provocación en el óvulo de su oído. "Nos uniremos a esta salida de la luna".

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Bella alzó rápido la cabeza. Su mirada se encontró con la de su esposo. Enfurecida porque toda decisión, pero resignada al hecho que había poco que pudiera hacer sin desafiar una muerte horrenda, Bella inclinó su cabeza con majestuosidad y se puso en pie, y se marchó.

Fueron necesarios tres intentos para que Edward pudiera despertar a su Compañera Sagrada de su sueño, no obstante, un poco. Se rió entre sus dientes, él haló en forma juguetona en el montoncito de vello, esperando que se abrieran sus ojos. "Despierta lo antes, mis corazones. Kita piloteó el vehículo al área de aterrizaje. Descendemos aún ahora".

"Mishtaayll smska dkfrr" Bella abrió sus ojos por el suficiente tiempo para balbucear una oración incoherente, entonces se viró sobre su barriga y continuó roncando.

"Mis corazones? ¿Nee' ka? Es hora de levantar, mi amor".

Edward frunció el seño, inseguro de qué hacer para despertar a Bella. Su soñolencia era culpa suya, con seguridad. Hubiera sido mejor si no la hubiera llevado hasta su gozo de mujer la noche anterior, mas él pensó que sería prudente hacerla sensible a su toque. En fin, esta salida de la luna traería consigo la consumación, y ni un Alto Rey podía quebrantar la ley en un intento de darle más tiempo a su jovencita para acomodarse a su destino. Todos dentro del palacio esperarían ver las alhajas en el collar de Bella completamente adaptado a él mañana.

Le dio una nalgada en sus pompis muy bien redondas, Edward decidió dejar de entretener a su nee' ka. El tiempo era imprescindible. Había mucho preparar para este día en camino a la ceremonia.

"¡Ay! Chilló Bella en lo que se acostó de espalda y le dio una mirada feroz a Edward. "¿Porqué me diste"?

El gruñó. "He estado tratando de despertarte por muchos ratos, mujer. Ya estamos aquí. Es la tarde en Tryston".

La expresión de Bella cambió de molesta a angustia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su cabeza se alzó rápido "¿A-aquí"? Ella tragó saliva en forma brusca, y entonces lamió sus labios secos. "¿Tan pronto"?

Edward estaba hipnotizado por el toque de la lengua de Bella en su labio superior. El sacudió su cabeza para deshacerla de pensamientos lascivos. Habría suficiente tiempo para eso en esta salida de la luna. "Sí". Poniéndose de pie, le extendió su mano a su Compañera Sagrada. "Ven pequeña. Dak y Kita nos esperan por las puertas de la bahía".

Bella con torpeza se puso sobre sus rodillas y sacudió su cabeza haciendo seña de lo negativo. Ella le dio una mirada a su esposo de arriba a abajo, nada además de pantalones de cuero negro, él ahora portaba un aparato; algo como un chaleco negro. Si algo hacía, lo hacía más siniestro que lo que aparentaba mientras tenía el pecho desnudo, atrayendo la atención a sus gigantezcos brazos musculosos. "Por favor, Edward. No estoy lista. ¿No nos podemos quedar aquí un ratito más"?

Edward dio un suspiro. Lo que le hacía el miedo natural a resolución no era bueno. No había más tiempo del que disponer. Mucho tenía que llevarse a cabo este día. Si hubiese, te lo daría, pani". Le dijo con gentileza, "Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí".

Pani- se le ocurrió a Bella que la palabra significaba "infantil" o "bebé". Ella, pensativa, frunció el seño. "¿Porqué me llamaste Pani? Es la segunda vez que usas esa palabra. ¿Dices que me porto como un infante? Preguntó resuelta.

Edward dio un gruñido. "Acaso a veces sí. Cuando Bella inhaló insultada, él se rió entre dientes en forma suave. "Pero no, no te llamé pani porque te portes como un infante, sino porque eres una, en cuanto la edad".

"Tengo treinta-y-dos", aclaró con razón. Ella extendió sus manos al frente con las palmas hacia el frente. "Lejos de ser niña, y menos un bebé".

Edward sonrió entretenido, y si Bella no hubiera fallado su blanco, dignándose también. "Como dije, aún un bebé".

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Oh? ¿Y qué edad tienes tú"?

"Cuarenta-y-dos años Yessat".

Bella dijo sin creer. "Oh sí, cuarentaydós es tanto más mundano y sofisticado que treitaydós". Ella puso sus ojos en blanco y fingió aburrimiento con un bostezo. "¡Vamos, Edward"!.

Edward extendió su mano y acarició con afecto el crin del cabello de su nee' ka. Molestaba a Bella lo segura y amada que el gesto la hizo sentir. El bárbaro podía hacer todo menos anticipar todas sus necesidades. "Tienes treintaidós años, _pani"_, enfatizó la palabra- "a cambio, yo tengo cuarentaidós años Yessat, el estándar por la cual usan para medir el tiempo todas las galaxias de la séptima dimensión".

Hasta el aire de la recámara pareció detenerse cuando Bella contempló esa pequeña información. Ella mordió su labio, entonces reacia le pidió más detalles. "¿Cuántos, eh…, cuántos años terrestres componen un año Yessat"?

Edward coincidió con la mirada de su Compañera Sagrada. "Aproximadamente diez".

El labio inferior de Bella tembló un poquito. Edward tenía un deseo ardiente de chuparlo. "Entonces eso quiere decir que tu…"

"Cuatrocientos-vente años terrestres".

"Ya veo". "Ya veo". ¡Santo cielo! Cuatrocientos-veinte! En verdad ella era infantil comparada con él. ¡Era robar de la cuna! "Eso es increíble, confesó sin respiración, momentáneamente se le olvidó su temor de ver a Tryston. "¿Cuánto tiempo viven aproximadamente los tristonnis"?

Edward se rascó la barbilla. Porqué solía hacer eso, Bella no tenía la menor idea. El hombre siempre estaba muy bien afeitado. "Además doscientos-y-cincuenta años Yessat, y algunas veces tanto como trescientos".

Bella sacó la cuenta, calculando los números en su mente. Su abrió su boca de asombro. "¿De dos mil-quinientos tres mil años terrestres? ¡Santo cielo! ¡Estarás vivo y coleando miles de años después que yo haya muerto!

Edward la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. El meneó su cabeza. "No, mis corazones, "no es cierto".

Bella le preguntó con una mirada fija, pero nada dijo.

"Envejecerás como una trystonni cuando nos unamos".

Ella dio un suspiro. "¿En serio"?

"Sí". Edward frunció el seño con un mal pensamiento que se le ocurrió. El apuntaba un dedo acusador al aire. En fin, él no podía imaginarse a alguien tan interesado en el fenómeno tan conocido a través de las galaxias. "Tú sólo entretienes para atrasar el tiempo con este hablar. Debemos partir de inmediato".

El movió su muñeca hacia el enorme vestuario y con telequinesia llamó la qi' ka oscura de su Compañera Sagrada. Cuando llegó a la cama, él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho encajado y le dio una mirada a Bella que no dio discusión. "Vístete de una vez, pequeña. Muchos de los reyes menores y sus nee' kas estarán ahí para saludar a su Emperatriz y Alta Reina".

Bella, quien no se había dado cuenta que estaba desnuda hasta entonces, cruzó también los brazos. "¿Cuándo me quitaste la ropa"? chilló ella.

"Al llegar a la recámara". Edward gruñó, sin ofrecer disculpa. "Te lo he dicho ya, pero es aparente que no me atendiste en ese momento, así que será mejor que me escuches ahora: mientras estamos a solas, jamás me insultarás al portar vestimenta". "El movió su mano por el aire en un gesto de dominio. "Por la santa ley, tengo el derecho ver lo que me pertenece a la hora que yo guste".

Enfurecida y rabiosa, el rostro de Bella parecía manchada de rojo y los sus ánimos enfurecidos en forma cómica. "¡Oooooh"! Ella apretó sus dientes y puso la mejilla fija.

Edward apenas se rió, pensando que su nee' ka era la más hermosa de las esposas _pani_. Permitiendo sus payasadas con un risa entre dientes y con un movimiento de la mano, hizo que la qi' ka se pusiera en el cuerpo de Bella.

Bella inhaló profundo, entonces inhaló profundo otra vez cuando fuerzas invisibles la movieron de la cama alzada y la mandaron a los brazos de Edward. "¡Coño"!

Edward no le prestó atención. "Ahora", su esposo la regañó en la manera más condescendiente en un tono que sugería "seamos razonables", "¿caminarás a nuestra caminata o debo llevarte"?

"Me parece que caminarcaminata o debo llevarte"?

"Me parece que caminaré". Bella subió su mentón a un ángulo de terquedad. "Como he dicho ya, no soy un infante". Cuando Edward se rió entre dientes, ella le dio una mirada furiosa, cerrándole los ojos un poco, con desafío. ¿Estás listo o no"?

Edward bajó a su esposa a tierra, se inclinó burlescamente. "Por supuesto, nee' ka, vamos. Te espera tu palacio".


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9 **

Mientras se abrían las puertas de la bahía y Edward entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, Bella distraídamente se dio cuenta que había habían guerreros alineados a ambos lados del camino enjoyado con increíbles cristales rojos que conducían al área de aterrizaje a algún tipo de carruaje vistoso en lo lejos del camino.

El primer pensamiento de Bella fue que ella nunca había visto tantos hombres enormes en toda su vida. Ella se sentía como Thumbalina [caricatura de una película del tamaño de un dedo]

Su segundo pensamiento fue que, de día, todos estos bárbaros sin duda podían ver lo que estaba tras la qi' ka sin esfuerzo. Por fortuna, ese pensamiento horrífico fue reemplazado con rapidez por un tercer-Kita que debía estar muy cercano porque había un olor como si alguien se hubiera tirado uno.

Bella aguantaba su respiración y echó un vistazo a Edward para ver si olía la peste también. Aunque su esposo permanecía calmado por fuera y sin emoción, le dio una satisfacción desalentadora darse cuenta que lo blanco de sus ojos estaba rojo ardiente, dándole un contraste espeluznante con las órbitas de sus ojos fosforescentes. Por ende, había desarrollado un tic terrible en su cachete.

¡Bien!

Mientras el olor fétido cedía, Bella le puso atención otra vez a los hombres perfectamente alineados que esperaban abajo. Todos estos guerreros eran casi del mismo color, estatura, y musculatura. Todos portaban pantalones como de cuero y vestimenta como un chaleco, aunque los colores eran distintos a los de Edward y Dak.

Bella se acordó que Dak mencionó durante la cena que los colores tenían mucho significado en Tryston. Sólo la Jefa Sacerdotisa de los trystonni, tanto como esos de la línea sanguínea del Alto Rey podían vestir el color como negro que tenía su qi' ka.

Dak, por ejemplo, tenía derecho de vestirse de negro, pero al final del camino cuando se casara y tuviera un hijo, su hijo, cuando comenzara su propia familia, no podría. Los hijos de sus hijos portarían el color blanco, el emblema de los reyes menores no directamente de la línea de sucesión del Emperador. Dak, aún después de que tomara una esposa, podría escoger portar negro o blanco, como podría su Compañera Sagrada. Un poco confuso, pero Bella le entendía lo esencial.

Dak también la había informado que como Emperatriz y Alta Reina, era el deber de Bella portar "la noche"- su término translatorial del color como negro a todas las funciones reales, pero también se le ocurrió lucir en forma intercambiada los colores de varias otros clanes.

¡Como sea!

Cansada de estar en pie en el área de aterrizaje como una modelo de ropa íntima en exhibición, Bella apretó la mano de Edward, transmitiéndole su deseo de que todo esto acabara y empezar a seguir. El dio un gruñido, pero no hizo ni un movimiento para irse. Con un carraspeo de pompa, ella se rindió. El ahora no le prestaba atención de todas formas. Todo su enfoque estaba en los guerreros reunidos en ambos lados del camino rojo cristalino.

Ahogando el deseo de enterrar sus uñas en la palma de la mano de Edward- no que el gigante lo hubiera sentido o le hubiera importado- Bella esperó con una quietud extraña hasta que al fin su esposo rompió el silencio.

Alzando la unión del apretón de sus manos, Edward gritó su decreto. "Les presento a Bella Q'ana Tal. La Alta Reina de Tryston y Emperatriz de Trek Mi Q'an".

Con todos los guerreros presentes, y tenía que haber cien o más, inclinados en una rodilla como respeto a su estación. Bella mordió su labio, insegura de si se esperaba que ella se inclinara a ellos, o hacerles algún gesto con la cabeza o algo. Bueno. Si se suponía que ella se inclinara, entonces Edward le hubiera dicho, se auto-aseguró como defensa.

Se le ocurrió a Bella que agacharse sobre una rodilla pondría a estos guerreros a la altura de su mirada. De hecho, la parte superior de su cabeza a penas llegaba a la parte superior del abdomen de Edward cuando estaba a toda su estatura. ¡La parte superior de su cabeza! ¡Santo cielo!

Todo a la misma vez, Bella se sintió abrumada por los acontecimientos de los últimos díasser secuestrada,ser casadasin su saber, llegar al clímax en el comedor-era demasiado. Ella se quería ir a casa. Ella deseaba la normalidad de manipular números y fruncirles el seño a los agentes de Renta Interna. Sin embargo, ella se conformaría por simplemente ir al palacio y encerrarse tras puertas cerradas.

Entonces de repente el grupo se movía, Bella y Edward encabezaban, Dak y Kita ocupaban el área trasera. Hablando de traseros, Bella tuvo una extraño presentimiento de que su cuñado abominable le estaba viendo el suyo, obteniendo una buena mirada desde su punto de vista, sin lugar a duda. Echando un vistazo por su hombro, le dio una mirada que despedía puñales cuando confirmó su sospecha. Dak tan sólo sonrió en forma abierta, con un guiño de un ojo sin arrepentirse.

Bella dio un suspiro. El hombre era descarado como el diablo, pero era difícil quedarse enojada con él.

Cambió la atención al camino rojo cristalino ante ella, Bella estaba avergonzada al descubrir que todos los guerreros se la comían con la vista como lo había hecho Dak. Ella había pensado que todos serían inmaduros al ver mujeres ligeramente vestidas. "¿Porqué permites que me vean así"? Ella le susurró a Edward.

"¿Cómo"? Edward fue desconcertado por el dolor transmitido por el collar de Bella. "Todos los guerreros sin aparearse observan una mujer deseable así. Debieras estar contenta, ya que dice mucho de tu belleza".

"No estoy contenta", susurró Bella en forma lacónica, su rostro enfurecido con vergüenza. "Estoy avergonzada".

Fue como un golpe a Edward la diferencia de la manera en que fue criada su Compañera Sagrada y las mujeres libres que conocía. Aunque se dio cuenta de que los pensamientos lascivos de guerreros sin aparear jamás amainarían, Edward de repente tuvo el deseo irrefrenable de impedir su el mayor enojo de su mujer. Bella se acostumbraría con el tiempo. Por ahora, él no podía hacer otra cosa para facilitárselo… poco a poco.

Al apresurar el paso de las partes reales, Edward apretó la mano de su Compañera Sagrada para expresarle su respeto a sus sentimientos. Bella le dio una mirada de agradecimiento, dándole apoyo a su determinación de llevarlos a al paseo de Q'ana Tal cuanto antes.

En verdad, ahora que Edward estaba apareado, ya no le importaba la lascivia de otros guerreros por su nee' ka tanto como a su nee' ka, el deseo de ser lujuriada por ellos. Su cuerpecito era suyo, hecho para su placer sólo. Aún, Edward sabía por sus propios cuarenta-y-dos años Yessat cuán lujuriosos algunos de los trystonnis eran antes de aparearse. El trató de no sentirse ofendido mientras era testigo del examen sin ocultar de tantos ojos a su esposa.

Los músculos de Edward se pusieron tensos con una ola de territorialismo. El podía sentir las miradas de sus guerreros que observaban cada detalle del cuerpo de su mujer. Desde las alhajas brillantes incrustadas en las sandalias de Bella, a la falda con el tajo que revelaba la piel cremosa como de perla sekta de su pierna izquierda, hasta la cadera y el mechón de vello rizado color de fuego que cubrían sus lomitas, hasta lo regordete de sus senos grandes y sus pezones sobresalientes…

Edward sintió todas las miradas y se sorprendió al descubrir que su inclinación era arrebatar a Bella y encerrarla en su recámara donde nadie salvo las kefas esclavas podrían ver sus encantos. En el pasado, los guerreros apareados habían declarado que él un día sentiría una fuerte impulso irrefrenable, que era natural antes de asegurar a una mujer mediante la unión y, quizá aún después. Edward se había reído, afirmando que ninguna joven podría hacerlo sentir tanto por ella. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

Después de lo que le pareció a Edward una interminable oración en las llamas del infierno de Nukala-el conocido solsticio invernal hogar de Aparna, la oscura diosa omnipotente de la guerra y el placer-la fiesta real por fin apeada en el camino de Q'ana Tal. Dando un suspiro de alivio, Edward le dio una palmada a Bella con afecto en el las pompas, y entonces la sentó a su lado en el asiento del frente del carruaje de cristal dorado. Dak y Kita tomaron los asientos atrás de ellos.

Bella le echó un vistazo que decía cantidad, sus labios se enrollaron mostrando desaprobación de su comportamiento patentado. El tan sólo se rió entre dientes.

"Partamos".

"A dónde- ¡oh!, ¡santo cielo"! Bella dio un suspiro mientras que el carruaje recargado salió flotando por el aire. De repente, se estaba divirtiendo demasiado para quedarse enojada con su esposo. Hasta el hecho de que su gran brazo con venas como sogas la cubrían por los hombros, que lo permitía sobar sus senos para su placer, estaban perdidos sobre ella. "Edward, ¡esto es maravilloso"!

Edward dio un gruñido con satisfacción, complacido sobremanera que su nee' ka aprobaba el vehículo que le había comprado como un regalo de apareamiento antes de ir a reclamarla. Esta era la primera vez que lo había visto. Tenía que admitir que el carruaje descapotable bien valía los ochenta mil créditos que el artesano de cristal había exigido como pago sin otra razón, sino ver la mirada gozosa impregnada en cada detalle del rostro de su esposa pani. "Lo adquirí para ti, mis corazones. Este camino es Q'ana Tal y por ende tuyo para hacer como gustes".

El rostro de Bella brillaba como un rayo de luz. Se le ocurrió a Edward que nunca un vistazo le había quitado tanto el aliento hasta ese momento. Su placer era más hermoso que las fases de la luna, un fenómeno de los astros que ocurre sólo una vez cada diez años Yessat.

Durante los cambios de fases de la luna, los cielos se convierten en noche y cada una de las diecisiete lunas son visibles desde Sand City [Ciudad de Arena] por cuatro días sucesivos. Siempre era un tiempo de gran banquete y jarana para los trystonnis, porque el cambio de fases de la luna es lo que renueva los poderes metafísicos de las arenas místicas. Sí, ella era aún más hermosa que eso.

Bella simplemente no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Tryston era precioso, en una forma abrumadora. Los colores aquí tenían tanta vida y como alhajas. Hasta el mismo aire que los rodeaba parecía brillar con pedazos de oro.

Ella miró en forma detenida hacia abajo desde los confines del carruaje flotante y observó desde abajo. Ahora que estaban bastante sobre lo que Edward dijo ayer que se llamaba Sand City, ella pudo observarlo todo con perspectiva.

Parecía haber un centro mercantil grande en el centro de la misma ciudad, donde aún ahora ella podía ver a la gente que negociaban por sus mercancías. Alrededor del mercado, donde lo que debían ser casas-miles de casas en fila tras fila, todas centradas en tal manera que circulan el área de comercio principal. Y cada estructura, ya sea un mercado o una residencia propia, eran hechas de cristal de todos los colores inimaginables del arco iris y más.

Bella estudió las calles, y entonces miró con asombro. "¡Edward! ¿Son las calzadas pavimentadas con oro"?

No, mi amor, todas las calzadas, salvo una de cristal rojo que conduce a nuestro palacio son hechas de _trelli_, que se compone de arena trystonni".

"¿Arena"? Los ojos de Bella se abrieron más de incredulidad. "Pero brilla como el oro".

"No es como la arena de tu tierra, hermana", le contestó Dak desde atrás de ellos, "Las arenas trystonnis son distintas".

Kita dijo algunas palabras con sonidos de clic, que hizo que Bella diera un suspiro. "¿En serio? ¡Es increíble! ¿Las arenas curan"?

"Sí", confirmó Edward con orgullo. "Tienen muchas propiedades especiales, que es la razón por que nuestra sacerdotisa elaboró hechizos para encantarla y nuestros guerreros la cuidan con cuidado de los extranjeros".

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron más, sobrecogida mientras que el carruaje se fue al centro mercantil y hacia una serie de dunas de arena brillaban con oro real. Había un camino rojo de cristal que llevaba a esas dunas, así que sabía que se estaban acercando al palacio.

A Bella no le importó que era probable que ella parecía una niña deseosa en la víspera del día de los Reyes Magos- este viaje era muy demasiado emocionante. El saber que era probable ella era la única de la Tierra que fuera testigo de eso sólo le añadía más a su estado de atolondramiento. "¿Cómo se llama nuestro hogar"?, preguntó retorciéndose con resistencia en su asiento mientras que giraba su cabeza de atrás hacia delante, sin que se le fuera nada y observando todo.

Los corazones de Edward latían en su pecho con fuerza de placer. Su pequeña lo había llamado "nuestro hogar" Sin duda, ella no se dio cuenta de las palabras que usó, pero no importaba. "Se llama Palacio de las Dunas".

"Palacio de las Dunas" dijo ella con un murmullo.

El vehículo subió otros setenta y cinco pies hacia arriba, y se preparaba para pasarle por encima a la cúspide de una duna montañosa que parecía tener cincuenta o más guardias en sus puestos por el pie de ella. El brillo en el aire que los rodeaba se hizo más denso. "¿Qué cuidan esos guardias"? Preguntó Bella mientras apuntaba al pie de la duna brillosa.

"La única entrada que se puede pasar que lleva al palacio", contestó Edward. "Hay un túnel esculpido en el corazón de la duna que los trystonnis pueden pasar cuando se les otorgue permiso para entrar".

Bella, pensativa cerró sus ojos. "Pero si un enemigo quisiera infiltrarse en el castillo, ¿no podrían simplemente volar sobre el camino como nosotros ahora"?

"No", contestó Dak desde el asiento trasero. "La estructura de tu camino fue hechizado por la misma Jefa Sacerdotisa, Bella, y eso permite que este carruaje pase ileso por el hemisferio. Ningún hombre o mujer con vida puede hacerle frente a los poderes de La Santa. Si una embarcación enemiga se acercaba a cien yardas de la duna por la que ahora pasamos, el mismo aire que nos rodea lo esfumaría en un instante".

Bella dio un suspiro de asombro y ni un asombro mientras estudiaba el aire denso con brillo que se hizo más espeso en la cúspide de las dunas montañosas que separan el palacio del resto de Sand City. "que he visto! ¡Eso es lo más chévere que he oído! ¡Ni jamás vi algo como eso en _Star Trek _en casa"!

Edward se rió entre dientes con ironía. El se dio vuelta y le guiñó un ojo a su hermano. "joven sedienta de sangre, mi nee' ka".

Cuando Dak se rió, Bella les dio una mirada de poca paciencia. "Ambos tienen que admitir, ¡esto es muy chévere!".

"Sí, nee' ka. Lo que tú digas, mis corazones".

Bella le frunció el seño al tono condescendiente de Edward. Cuando la risa de Dak se hizo más fuerte a costa suya, ella se lo agradeció con el dedo mayor sin ni dar vuelta.

Era aparente que el símbolo no era universal, pero su cuñado lujurioso lo pensó entretenido en lugar de molestoso. Ella quiso que lo molestara.

Edward haló la mano de Bella hacia abajo y la beso con dulzura. Trataba de parecer sereno, él la amonestó por exhibir tal gesto grosero. "Una emperatriz no hace cosas como esa, _pani_. Harás que las esposas de los altos señores se desconcierten rebelen si haces eso en se presencia mientras estamos en la corte".

Edward movió su mano con un gesto desdeñoso. "Esto se te enseñará por las mujeres nobles con quienes te harás amiga, o acaso la nee' ka de mi hermano Rem si vienen a visitar. Rem es el hermano menor que Kil, Dak y yo", le explicó, "y es rey de Sypar, una de las lunas menores de Tryston".

Bella se rió entre dientes. Su cabeza revoloteaba de diversión e incredulidad. "Res es un nombre semi-normal, supongo, pero ¿cómo dijiste que se llama el otro"?

"Kil". [se pronuncia igual que "matar" en inglés]

"¿En verdad tienes un hermano que se llama Kil"? ¡Santo cielo! Espero no sea tan feroz como suena".

"Lo es, sino peor".

No había diversión en la confesión de Edward, sólo lo que pareció un susurro como de remordimiento y mucha culpabilidad por lo que era su hermano. La mirada en su rostro hacía que el corazón de Bella se hiciera contrito- una condición empática en que decidió no pensar. Ella carraspeó y apuntó hacia fuera del vehículo, esperando cambiar de tema. "Parece que la niebla encantada está pasando".

La yema del dedo pulgar de Edward continuó su movimiento de frotación en el excitado pezón de Bella, que sin palabra le decía que sus ánimos se habían restaurado. Era extraño que le importara. "Sí. Casi pasamos la barrera que la Jefa Sacerdotisa irguió. Del otro lado está el Palacio de Las Dunas".

Sin si quiera pensarlo, la mano de Bella agarró la rodilla de Edward por expectación. El dio una sonrisa en su cabello, y le dio un beso suave en la cabeza de color de fuego. Completamente excitado, Edward inhaló en forma profunda, porque sabía que no era el tiempo de la lujuria. "Casi estamos llegamos, nee' ka".

Bella inhaló profundo un hálito de aire cuando el Palacio de Las Dunas se avecinó. Jamás había visto algo tan maravilloso como esto. Acurrucada en un claustro de enormes dunas de arena dorada, había un gigantesco castillo hecho de cristal negro que brilla. El brillo de tan sólo la estructura era suficiente para hacer que se le abra la boca a cualquiera. Las torrecillas que sobresalían hechas de joyas de colores que exaltaba la intensidad del efecto. El palacio era magnífico.

"¡Dios mío!", Bella susurró sin aliento, "Jamás he visto algo parecido".

Edward asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza con lentitud en acuerdo, mientras miraba el palacio por los ojos de su esposa _pani _en lugar de por sus propios ojos de un hombre que había morado dentro del perímetro del castillo todos los años de su vida. "¿Lo crees digno de ti"?

Las cejas de Bella se subieron como un disparo de sorpresa. "¿Digno de mí"? Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Yo no soy digna de ello", balbuceó.

Edward se sintió de inmediato humillado por sus palabras. El no estaba de acuerdo con Bella, por supuesto, pero complacido porque ella pensara que el palacio era una belleza. La nee' ka de Rem siempre había considerado espeluznante, siempre agradecida estaba ella de irse de él y retirarse a su propio castillo en Sypar.

El agarre de Edward en Bella se apretó en forma considerable. Acercándosela, su mano derecha continuó frotando su pezón, mientras que su mano izquierda serpenteaba hacia arriba en su pierna y desapareció bajo la falda de su qi' ka. Está contenta que yo soy lo que tú gustas".

El rostro de Bella se sonrojó completamente. Ella estaba a punto de pedirle que parara, y entonces decidió el contrario. Ella no quería llamar la atención a lo que Edward hacía- ella preferiría esperar y tener esa conversación a solas.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta que él no la iba a obligarla a ir a su clímax, sus nervios alterados se calmaron otra vez. La mano de Edward se quedaba quieta, y acariciaba sus rizos con distracción, pero sin irse más lejos. Ella decidió guardar su aliento para cuando importara. Ella sacó eso de su mente y enfocó su mente en el palacio que estaba adelante. Casi estaban ahí.

Ella no sabía cómo y tampoco comprendía porqué, pero de repente, ella se dio cuenta que jamás tendría permiso de salir de este lugar. Le gustara o no, ella miraba su nuevo hogar permanente en forma estúpida.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10 **

La jefa sacerdotisa fue la primera en darle la bienvenida a Bella y a Edward al llegar. Otros estaban amontonados ahí, llenándose los ojos con la pequeña Alta Reina, pero ni una palabra dijeron. Todos se daban cuenta que era el derecho de La Santa hablarle a ella primero. Hasta Edward le defirió, y le ofreció la mano de Bella a la mística más exaltada.

Dirigió a la nueva Emperatriz y Alta Reina, alejándola de su Compañero Sagrado por un corredor tallado de cristal verde, y la Jefa Sacerdotisa entrelazó su mano con la de Bella y la llevó a una cámara de cristal azul, donde las mujeres podrían hablar con confianza.

Bella se maravilló por la cámara que la rodeaba. La cámara despedía un azul encantador fosforescente que se podía apreciar, pero que no hacía doler los ojos. Más adentro de la cámara, matas altas como árboles de morado que brillaba rodeaba lo que aparentaba tener una estructura de piscina con curvas, con agua plateada que brillaba.

"¿Tomaremos parte en el baño ceremonial"?

Bella movió su cabeza con rapidez para prestar atención, habiéndosele olvidado por un momento que no estaba sola. Ella se dio vuelta para estudiar a la Jefa Sacerdotisa quien aún ahora se desvestía de su qi' ka oscura.

Bella no estaba segura de lo que ella esperaba –quizá alguien que luciera mayor y más omnipotente- pero una rubia bronceada, como estatua con senos grandes regordetes, con pezones rosados sobresalientes y, el trasero más lindo que Bella jamás había visto, no lo era con seguridad.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, la Jefa Sacerdotisa sonrió en forma abierta, su risa vibrante entre dientes que resonaban a lo largo de la cámara de cristal azul. La mujer podría hacerle competencia y ganarle a Pámela Sue Anderson. "Ven", sonrió, "tomemos el baño ceremonial juntas y yo intentaré contestar sus preguntas".

Bella asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza con lentitud. "Está bien". Un poco avergonzada de estar completamente desnuda en la presencia de persona alguna, aunque fuera de otra mujer, ella tomó su tiempo en desvestirse. La Jefa Sacerdotisa esperó con paciencia, y le dio tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la situación. Después de un corto lapso, ella estaba desnuda y seguía a la mística a las aguas plateadas.

"Yo me llamo Ari", anunció la Jefa Sacerdotisa por encima de su hombro. Entonces ella tomó asiento en la blanda piedra como alhaja dentro del agua. "Me honraría si me llamaras por mi nombre de pila. ¿Te puedo llamar Bella, mi Alta Reina"?

"Sí, por supuesto". Bella se colocó en la piedra adyacente a la de Ari, y se dio cuenta con cierta cantidad de timidez que las aguas tranquilas llegaban sólo hasta la altura de la cintura, dejando expuestos ambos pares de senos a la vista de los demás. Ella inhaló profundo y trató de no parecer mortificada. "¿Qué jabón usamos aquí"?

Ari sonrió entre dientes, lo que causó que Bella se imaginara, no por primera vez, ¿exactamente qué edad la preciosa Jefa Sacerdotisa era. La mujer poderosa tenía el cuerpo firme de una de dieciocho años, pero Bella dudaba que cualquiera que pudiera encantar arena, predecir el futuro, y hechizar pudiera ser tan joven.

"Tienes razón. Yo tengo cien años Yessat".

Bella dio un suspiro. Sus ojos se abrieron redondos que la delataban. "Pero ¿cómo"?

"Yo puedo leer tus pensamientos". Ari sonrió en forma abierta. "No te preocupes por eso. Cuando nos vayamos de esta cámara y saquemos nuestros temores, yo no me voy a meter en tu mente otra vez. Ahora lo hice sólo para que luego no dudaras de mis habilidades".

Bella resopló, cosa que no es de emperatrices. "Como si eso pudiera suceder".

Ari se rió en voz baja entre dientes. Se le ocurrió a Bella que el sonido de su risa era encantador como lo era su cuerpo.

"Gracias".

Bella, avergonzada se mordió el labio y se viró su cabeza hacia su lado. De inmediato, contrita, Ari extendió su mano y le acarició la melena de cabello de fuego. "Está bien" Nosotros no cohibimos placer en Tryston como tú en tu planeta. Ni las mujeres aquí se avergüenzan de exhibir sus encantos".

Así lo he notado. "Ah. Entonces te diste cuenta de las nee' kas de los reyes menores y los altos señores juntos por ahí, ¿no es cierto?

Bella frunció el seño al pensar. Ella se acordaba específicamente de una mujer. La de cabello castaño y cuerpo pequeño que portaba una qi' ka blanca, completamente transparente, que le pasó por el lado en camino a la recámara azul que para nada parecía avergonzarse de ser exhibida. Ella había gozado de la atención de los guerreros lujuriosos, y hasta se deleitaba por eso. Bella la envidiaba, si por nada más, su habilidad de no tener cohibiciones. "Sí, me di cuenta. ¿Porqué están aquí"?

Esperan que termines tu baño para que puedan cenar contigo a la salida de esta luna en el banquete de consumación".

Le vino un tic en la quijada de Bella. "¿B-banquete de c-consumación"? No esperan que tenga sexo con Edward ante ellos, ¿cierto?

"¡Por las arenas, no"! Ari echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Cuando menguó un poco su diversión, sacudió su cabeza y sonrió entre dientes. Un hoyuelo le salió. "Sólo yo seré testigo de la unión".

Bella trajo su mano a su frente con una palmada. "¿Tú tienes que verlo"? ¡Santo cielo"!

Ari tomó su mano y se dio un apretón tranquilizador. "Estará bien, Bella. Créeme, me querrás ahí en el primer apareamiento".

"¿Sí? ¿Para qué"? Ella preguntó aprensivamente. Una imagen del miembro viril de Edward que la partía por la mitad reventó en su mente.

Ari trató con desespero no reírse, porque parecía que era todo lo que había hecho desde conocer a la Alta Reina. Ari se mordió el labio y movió su cabeza. "No serás partida en pedazos, amiga, pero para las vírgenes, el brechar puede ser difícil. Yo me iré de inmediato cuando el miembro viril del Alto Rey esté completamente incrustado en tu canal".

"Pero no soy virgen".

"¿Te has apareado con un guerrero trystonni"?

"No".

Ari movió su mano en forma distraída. "Eres una virgen".

"¡Santo cielo"! Bella sintió que se desmayaba. Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre sus senos como para protegerse, y ella se estremeció. "Lo tienen tan grande los guerreros"?

Ari pasó su lengua por sus labios como si recordara un trocito que hubiera satisfecho en algún momento en el pasado. "Sí".

El único sonido de Bella fue uno de gárgaras y de estrangulación.

Ari se rió entre dientes otra vez. Ella no podía aguantarse de que le gustara la nueva divertida Alta Reina. "Ahora, para contestar tu pregunta anterior…"

Bella frunció su nariz. Sonrió por primera vez y, sacudió su cabeza. "Perdóname, pero estoy tan sobrecogida de emoción que no tengo la menor idea de qué pregunta hice".

Está bien. Tú me preguntaste qué clase de jabón usamos".

"Ah, sí. ¿Qué clase de jabón es"?

Ari señaló las aguas frescas invitantes en que las mujeres estaban sumergidas hasta la mitad. "La sacerdotisa menor de Sand City han encantado las instalaciones de baño dentro del Palacio de las Dunas. Una sustancia de limpieza en las aguas, que lava las impurezas ahora, mientras hablamos".

"Eso es tan chévere". Bella ahuecó sus manos bajo el líquido plateado y entonces hizo que el agua salpicara el agua fresca en sus senos. "¿Ni siquiera necesitamos esponjas?"

Ari encogió sus hombros. "No, pero nosotros seremos lavadas mejor en un momento. Esclavas Kefa llegarán cuanto antes para hacerlo".

"¿Es-esclavas"? Bella, ofendida puso sus manos en sus caderas. "¡Eso es deplorable"!

"No, en lo absoluto".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso"?

Ari sonrió. Ella estaba agradecida de que a diferencia de todas las otras personas en Sand City, varones y hembras, Bella no se dirigía a ella con niñería, temiendo que la convirtieran en una _titzy_. "No son seres que piensan, Las Kefas sólo encantadas".

Al ver la ceja arrugada de la Alta Reina, la Jefa Sacerdotisa trató de explicar. "Yo leo tus pensamientos y veo el pasado de tu planeta en ellos. Hacer de una Kefa una esclava no es como hacer un esclavo humano de una raza distinta". Ella hizo un gesto distraído. "Es como hacer de una máquina, un esclavo".

Bella se mordió el labio. "¿Entonces son máquinas"?

"Sí, pero no en la manera en que piensas. No son partes mecánicas poseídas". Ari dio un suspiro, insegura por la primera vez en mil años terrestres de cómo explicarle sus palabras. "_Kefas _son hechas de arena de colores que se encuentran en las tierras fronterizas. Ellas han sido encantadas por sacerdotisas, creadas con el único fin de dar placer. Ellas no piensan, no sienten, no tienen emociones. Sólo hacen según se les instruye. Una ameba en tu tierra tendría un mayor proceso de pensar".

Bella dejó que eso pasara. "¿Y Edward tiene muchas de estas mujeres encantadas?"

"Más de trescientas".

"Entiendo". Sus hombros se bajaron un poquito. Pensar que Edward tenía sexo con mujeres irreales no la debía molestar, pero la molestaba.

Y entonces, cuando seis esclavas Kefas desnudas entraron en la cámara de cristal azul y se le unieron en las aguas, Bella decidió que la molestaba muchísimo. Quizás no pensaban, pero estas mujeres encantadas eran preciosas.

Las esclavas tenían cuerpos que brillaban del color que quisieran. De pie en las aguas con ellas dos mujeres hechas de amarillo que brillaba, dos hechas de rojo que brillaba, una hecha de un color lila que brilla y la última de un azul parpadeante. Todas eran preciosas. Todas pechugonas. Y todas las sacerdotisas se parecían a Pámela Sue Anderson. Esto definitivamente era el sueño de Hugh Heffner hecho realidad.

Bella apretaba sus dientes y señalo a Ari. "¿Todas estas Kefas han tenido sexo con mi esposo"?

"Por supuesto". Ari se encogió de hombros como si no importara. "Así es la manera de un guerrero cuando se ha unido con su Compañera Sagrada-como lo estarás tú a la salida de esta luna después de la comida de consumación- Edward sólo vendrá a ti para sus necesidades de apareamiento". Ella sonrió, el gesto fue como bálsamo refrescante. "En verdad no hay razón para que te enojes sobre femeninas en el pasado de tu Compañero Sagrado, porque si lo haces, por siempre estarás enojada". Ella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. "Creo que el Alto Rey ha llevado a sus camas a cada una de sus seiscientas esclavas sirvientes".

"¡Santo cielo"!

Bella dio un suspiro mientras que la mujer azul se esparcía agua en sus senos, entonces se frotaba el líquido en sus poros. El sentir las manos de las Kefas que frotaban sobre sus pezones causaba que se endurecieran. Otro par de manos se añadieron, que le hacían homenaje a su vagina. Avergonzada por su excitación, Bella mordía su labio y apartó la mirada.

"Es una reacción normal a la estimulación física", objetó Ari, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se deleitaba con los tres pares de manos que frotaban cada hendidura de su cuerpo. Los pezones regordetes rosados de la Jefa Sacerdotisa se pusieron tirantes y enrojecieron. Sin avergonzarse por su placer, ella abrió sus muslos con amplitud, que les facilitaba el acceso a las manos aventureras de las Kefas para que le dieran masajes íntimos.

Ari dio un gemido y un gruñido, sus ojos se cerraron, sus labios se ampliaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Esta era una mujer que se gloriaba en su sexualidad.

Y cuando los temblores de placer de Ari comenzaron, Bella entendió que se trataba de voyeurismo que impulsaba a los jóvenes adolescentes y los hombres adultos allá en la Tierra a comprar películas atrevidas. No podía haber una vista más erótica o excitadora que ver a una mujer tan preciosa como Ari llegar a su clímax. Sus pezones se le hicieron más grandes, gruesos y tiesos mientras que una mirada de total felicidad se veía en sus rasgos. Hasta el olor acre de su excitación embriagaba. No era necesario estar sexualmente atraído a las mujeres para apreciar la vista en forma estética.

Antes que se diera cuenta completamente de lo que hacía, Bella abrió sus propios muslos amplios y permitió que las Kefas acariciaran su intimidad. Ella cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro, el sentir tantas manos que jugaban con sus pezones y chocha era difícil quedarse imuno a ello. Cuando sintió una boca que se atascó a su clítoris, ella se sacudió, y gimió de placer.

Cuando Bella por fin abrió sus ojos, fue para ver seis pares de traseros de Kefas desnudas salir de las aguas relajantes de la piscina. Era aparente, cuando habían terminado su trabajo, ellas se fueron. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Qué vergonzante!

Ari cloqueó su lengua e hizo un sonido de chasqueo. "Será mejor que se te pase la timidez, mi amiga, porque tendrás tu clímax en cada baño. Una Kefa no puede hacer otra cosa". Ella encogió sus hombros. "Por lo menos es común que las mujeres se bañes juntas en Tryston. Es así como hacemos nuestros vínculos de afecto emocional".

A Bella no la hubiera sorprendido si sus ojos se le hubieran salido de una vez de sus órbitas, casi se le salían bailando. "¿Al tener el clímax juntas"? chilló ella.

Ari sonrió entre dientes de traviesa. "¿Se te ocurre alguna manera mejor"?

La mandíbula floja de Bella se cerró con un sonido de clic. De repente, no se pudo aguantar. Tuvo que reírse. Sucumbió a una carcajada de risa, cubrió su boca con su mano. "Déjame adivinar. ¿Las que se tienes sus clímax juntas son de un pájaro las dos alas"?

La risa de Ari como un canto sonaba a través de el cámara cavernosa. "Algo parecido, amiga mía".

"¿Cuál es la razón de toda la felicidad aquí"?, retumbó la pregunta de Edward con su voz profunda mientras iba hacia la piscina plateada.

Cuando se puso de pie, Ari le extendió la mano a Bella y entonces se paseó de las aguas con la Compañera Sagrada de Edward cargada. Se detuvo para estar de pie ante él, la Jefa Sacerdotisa inclinó su cabeza por respeto. "Tan sólo nos conocíamos, su majestad".

Los ojos de Edward recorrieron rápido el cuerpo de Zir. "Te ves bien, como siempre".

"Te doy gracias". Inclinándole la cabeza a Bella, ella sonrió. "Nosotros hablaremos más luego. Por ahora, te espera tu Compañero Sagrado y el banquete de consumación esperan tu presencia".

Bella se mordió el labio, mordisqueándolo suave. Ella no quería que su única amiga aquí la dejara. "¿No comerás con nosotros"? preguntó en voz baja.

"No", negó Edward mientras movía su cabeza. "Por cuanto es nuestro deber cenar y alegrarnos con los que están bajo nuestra estación, la Jefa Sacerdotisa es demasiado exaltada para hacerlo. Ella nos esperará en nuestra cámara para la unión". Con eso hecho, Edward extendió la mano y le apretó uno de los pezones de Ari entre dos dedos, lo que causó que los ojos de Bella se abrieran de la impresión. "Te puedes ir, Santísima".

Ari inclinó su cabeza. "Paz y prosperidad para ti".

"Tanto como a ti también".

Bella le dio una mirada descontenta por tocarle el seno a Ari, pero igual de rápido se le olvidó. Ella dio un suspiro en su lugar mientras que la silueta de Ari brillaba, y entonces de disolvió en el aire. "¡Santo Cielo"! "¿Cómo hizo eso"?

Edward le sonrió a su nee' ka, sus ojos brillaban de pasión. "No lo puedo decir". Mientras levantaba a Bella, le empujó el pecho contra su cara y mamó de un pezón regordete. "¿Te dieron mucho placer las Kefas que te asigné, mis corazones"?

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Ella no quería hablar de eso. Le era suficiente difícil hablar de eso con otra mujer. "¿No debemos ir a comer"? chilló ella, un poco nerviosa mientras Edward seguía mamando sus senos.

"Mmm. Supongo que es así". El mamó ambos pezones una última vez, y entonces reacio la bajó. "Vamos. Deja que te vistamos en forma apropiada antes de unirnos en nuestro banquete de consumación".


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11 **

Bella se hizo amiga rápido de la hermosa y vivaz Tía de cabello castaño, quien había visto en el palacio antes. Tía era una reina menor y prima por matrimonio de Edward. Su Compañero Sagrado se llamaba Jik y era soberano de una colonia en Tryston a camino de tres días de Sand City.

Tía no sólo resultó ser muy confiable y amistosa, sino una educadora inestimable también. "¿Ves a esas mujeres que usan la qi' ka pero sin corpiño"? susurró.

"Sí". Bella frunció el seño, para nada contenta por su presencia. Una de esas mujeres sin corpiño, quien estaba muy viva y para nada encantada, usaba sus grandes senos como almohada para que Edward acostara su cabeza. Ella estaba de pie tras su silla, y le daba un masaje en sus grandes hombros y se reía de los juegos de palabras sexuales que algún guerrero acababa de hacer.

"Ella no son esclavas, pero tampoco son libres. Ellas siempre son bellísimas por cuanto son adquiridas mediante guerras y se les obliga a la servidumbre por el tiempo de cinco años Yessat". Tía encogió sus hombros elegantes. "Aunque la mayoría deciden seguir en Tryston aún después que su tiempo ha pasado, para cumplir con las necesidades de los guerreros sin aparear".

"Ya entiendo". Bella no le hizo caso a ese poquito de información. Por lo menos Tía había dicho los guerreros sin aparear, lo que excluía a Edward por completo después de esta noche. Por supuesto, ¿Porqué le debía importar"?

Bella frunció el seño mientras miraba la expansión del cuarto, mientras se dio cuenta que el hombre endurecedor apretaba las nalgas de dos Kefas que estaban de pie a cada lado. Primero la Jefa Sacerdotisa y ahora estas esclavas. ¿No podía retener las manos el ogro? "¿Porqué le da un masaje la mujer sin corpiño que no es una Kefa a Edward si esas sirvientas sólo le dan placer a los guerreros sin aparear"?

"Por la misma razón que una sirvienta sin corpiño le da un masaje ahora a mi Jik". Ella sonrió en forma abierta atrayendo atención favorable. "Es el único momento en que los guerreros juegan, en los banquetes de consumación".

Ah. Es la versión trystonni de una despedida de soltero. Sólo que estos que no son solteros permitían a que otras mujeres fueran sus títeres justo ante los ojos de sus esposas. "¿No te molesta"?

Tía le echó un vistazo a donde los hombres en la mesa al otro lado del cuarto estaban sentados, segregados de sus mujeres como era la costumbre en todos los banquetes de consumación. Que Jik permitiera que dos Kefas situadas de rodillas a ambos lados de él le mamaran su verga hinchada, parecía no parecerle importante a la de cabello castaño de cuerpo pequeño. Ella se encogió de hombros. "No es más que lo que las Kefas de nuestro hogar le hacen en la cámara de bañarse, seguramente.

Las manos de Bella se tiraron a su corazón. "Ari, la Jefa Sacerdotisa, dijo que cuando un guerrero se une, busca sus necesidades sólo con su Compañera Sagrada".

Tía asintió con la cabeza. "Cierto. Mi Jik nunca clavaría a una Kefa, ni otra hembra atada a él por la santa ley. Sólo yo".

"¿Tú no lo consideras",- Bella movió su mano como haciendo una ola hacia la mesa de hombres- "buscar sus necesidades con otras"?

Tía en verdad parecía sorprendida. "¡Por las arenas, no! Ella movió su cabeza y se rió en forma tonta. "¿No te llevaron las Kefas a tu gozo de mujer en el baño"?

Bella tuvo la buena suerte de sonrojarse. Tía tenía razón, pero a ella todavía no le importaba al pensar que una de esas mujeres encantadas le hiciera sexo oral a Edward. Así que cuando dos Kefas se tiraron de rodillas y desaparecieron bajo la mesa ante su esposo, se le undió el corazón de dolor en su pecho. En primer lugar, era cierto que ella no había querido venir a Tryston, pero coño, ahora que estaba aquí y no tenía otra opción mientras tanto pero quedarse quieta, ella comenzaba a pensar que el hombre era de ella.

Tía sintió el dolor de la Alta Reina. Ella le acarició con la mano por su brazo para calmarla. "Bella, de cierto estás enojada, ¿o no"?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Ay, querida"! Tía tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas, contenta porque ninguna de las otras nee' kas alrededor de la mesa de las mujeres le prestaba atención alguna". Ella sabía que darse cuenta sólo humillaría más a la Alta Reina. "Queridísima Bella, no agrades esto en tu mente más de lo que es. Míralas. Son sólo muñecas".

Tía se rió entre dientes, mientras trataba de limar las perezas y hacer que su amiga entendiera. "¿Te sentirías herida porque una criatura sin vida mamara a tu Compañero Sagrado? ¿O tan sólo una sirvienta de bajo grado como la que le sirve de almohada con sus senos a Edward"? Ella le dio unas palmadas en la mano de Bella para calmarla. "Se me olvida que todavía no conoces los placeres que sólo una Compañera Sagrada le puede traer a su guerrero. Cuando seas atravesada por el miembro viril de Edward, no te preocuparás sobre juegos sin mal en banquetes de consumación; créeme".

Bella le echó un vistazo a la mesa. Ella se mordió el labio sin quererlo.

"Las Kefas no son reales", le susurró Bella al oído. "No son más que una obra de magia, que nos engaña a sentirlas como en forma real. Y las sirvientas atadas que no tienen corpiño no se les tiene en mayor consideración que a ellas".

"No estoy muy segura que eso sea algo bueno. Son mujeres, en fin".

"Son bajas de guerra. Así es la vida".

Bella detestaba admitirlo, pero cuando lo veía desde ese punto de vista, el peso en su corazón se aliviaba un poco. Tía tenía razón. Los celos de una mujer encantada era como sentirse amenazada de un juego de realidad virtual. Y en cuanto a la sirvienta atada, Edward no parecía ponerle más atención que a la suavidad de sus senos acolchonados. Con una sonrisa tentadora, ella cubrió a su amiga con los suyos. "Gracias", dijo en voz baja.

"No es nada". Tía sonrió en forma abierta, buscando con sus ojos. "Sólo es así en los banquetes de consumación, los cuales se dan en rara vez de todas formas, cuando nuestros hombres se ponen tan bellacos con las sirvientas atadas y las _Kefas_. Cobra ánimos". Ella se acercó al reclinarse, bajando su voz hasta un susurro con el aliento. "Además, nosotros tendremos nuestro turno para cambiarle los ánimos a nuestros hombres".

"¿Qué quieres decir"?

Tía guiñó un ojo. "Dentro de un ratito verás, entonces cuando se calme sabrás".

Mientras Edward gritaba su clímax por todo el salón del comedor, Bella decidió que ella no quería saberlo".

Media hora después, Bella descubrió exactamente lo que Tía le quiso decir. Y ella se dio cuenta con una satisfacción engreída que Edward parecía como si quería matar a alguien, específicamente al guerrero sin aparear en cuyo regazo ella estaba montada.

"El Rey Dak tiene el derecho a eso, mi Alta Reina". El guerrero guapo continuó frotando su muslo mientras sonreía en forma abierta con descaro. "Tus bayas de mujer tienen el aspecto de frutas taka maduras".

Bella le sonrió en forma encantadora. Era curioso cómo hace dos días, quizá hace tampoco tiempo como ayer, quizá hace hasta una hora, tal comentario la hubiera mortificado. Era extraño lo que tener el clímax en los comedores y excitarse con gente desconocida mientras se bañaba podía hacerle a los modales de una mujer.

Bella echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que su esposo odioso viera cada movimiento de esta escena. Oh sí. El veía cada movimiento. Muchas gracias, Cam. "¡Cuán generoso es que lo digas"!

"Es sólo la verdad". El capiroteó una fruta taka con su dedo pulgar, lo que hizo que Bella aullara.

Bella dio una sonrisa aseguradora cuando él consideró con detenimiento sus preguntas. Está bien, así que no ignoraba por completo la mortificación.

Otro guerrero fue hacia donde estaba Bella reclinada cruzada en el regazo de Cam y se agachó sobre sus rodillas a su lado. Mientras él deslizaba su mano por sus muslos, y dio un gruñido de agradecimiento. Bella se dio cuenta que el novato estaba muy erecto. "Yo juro, mi Alta Reina, jamás he visto piel como la suya".

Bella dio un vistazo por la recámara. Edward no le prestaba atención alguna a las sirvientas sin corpiño que se frotaban contra él, que esperando seducirlo, presionando sus senos en el rostro del joven guerrero enamorado, que se reía en forma tonta mientras la agarró por la cintura y se las mamó. Otro guerrero se reclinaba a su lado, que le frotaba el clítoris y sonreía en forma abierta. Jik, un hombre grande en la flor de su vida, se sentaba en el otro lado de la recámara ojeando dagas a los hombres valientes más jóvenes.

Bella seguía sorprendida de que esto sucedía. Ella estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ella ni se dio cuenta cuando Cam apartó su qi' ka, dejando expuesto sus otros labios a la vista de todos los guerreros sin aparear del lado de las mujeres del salón del comedor. Ella casi no se dio cuenta del hecho de que los dedos de Jek se habían enredado en su vello púbico y la acariciaban como a una gatita.

Tía había explicado que esta parte de las costumbres antiguas se hacía para volver locos hasta frenesí a los guerreros. Ella se daba pompa porque ella y Jik siempre tenían las mejores uniones sexuales cuando se iban a sus recámaras después de las cenas de consumación. Era como si su guerrero tuviera que comprobar algo y, por supuesto, Tía sólo estaba demasiado contenta para obligarlo.

El sentimiento de los dedos de Jek que rozaban su clítoris trajo a Bella otra vez al presente. Se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en el regazo de Cam completamente desvestida d su qi' ka, sus piernas ahora abiertas para el placer de la vista de todos los guerreros sin aparear y, ligeramente excitada.

"Color de fuego", susurró Jek con voz profunda, "también es cierto".

"¿Color de fuego"? Rumió Bella sin aliento. Mientras carraspeaba, ella forzó que su tono bajara a uno que sonara un poquito menos excitada. "¿Color de fuego"? preguntó ella con más calma.

"Sí". Acurrucado entre sus piernas abiertas, él se le recostó e hizo un movimiento largo de lamido desde la apertura se su vagina hasta la parte superior de su clítoris. El torcía su lengua antes de responder más. Ella inhaló. "Dak declaró que tu parche de vello era de color de fuego. "Es cierto, ahora lo veo".

"Oh". Para su gran disgusto, Bella se dio cuenta que se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil tener un pensamiento en su mente. Jek tenía talento, eso lo podía admitir.

Lo siguiente de lo que se dio cuenta Bella es que ella estaba rodeaba por todos lados por gigantes como torres que estaban excitados e incluía a Dak. Aún cuando Cam le mamaba el pezón derecho y gruñía de las ganas, un guerrero guapo a quien todavía no la habían presentado le capiroteó con la lengua el izquierdo, lo que hizo que la punta de su pezón izquierdo entrara en su boca.

Bella quería gritar. Ella quería decirle a estos hombres que ella no era así, que ella no disfrutaba de esto, pero no lo podía hacer; hubiera sido una mentira.

Era erótico en forma hedonística.

Era más excitante de lo que podría admitir estar acostada desnuda con las piernas abiertas mientras que un clan de hombres guapos lujuriosos la acariciaban en forma íntima. Era mil veces mejor que el incidente en la cámara de baño.

"Permita que yo sea el escogido, Su Majestad".

En alguna forma Bella logró abrir sus ojos vidriosos por lo suficiente para mirar fijo al rostro expectativo del excitado Jek. "¿El escogido"? exhaló.

"Sí". Jek movía su lengua en forma espiral alrededor de su clítoris, y entonces lo mamaba mientras que sus dedos escarbaban en sus rizos de color de fuego. Bella agarró el dorso de su cabeza, y movía sus dedos entre su cabello negro azabache.

Jek alzó la mirada y sonrió en forma abierta a sabiendas. "El guerrero sin aparear que te dé tu gozo de mujer antes que el Alto Rey se te introduzca". Su boca se enterró entre sus muslos y la mamó en forma minuciosa antes de salir por aire. Ella dio un gemido lascivo. "Tengo fama de haber llevado hasta diez sirvientas atadas a su goce de mujer en una salida de luna, mi Alta Reina. Mi madre ha oído las historias. A ella le constan mis escapadas lujuriosas".

¡Santo cielo! Imagínese preguntarle a una madre terrestre que catalogue cuán bien le parece que su hijo hace el sexo oral. Esto era demasiado. Bella parecía no poderle pedir a Jek que dejara de lamer su coño como tampoco podía dejar de respirar. Su cuerpo excitado de cierto pensaba por sí mismo.

Tía había mencionado que en las ceremonias de consumación, las parejas no se iban a sus recámaras hasta que le sirvieran a los guerreros las mujeres atadas y sus nee' kas fueran provocadas a sus clímax por los guerreros sin aparear. Los jóvenes bellacos esperaban su parte de la tradición, porque era la única vez que tenían permiso de tocar a una mujer apareada. Si en otro momento se le acercaran, el Compañero Sagrado los golpearía hasta matarlos.

"¿Soy yo tu escogido"? preguntó Jek con voz brusca.

Bella lo miró fijo a través de sus párpados entrecerrados. Ella todavía podía ver a Cam y el guerrero cuyo nombre ella no sabía que mamaba sus pezones como a pirulís. Los otros guerreros se reunieron en su rededor- Dak también- lo miraban todo, sin que se les fuera por desapercibido nada de la ceremonia. Con sus ojos le comían el cuerpo, devoraban los labios del bollo de Bella como si fueran ellos los que estuvieran de rodillas ante sus muslos.

La escena tentadora de tantos hombres erguidos, completamente vestidos, reunidos alrededor de una mujer desnuda, excitada en extremo era una que haría a cualquiera pensar. Bella se sentía más erótica y deliciosamente lasciva que lo que las palabras podrían expresar. Sin pensarlo más, ella bajó su rostro del hijo su amigo entre sus piernas, invitándolo sin palabras a que la llevara a su clímax.

Jek gimió, su rostro se enterró entre sus muslos. El lamió, mordisqueó y mamó en su clítoris como si fuera a un dulce preferido.

Desde alguna parte del fondo de su conciencia, Bella oyó a Tía gritar mientras que el venirse de su amiga vibraba por todo su cuerpo. Ella precibió sonidos de risa tonta, y la voz de un hombre quien sólo podía ser Jik quien levantaba a su Compañera Sagrada en sus brazos y le decía que le enseñaría lo que en realidad era placer.

Ella oyó estas cosas, pero le prestó poca atención. Ella estaba demasiado entretenida en lo que su hijo hacía entre sus piernas.

Los brazos de Bella se quedaron sin fuerza mientras que los sentimientos de éxtasis se hacían agudos, más intensos. Gemía y temblaba ella, cerró sus ojos y simplemente sentía.

Bocas, lenguas, y dientes en su pezón. Labios, lengua y dientes mamaban en su clítoris lleno de sangre hasta su límite. Otra mano frotaba su muslo de arriba abajo. Lenguas en su barriga. Dedos frotaban entre sus rizos. Palabras susurradas de agradecimiento por espectadores.

Era abrumador.

Gritando los pezones de Bella sobresalían y se hicieron más gruesos y endurecieron de las bocas agradecidas de los guerreros que mamaban en ellas mientras que ella con violencia tenía su clímax. Sus labios se hicieron de un color rojo delicioso, que bocanearon para decirle a Jek sin palabras que había hecho bien.

Entonces Bella era levantada en los brazos del excitado y feroz Alto Rey quien tenía algo por demostrar. Ella cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó en el pecho de Edward mientras que se dirigía a la recámara.

"Ningún guerrero te hará gritar como yo te haré, nee' ka. Ningún guerrero".

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Ella de repente se preguntaba cuán buena era la idea había sido desatar los instintos de celos de Edward.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza. Ari había tenido razón. Bella estaba contenta de que ella estuviera ahí para la unión.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12 **

Edward había querido matar a los guerreros jóvenes que se habían atrevido a tocar a su esposa _pani_. Entre lujuria y temperamento, estaba tan abrumado, se hizo necesario respirar profunda algunas veces.

Su nee' ka estaba acostada repanchingada en la cama alzada, con sus brazos sobre su cabeza y sus piernas abiertas para la unión. Su mirada estaba cautivada, tal y como cuando la reclamaron, lo que hizo que ella no pudiera resistir su voluntad.

No que pareciera que ella quisiera resistir.

Edward con rapidez se deshizo de su ropa de guerrero, entonces se le unió a Bella en la cama alta. El se situó en sus rodillas entre sus piernas, lo que le daba a su Compañera Sagrada la primera mirada de su erección.

Bella dio un suspiro por su tamaño. Era grueso y largo y ella no tenía idea de cómo pensaba meterlo todo dentro de ella. Aún así, estaba tan anciosa para que Edward la invadiera que era inútil negar desearlo.

Justo entonces, la forma de la Jefa Sacerdotisa se cristalizó al lado de la cama alzada. Desnuda como habían estado en su baño, Ari se paseó tranquila hasta arriba de la cama alzada y tomó su lugar al lado de Edward. "Necesitas calmarte, sino vas a lesionar a tu nee' ka".

Edward cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro de cansancio. El olía la excitación de Bella, ver con sus propios ojos cuán engordado y listo estaba su coño engordado estaba por su verga. Lo sobrecogía en una forma que él desconocía, y lo hacía sentirse primitivo, más animal que hombre. El necesitaba algo de control. "Tienes el derecho de eso, Oh Santa", confesó titubeando. "Le dolerá si le hago una ranura como una bestia _maki_".

Bella presintió lo que estaba a punto de hacer la Jefa Sacerdotisa antes de que lo hiciera. Le dio vuelta al cuerpo de Edward para que estuviera de frente a ella, Ari tomó su largo y grueso pene en su boca y lo mamó con la destreza de una mujer de mil años bien acostumbrada a la lujuria de un guerrero.

Edward cerró sus ojos y gimió, las venas de su cuello de acordonado apretado. El agarró ambos lados del rostro de la Jefa Sacerdotisa, metiéndosela y sacándosela con ferocidad. Ella adoptó su paso, y le dio todo lo que necesitaba.

Bella se asombró al darse cuenta que en lugar de sentir celos de Ari, era excitada al ver a la Jefa Sacerdotisa hacerle sexo a su esposo. Era como atestiguar un rito místico y pagano donde ella era apuntada a ser el sacrificio virgen. De alguna manera, Bella por instinto supo que Ari jamás tocaría a Edward otra vez después de que la unión tomara lugar. Eso sólo hizo la escena más erótica, saber que ella podía ver hasta satisfacerse, deleitarse en placer del que sólo había leído en libros, sin tener que jamás preocuparse que ellos seguirían a espalda suya cuando terminara la noche.

No es que le importara.

Pero ¡Dios- le importaba!

Edward se soltó de la boca de la Jefa Sacerdotisa momentos después, dio un bramido hizo eco en la cámara de cristal rojo fosforescente.

Ari lo lengüeteó hasta que estaba seco, entonces soltó su pene y se dirigió al cuerpo muy excitado de Bella. Ella le sonrió a ella mientras que ponía una almohada suave, sedosa bajo la espalda de Bella, levantando sus caderas al aire y sacando sus labios con más prominencia. Edward bramó.

Bella le sonrió a Ari, entonces viró su cuello para estar de frente a su esposo. Ella no lo podía creer, pero el hombre estaba más erecto que nunca.

"¿Estás lo suficiente saciado para romper a tu esposa con cariño o todavía te sientes fuera de control"? Ari gateó en sus manos y rodillas para unirse a Edward en la parte baja de la cama ante las piernas abiertas de Bella.

Edward no le contestó. Su ceja goteaba con transpiración mientras él hacía un esfuerzo que se veía para frenar en su necesidad de conquistar y reclamar.

Ari se dio vuelta hacia Bella y arqueó una ceja dorada, como si le pidiera permiso para calmar a Edward. Bella cerró sus ojos en breve, y se preguntaba qué le pasaba. Ella dio un gemido por la anticipación de verlo, sintiéndose deliciosamente excitada y sin arrepentirse lasciva. Era todo el instar que Ari necesitaba.

Gateando alrededor de Edward en la inmensa cama y hasta donde estaba Bella acostada, Ari calló de espalda al lado de la Alta Reina y abrió sus muslos como una señal. "Venga a mí, Su Majestad. Me doy gratuitamente para calmar su cuerpo".

Con un gruñido, Edward alzó las caderas de la Jefa Sacerdotisa de la cama y entró en su coño en un último y largo empujón. Inconsciente de todo menos saciarse, Edward calló sobre su cuerpo, mamando sus pezones mientras que daba empujones rápidos y fuertes. Ari dio un gemido, llegando a su clímax rápido.

Bella no podía dejar den pensar en cuán encantador era la escena. Ella miró, completamente hechizada mientras que ella se levantó en un codo, y sentía un líquido caliente que se amontonaba en su barriga. Los ojos de Edward estaban cerrados mientras que se atascaba uno de los pezones rosados de Ari y mamaba con frenesí, invistiéndola duro durante todo el tiempo. Los músculos en su espalda pulcra y bronceada se hacía bulto y fenomenal. Los de sus nalgas se atascaban en una serie de contracciones y se soltaban, contracciones y se soltaban.

Ari llegó a su clímax una, dos, tres veces máas antes que Edward por fin llegara a su clímax.

El nunca soltó el pezón.

Entonces Bella supo porqué.

El proceso comenzaba otra vez.

Por los siguientes veinte minutos o más, la excitación de Bella aumentaba cada vez más pesada y más le urgía mientras que miraba los empujones de Edward en el cuerpo de la Jefa Sacerdotisa una y otra vez, de nuevo y de nuevo. Sus ojos nunca se abrieron mientras que soltaba su pezón durante todos los veinte clímax de Ari, mojándola otras dos veces antes de que sintiera control suficiente para tomar a su esposa con suavidad.

Y entonces se detuvo.

Le dio las gracias a la Jefa Sacerdotisa por su generosidad de cuerpo, Edward murmuró que estaba listo para seguir con la unión. Ambos tomaron sus posiciones anteriores, Edward sobre sus rodillas entre los muslos abiertos, Ari a su lado.

Ari extendió su mano hacia abajo y ajustó la almohada, cambiando de posición al cuerpo excitado de Bella, moviendo sus caderas a su primera posición, sacando como de un empujón sus labios.

Edward gimió. "Por la diosa, te deseo nee' ka".

La Jefa Sacerdotisa enterró la palma de la mano por la muñeca en el tejido de grasa en el vello púbico de Bella, causando que ella gimiera. Lo metió en su piel hinchada, ella estaba satisfecha con la cantidad de rocío que saturaba sus dedos cuando ella lo sacó. Ella sonrió con ironía. "Es hora". La Jefa Sacerdotisa fue la lado de Edward, tomó su gran pene en una mano y le dio un masaje en sus nalgas con la otra. "Métase en ella lento, su majestad. Entre suave".

Los pezones de Bella se alargaron bastante en reacción a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Lo que pasaba no le salió de la mente de Edward. Respiró profundo, los orificios de su nariz se movían nerviosamente, él cerró sus ojos con rapidez para dominar en su apetito.

"¿Requieres otra mamada, su señoría"?

"No, Ari. Yo me encargaré esta vez". Edward sonrió de agradecimiento, y capiroteó la areola. "Aunque se lo agradezco".

Esta vez Bella se alegraba por eso. Ella estaba lista para ser más que una observadora. Ella quería participar. Ella movió sus caderas con a sabiendas para participar, y dio un gemido. "Por favor Edward, cógeme ahora".

Edward gimió en un tono bajo en su garganta, Edward cerró sus ojos y pasó sus dedos por su cabello negro azabache. Gotitas de transpiración aparecieron otra vez en su frente, e hicieron su cabello húmedo. Por suerte, las tres trenzas en ambas sienes se mantenían la masa sedosa de que se le cayera a su vista. "¿Estás lista para unirte conmigo, _pani_"?

"Sí", susurró con voz profunda.

Edward permitió que Ari dirigiera su vara a la apertura del calor de su nee' ka. La Jefa Sacerdotisa le siguió dando un masaje en las nalgas con su otra mano, lo que produjo un efecto de bálsamo en su necesidad ardiente. "Entonces únete a mí si lo deseas",

Con un empujón de un cuarto del camino dentro de ella, Edward sofocó un juramento por el sentimiento exquisito. El necesitaba derramar su fuerza de vida lo antes posible, no fuera que abriera a Bella como un animal silvestre en su celo.

Bella dio un suspiro, arqueando sus caderas para la introducción de su Compañero Sagrado.

Edward tomó su cintura. "No lo hagas, mi amor". Su respiración era dificultosa y esporádica. El podía sentir que se perdía el control. "Quédate acostada sin moverte hasta que mi vara esté completamente metida en ti".

Sintiendo su agarre impulso de tener control, Bella se quedó sin moverse. El era enorme- sólo enorme. El en verdad la hubiera lastimado si no tuviera cuidado siempre".

Bella asintió con la cabeza, aunque su agarre se hacía inevitable. "Por favor apúrate", murmuró.

Edward gimió mientras empujaba su verga más dentro de ella. El canal de terciopelo estaba a punto de matarlo. Nunca había pensado necesitar el cuerpo de una mujer así. El se había apareado con más mujeres que las que podría contar, esclavas encantadas y esclavas obligadas también, pero jamás había sido tan rigurosamente probado su control.

Las venas en el cuello de Edward se parecían amarrarse mientras que le rogaba a la diosa por control. A empujones otra vez, él se metió hasta que la única parte de él que quedaba visible era la que Ari tenía en su mano empuñada todo lo que podía alrededor de su base gruesa.

Bella dio un quejido. Sus ojos muy abiertos, ella buscaba el rostro de Edward. Era evidente que ella comenzaba a sentir miedo de virgen. "¿Hay más"? susurró ella.

"Casi estoy completamente en tu canal, mis corazones".

"Ella tiene miedo". Ari movió una mano hacia Edward. "No se meta más todavía". Soltando su vara, la Jefa Sacerdotisa le dio su atención completamente a Bella. "Será más felicidad de lo que te puedes imaginar, mi Alta Reina. Deje que ayude a prepararla".

Bella la vio con detenimiento y en forma inquisitiva, entonces miró hacia abajo donde ella y Edward casi estaban completamente unidos. Ari usó ambas manos para abrir amplios los labios de Bella. Cuando la lengua de la Jefa Sacerdotisa primero tocó su clítoris, la cabeza de Bella cayó en las almohadas mientras ella empezó a gemir en éxtasis.

Edward se balanceó hacia atrás y adelante con la vagina de Bella, sin meterse más de lo que ya estaba metido. La lengua de Ari se arremolinó y bailaba, lamía y mamaba, creando una magia que pronto tendría el coño Bella inundado con humedad.

Pero la Jefa Sacerdotisa no se detuvo. Ella se mantuvo al paso, mordisqueando en el clítoris hinchado de Bella, entonces intercambiaba con mamadas. Bella se dio cuenta que Ari no pensaba detenerse hasta que ella se viniera.

Edward continuó a balancearse hacia atrás y adelante en su canal apretado, suprimiendo los impulsos irrefrenables a derramar su fuerza de vida. "Haces muy bien, Ari". El alcanzó alrededor de ella a su espalda y comenzó a frotar sus labios íntimos. "Mi nee' ka va a tener su venirse cuanto antes pueda". El gruñó mientras que en forma implacable se metía a golpes en Bella. "Si hubiera sabido el valioso servicio hoy darías en la cama, te hubiera recompensado con una verga más antes de la unión".

Ario no subió la mirada para dar un comentario, pero Bella sabía que ella estaba excitada por las palabras de Edward. Ella podía sentir que se endurecían los pezones de la Jefa Sacerdotisa en su barriga. Ella podía verle las nalgas que se levantaban de Ari que invitaban a los dedos en busca, como gato que desea la caricia de su amo.

Edward deslizó tres dedos dentro de la Jefa Sacerdotisa, instándola a que fuera investida por su mano mientras la continuaba clavando con fuerza en Bella. "Toma tu placer de mujer, Ari. Bien te lo has ganado". El frotó la yema de un dedo en su clítoris hinchado mientras que sus tres dedos metidos continuaban a meterse más profundo.

Ari aceptó los llamados, siendo investida de arriba abajo en gozo, gimiendo en el clítoris de Bella, vibrando en él.

"¡Ay, Dios"!, gritó Bella, atascándose a los cueros de _vesha _que la rodeaban. "¡Ay, Dios"!

"Hazlo, nee' ka", ordenó Edward. "Encuentra tu placer".

Bella estalló.

Ari reventó.

Edward se enterró en Bella a la empuñadura. El quitó sus dedos pegajosos del coño de Ari y los lamió y dejó limpios. Aplastó con un golpe en forma juguetona el trasero, él sonrió en forma abierta cuando ella dio un aullido y se desplomó en su espalda. "Has hecho bien a esta salida de la luna". El deslizó la palma de una mano sobre su seno y apretó un pezón. "Yo puedo encargarme de lo que falta solo".

Con una inclinación de la cabeza, la forma de la Jefa Sacerdotisa brilló y se disolvió.

Edward dio un gruñido de satisfacción, dándole toda su atención a su _nee' ka_. Completamente atravesada, ella se veía más hermosa que lo que sus palabras podrían decir. Edward puso sus manos en ambos lados de su cabeza y se le acercó al cuerpo saciado. El no hizo intento para moverse dentro de ella, sólo permaneció quieto, viendo lo que harían sus emociones.

Bella estaba completamente saciada, sonreía como si encantada, sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sus pezones salían con picardía. Edward sonrió entre dientes con la vista. "¿Estás lista para verdadero placer, _pani_"?

Los párpados de Bella se batieron y abrieron al abrir. Edward besó a ambos, entonces le sonrió. "¿Quieres decir que hay más"?

El sonrió en forma abierta "Asegurado".

Bella estrechó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo, invitándolo a que le mostrara lo que tenía en mente. "Entonces a toda costa, no dejes que te detenga", susurró ella.

Con gruñidos, Edward salía y se zambullía en su coño en su empuñadura una vez más. Bella arqueó su espalda y dio un suspiro, sus piernas apretadas en la cintura de su esposo. Tuvo su clímax en forma instantánea, Bella gimió mientras que él le daba una serie de golpes largos y gruesos. "¡Dios mío", se quejó, "Edward, ay, Dios mío"!

Su quijada se atascó, Edward siguió a su paso implacable. "¡Por la diosa!, gruñó, las venas de su cuello y brazos prominentes, "tu coño pequeño me da la bienvenida como el de ninguna otra".

Bella gritó al llegar a su clímax otra vez. Sus piernas todavía atascadas alrededor de la cintura de Edward, ella dio golpes con su cintura hacia él también, en anticipación de sus golpes. "¿Me sientes mejor que tus sirvientas"? preguntó con malicia.

"Mil veces mejor", gruñó Edward.

"¿Mejor que Ari"?

"Sí", gruñó mientras se enterraba más profundo en su coño.

"Oh, "¿sí"? Insistió Bella con picardía.

Edward logró meterse en su coño aún más adentro. Cerró sus ojos con el exquisito de placer-dolor, él se martilló en el canal de Bella hasta que una vez más inundaba su verga con humedad. "El pasaje de Ari es apretado y tentador como el hambre, pero el tuyo, mi amor, fue creado por la diosa para servirme". El le dio más duro. "Tu canal", gruño, "Es el banquete de un Alto Rey".

Bella se desbarató a su alrededor, gritando de placer. "Dámelo todo", le rogó, "Que nada me retengas".

"Tu placer es mío, _nee' ka_".

Los orificios de su nariz se movían, sus músculos acordonados, Edward tomó a Bella por sus caderas y dio golpes metiéndose en su cuerpo con golpes fuertes, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. "Yo te uno a mí por la santa ley", dijo, golpeando su coño sin piedad. "Bella Q'ana Tal". Con un tiro de su cabeza hacia atrás, rugió como una bestia salvaje mientras que su clímax vino sobre él y chorreó su fuerza de vida en el vientre de Bella.

Las alhajas del collar matrimonial daban pulsos rápidos. Ella no tenía tiempo para descifrar ese evento antes de que venirse se apoderara de ella sin cesar, volviéndola loca en su intensidad. Las alhajas parpadeaban a ritmo con el pulso de su clímax, en ritmo con los golpes de Edward que se venía. Bella gritó, gemía del placer-dolor del despegue que todo lo consumió. Parecía seguir y seguir, sin piedad en su ferocidad.

Edward rugía- primario, territorial. Como un animal. El clímax fue tan fuerte para él como para Bella.

Cuando todo había pasado, sus párpados temblaban al querer abrirse. Ella miró a Edward una mujer muy y verdaderamente enamorada de su esposo. El miró con detenimiento sus ojos como un hombre que sentía las mismas emociones intensas, un hombre que sabía que nunca desearía de meterse en otro canal salvo el de Bella.

Edward sacó su verga semi-flácida del canal de su _nee' ka_. Agotado, se desplomó a su lado en la cama, entonces haló a Bella sobre su pecho y le pidió que descansara su cuerpo ahí.

Ninguno de ellos estaba listo para divulgarle al otro cuán fuerte sus emociones se habían entrelazado en la unión. Las nuevas sensaciones sobrecogían a ambos.

Sin decir cosa alguna, el Alto Rey y la Alta Reina de Tryston se durmieron en los brazos del otro.

Capítulo 13

Bella despertó una hora más tarde, todavía tendida en el pecho de Edward. Ella se sentó apoyada en sus codos, estudiando su rostro. Dormido profundo, él parece tan inocente. Para nada el hombre que se había tenido su placer con dos esclavas, una sacerdotisa y una esposa dentro de dos horas.

Con una sonrisa abierta, ella movió su cabeza. Aún la asombraba que ella, Bella, la contadora de impuestos tranquila, había sido llevada al clímax tantas veces y en tantas formas en los días pasados. Ella se sentía como otra mujer. Una mujer provocativa y lasciva.

Bella decidió explorar la recámara de los apartamentos reales mientras que Edward dormía, se levantó de encima de él y se bajó al piso. El fresco cristal rojo se sentía maravilloso en las plantas de sus pies.

Miró alrededor, lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta es que la recámara era gigantesca; era más grande que la casa entera en que vivía en la Tierra. A un lado estaba una cámara de baño particular. Bella podía distinguir las aguas plateadas que se doblaban en forma hipnótica en las paredes de la piscina de cristal rojo. Se veían llamativas. Ella sabía que se bañaría cuando llegara la mañana.

Al lado de la piscina había catres de la sala de estar hechos de algún tipo de cuero oscuro de _vesha_. ¿Porqué estaban ahí cuando la cama estaba sólo al otro lado de la recámara?, no tenía la menor idea del porqué.

En el lado distante de la cámara inmensa una instalación de almacenaje tallado en el cristal rojo, que albergaba las qi' kas de Bella y las vestimentas de guerrero de Edward. Había también cofres de alhajas preciosas y materiales crudos dentro de ellos.

En otra esquina de la cámara, lo que parecía ser una mini-cocina estaba tallado de la estructura de cristal rojo. Cuando se caminó a examinarla, resultó ser una unidad de refrigeración que tenía provisiones de botellas de matpow añejo. La sola mirada de las botellas cargadas de alhajas indicaba su costoso valor.

Aunque la mejor parte de la cámara era sin duda la cama tipo harén en que la habían investido hacía una hora, el mismo Edward dormía contento ahora. Estaba alzada una gran distancia del piso, sin duda para compensar por la estatura superior de un guerrero. Negra, suave como cuero de vesha que se usaban para dormir en ellas y para acurrucarse con ellas. Almohadas fabricadas de un material más suave que la seda y hechas de todo color de Tryston estaba esparcido en todas partes. Alhajas grandes, brillantes incrustadas dentro del fundamento. Era una vista maravillosa.

Era casi tan magnifico como el bárbaro tirado sin cuidado en ella. Una sonrisa abierta, Bella estaba a punto de unirse a Edward, despertándolo en una forma muy placentera, cuando un rayo de luz lila le dio en un ojo. Hipnotizada, ella con lentitud dio vuelta en su talón y caminó hacia un juego de puertas que se abrían al balcón.

Entrando por las puertas, Bella tomó aliento mientras se dirigía afuera al balcón tallado de cristal negro. La luz venía de una de las lunas de Tryston. Una luna lila. Era más hermosa que-

"¿Quién sigue"?

La mirada de Bella se fue de donde la luna se avecinaba en el cielo hacia abajo al piso de abajo donde un guerrero entablaba en juegos lujuriosos con cinco sirvientas desnudas. Cuando cerró sus ojos un poquito, ella se dio cuenta que el guerrero que cómodo se reclinaba no era otro sino Jek, el guerrero que con su boca la había llevado al clímax en el banquete de consumación. Tía y el heredero de Jik.

"¡Yo sigo"! Una de las sirvientas pechugonas se rió en forma tonta sin tener vergüenza mientras que se empinó en la verga de Jek y gruñó. Bella sentía como si no debiera mirar, pero no parecía no poder detenerse. Era como si un mundo entero de placer y deseo se le hubiera abierto este día pasado y ella quería aprender y disfrutarlo todo.

"Yo puedo con más de sólo una", dijo Jek con pompa. "¿Qué otra joven desea su placer"?

Una rubia que se reía en forma tonta con senos monstruosos se empinó en los dedos de la mano izquierda de Jek. Una de cabello castaño con encantos iguales se empinó en su otra mano dentro de ella. Una tercer sirvienta se sentó en su cara, sus labios se retorcían mientras que Jek aparentemente mamaba su el hueco de su clítoris. La primera sirvienta seguía montando arriba y abajo en su verga, gimiendo de placer.

Sip, el muchacho tenía talento.

Aparentemente en espadas. La quinta se rió mientras que encontró una manera de darse placer en uno de los pies de Jek. Llamó a quien aparentemente era una amiga para que se uniera en la diversión, una sexta sirvienta atada corrió de las sombras, sus senos se balanceaban de arriba abajo, encontró su éxtasis en el otro pie de Jek.

La escena erótica hacía que Bella estuviera mojada.

Había mujeres atascadas a cada protuberancia que Jek pudo encontrar, se torcía y gemía, tenía su clímax una y otra vez.

Bella dio un suspiro mientras que su cuerpo era levantado y ella era atravesada desde atrás en una erección tiesa. Gimiendo de la excitación, ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás en el pecho de Edward.

Edward tomó las caderas de Bella, sin hacer fuerza deslizó su coño hacia arriba y abajo en su verga. "Abre tus ojos, mi amorcito", le susurró ronco. "Abre tus ojos y mira a las sirvientas llegar a su placer de mujer".

Bella dio un suspiro. Edward escogía moverla hacia arriba y abajo en su erección con lentitud, como tortura. Al abrir sus ojos, ella miró con detenimiento a la mujer abajo, mirando con ojos glaseados mientras que gemían y se contorsionaban, atravesándose a propósito en cada parte del cuerpo de Jek. Entre la visa de tales placeres hedonísticos, el lento apareamiento que Edward le daba, y los halones de una de sus manos en sus pezones, Bella se sintió atrapada en una bruma de necesidad seductora.

"Estás tan apretada y caliente, _pani_". Edward gruñó suavemente mientras que Bella continuaba ordeñando su verga con su calor pegajoso. "Te encanta mirar, ¿no"? Con el gemido de ella, él haló uno de los capullos hinchados de sus pezones. "Sí, lo sé. Gozaste cuando me apareé con Ari, ¿no"?

"S-sí", ella confesó sin aliento, y lamía sus labios. "Me encantó el momento pícaro".

Edward gruñó, moviendo sus caderas en tal forma que Bella dio un suspiro. "Eres tan apasionante, _nee' ka_". El aumentó el paso de atravesarla una escasa fracción, mas fue lo suficiente para causarla que gimiera otra vez. "Yo casi me arrepiento que ya no puedo desear derramar mi fuerza de vida en otro canal sino el tuyo. Sólo por ver tu excitación…".

La escena abajo se convertía intensificarte. Bella gritó de reacción.

"¿Te acuerdas de la sirvienta de amplios encantos quien me sirvió de almohada para mi cabeza con sus senos en el banquete de consumación"?

"Sí".

Las caderas de Edward se giraron otra vez. Bella gimió.

"Ella era una de mis favorecidas antes de que nos apareáramos. Yo la follé todas las noches".

"Oh". La palabra le salió sin aliento, excitada. La imagen de Edward apareándose con otra mujer ya no la molestaba en la manera que la molestó antes de Ari, por lo menos no en fantasía. Ahora la excitaba.

"Aún más importante, estaba Muta, la Kefa azul". Edward gruñó mientras apretaba los pezones de Bella y pidió que el paso que su unión se apurara. "Mi apodo para ella era la mamadora". El giró sus caderas. "Ella me llevó al clímax entre cinco y seis veces a cada salida de la luna sin falta". Con el gemido de Bella, él continuó sin misericordia. "En muchas salidas de la luna yo las llamé a ambas a mi cámara, hora tras hora de buena folla".

"¡Ay dios"!

Edward apresuró el paso del apareamiento hasta frenesí, induciendo a Bella a que tuviera su clímax en el balcón. Ella dio un grito.

El grupo lujurioso de abajo seguían, aunque las sirvientas ahora habían cambiado de posición, cada una tomando un turno en la erección de Jek.

"¿Te gustaría que una de mis cositas de juego nos acompañaran en el baño alguna mañana, _nee' ka_"? Edward susurró incentivos en el espiral de la ojera de Bella mientras que él seguía golpeando al meterse en ella desde atrás. "¿Te gustaría ver a Muta mamar mi verga mientras que Myn la sirvienta se encargue de mi saco"? Bella tuvo un clímax violento, un hecho que casi hizo que la erección de Edward echara lo último de su lecho. "¿Te gustaría verlas traerme a mi goce de hombre, mis corazones"?

"S-sí", Bella confesó en camino a su tercera vez que se venía. "Sí. Ay, dios! Oh, sí".

Edward giró sus caderas y se metió en su coño a golpes sin piedad mientras que fueron a tropezones del balcón de vuelta a su cama. Sin salir de su canal apretado, él puso a Bella en cuatro, todavía de pie a toda estatura mientras que daba golpes en ella sin piedad desde atrás. "¿Deseas que yo las convoque mañana, _nee' ka_? ¿Deseas ver a tu Compañero Sagrado mamar los pezones regordetes azules y que saboree los encantos rosados entre los muslos de Myn"?

Bella recibió sus golpes, llegando al clímax por la cuarta vez. "Edward".

"Dime", dijo entre dientes, los golpes sin fin dentro de ella la llevaron a la quinta vez que se venía. "Nombra tu deseo, pequeña".

"Sí", gruñó ella, todo menos entre sollozos del placer sobrecogedor. "Las quiero en nuestro baño. Quiero ver que te mamen y tú a ellas".

Cada músculo en el cuerpo de Edward se hizo tirante. Las imágenes en su mente eran vivas. Sentir la sexta vez que se venía Bella fue embriagante en extremo. El halar de su coño pegajoso era encantador. "entonces mañana, es lo que tendrás". Gruñendo, envistió a Bella fuerte.

Con un giro de sus caderas, Edward se metió a golpes dentro de ella unas veces más antes de entregarse al placer-dolor y chorrear su fuerza de vida en su vientre. Las alhajas en el collar matrimonial parpadeaban. Su clímax se intensificó e hizo que él rugiera.

Bella gritó, corcoveando bajo su esposo mientras que ola tras ola de dolor de placer intenso venía sobre ella. Ella se estremeció y pulsó al venirse tras venirse que le reventaba la barriga.

Repleta, Bella gimió mientras caía boca abajo en la cama. Respirando profundo, ella cerró los ojos.

Edward le dio una nalgada juguetona en el trasero. "¿Piensas hacerle caso omiso a tus deberes, joven"?

Los ojos de Bella se quedaron cerrados mientras que una sonrisa leve estaba sobre sus rasgos. "¿Qué quieres decir"?

Edward no le contestó. Se lo mostró a cambio. Poniendo a Bella en cuatro otra vez, se metió en ella otra vez desde atrás y a golpes se metió en ella con fuerza.

Bella gruñó. Ella decidió no quejarse.

Bella despertó la mañana siguiente al sonido de la risa de Tia.

"Veo que le diste completo placer, primo", declaró la voz de un hombre asombrado, "su coño está hinchado y duerme el sueño de los muertos".

Edward se rió entre dientes. Bella sintió la punta de sus dedos rozar en forma posesiva sobre sus labios vaginales. "Sí. Yo me apareé con ella cinco veces más después de que partiera la Jefa Sacerdotisa. La Alta Reina está, sin duda, repleta", dijo con pompa.

Se oyó risa por toda la recámara. "¿Estás seguro que la debemos despertar para un baño"? preguntó Tía, mientras bajaba el tono de su voz. "Se ve exhausta".

Bella no le dio tiempo a Edward para que contestara eso. Con un parpadeo se abrieron sus párpados, y entonces los cerró un poquito mientras trataba de acostumbrar su vista a la luz del nuevo día. "Buenos días, durmiente", dijo pensativo.

Bella le sonrió con ternura. Respiró profundo mientras que ella se daba cuenta de sus alrededores. Ella todavía estaba en la cama con Edward, ambos desnudos, pero Jik y Tía estaban aquí por razones que ella no podía entender.

Bella estaba tendida en los cueros de _vesha _sin cobertura, con un brazo sobre su cabeza y una pierna doblada por la rodilla, dando amplia vista de su vagina hinchada a su amiga y el primo de Edward. Alarmada, pero con esperanza de pasar como indiferente, ella le sonrió a Jik y a Tía, y se movió para cerrar sus piernas de la sus vistas.

Aparentemente ignorante de lo vergonzoso que se sentía, Edward siguió acariciando los labios de su coño ante ellos aún después de que ella intentara cerrar sus piernas. Sus muslos permanecían abiertos. "Hola. ¿Qué hacen ambos aquí"?

Jik le sonrió con ternura a Bella, sus ojos recorrían de agradecimiento el cuerpo de Bella, sobre su coño. "Edward nos ha invitado a bañarnos, mi Alta Reina. ¿Espero sea de tu gusto?

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras estudiaba su rostro guapo. "Por supuesto. Y por favor, llámame Bella".

Jik asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

"Es una hora que nos da usted", declaró Tía contenta, con una sonrisa abierta a Bella. "Gracias a usted por invitarnos a ser la primera pareja apareada a bañarse usted y el Alto Rey".

"De nada". Bella no estaba segura de cómo los había honrado, pero ella en su mente se encogió de hombros, decidiendo llevarse por ello.

Edward carraspeó su garganta. "Comienza tú con tu nee' ka sin nosotros. Nosotros iremos en cuanto antes, primo".

Jik inclinó su cabeza, tomó a Bella por el brazo y la llevó hacia el otro lado de la inmensa recámara.

Cuando ya estaban donde no los pudieran oír, Edward se viró otra vez hacia Bella, se dio cuenta que ella lo estudiaba a él con una expresión de preguntar en su rostro. "¿Sí"? preguntó con voz bastante brusca, temiendo que él supiera lo que ella pensaba.

"Pensé…" Bella se mordió su labio, indecisa de si proseguir con el tema o interrogar sobre su buena suerte.

"¿Sí"?

"Yo pensaba que tú ibas a invitar a Muta y a Myn a bañarse con nosotros esta mañana".

Edward dio un suspiro. Para el asombro de Bella, su rostro verdaderamente estaba poseído por lo que en la mayoría de la gente sería vergüenza. "Nee' ka…" dijo en un suspiro otra vez, entonces ladeó su cabeza.

Bella se sentó con una postura recta. Ella frotó su mano en su espalda en forma calmada. "¿Qué"? ella susurró.

"Bella", él dijo otra vez, "Los guerreros trystonni no son como los hombres de tu Tierra, así me lo imagino". Cuando ella tenía su ceja alzada, él respiró profundo y siguió adelante. "Cuando nos hemos unido, nosotros no tenemos el deseo de buscar los encantos en otras hembras". El movió su mano por el aire. "Confieso que entre la emoción del banquete de consumación, el frenesí de la unión, etcétera, que me emocioné demasiado quizá, pero yo…" El dio un suspiro, y gruñó en forma cómica.

Bella se mordió el labio para no reírse en voz alta. Le puso un beso en el hombre de Edward, ella lo dejó que se saliera con la suya. "En verdad, me alegra te sientas así".

Su cabeza se levantó de un tirón. "¿Lo estás"?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que estaba entretenido en la fantasía de todo eso también". Bella le alisó el cabello hacia atrás de sus hombros. "Pero ahora que estoy despierta, estas fantasías que me susurraste anoche no suenan muy excitantes; ellas suenan como que partirían el corazón".

Edward sonrió en forma abierta, completamente aliviado. "con que no me quieres ver mamar a otra mujer"?

"¡No"! Bella frunció el ceño y le dio una palmada juguetona en la espalda. El se rió. "De hecho, yo no quiero ni a Muta ni a Myn en ninguna parte cerca de ti otra vez".

"¿Cierto"?

"Es en serio, Edward". Bella se mordió el labio. "No las quiero cerca", confesó en una voz baja.

Edward asintió con un movimiento del cabeza, complacido por ser posesiva. Es como se suponía que debía ser entre verdaderos compañeros. "Está hecho". El se le arrimó hacia abajo y la besó con dulzura en los labios. "Además", dijo, "Tryston es un lugar lujurioso. Va a haber muchas oportunidades para que te complazcas en tu encanto de ver a otros hacer el amor sin que el otro sea yo".

Bella se rió en forma tonta. "Haces que yo parezca una pervertida".

Edward puso una mano sobre sus corazones fingiendo dolor. "Jamás, mi amor". Sonriendo en forma amplia, la besó otra vez. "Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Ninguno de nosotros, salvo en momentos de calmar y mientras asistamos a banquetes de consumación-las que valga que fueran algo raro ahora que yo me he apareado- no tocaré a otra. Y jamás, en ninguna circunstancia, nos uniremos con otros. "¿Sí"?

"Sí", acordó Bella con ansias, muy aliviada. Ella pensó preguntarle más sobre qué era lo de calmar, por cuanto Tía también lo había mencionado, pero se distrajo por su sonrisa abierta. Ella brincó y lo besó profundamente en los labios. "¿Pero qué de los baños" pensé de las Kefas…?"

"No hay de otra", le interrumpió Edward, mientras movía su cabeza. "Tú lo sabes, pani. Pero sólo porque las Kefas no hacen otra cosa sino traer placer al que bañan, "no es necesario tocarlas en respuesta".

"¿Y no usarás a Muta"?

"Sí, es un juramento entre Compañeros Sagrados. No usaré a Muta". Edward movió su mano con distracción. "Se la daré a uno de mis hermanos, o como un regalo a un rey favorecido o quizá a un señor.

Después de un momento largo, Bella asintió con la cabeza su aceptación de su pacto. "Está bien. Puedo respetar eso".

Edward frotó su muslo, en agradecimiento por entender. "Bien. Ahora tengamos un baño con nuestros amigos, a ellos les gusta un desayuno".

"Tengo un poco de hambre".

Edward meció a Bella en sus brazos, mientras se ponía en pie para caminar con ella a la piscina de baño. "Después, pensé enseñarte más de Sand City".

Bella chilló emocionada, causando que Edward se riera. "¿Podemos ir en una coche flotante"?

Tu placer es el mío, _nee' ka_".


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 **

Bella tenía que confesar que bañarse con otros en verdad ayudaba a fortalecer el vínculo que uno sentía con ellos. Por supuesto, Eso era probable que fuera porque era difícil sentirse penoso ante otra gente que verías tener su clímax, o gente que te veían a ti tener tu clímax. Ella aún no podía creer que no había tenido inhibiciones en su baño.

Cuando las Kefas quisieron darle masaje a sus muslos, Bella abrió sus piernas con amplitud y lo disfrutó, sin importarle que Jik y Tía estuvieran ahí, o que Jik estuviera tieso por excitado de verla. De cierto, ella y Edward habían disfrutado atestiguar a las Kefas hacerle igual a Tía. Edward había puesto la mano de Bella sobre su erección y le pidió que lo masturbara mientras que Tía azotaba y gemía, llegando a su clímax violentamente.

Entonces Bella había dado cuenta para qué eran los catres suaves reclinables al lado de la piscina. Ninguno de los guerreros podía esperar para llevar a sus Compañeras Sagradas a la cama. En su lugar, habían investido a sus mujeres bien y completamente, placiéndolas al lado de la piscina.

Después, el grupo de cuatro personas desayunaron juntos en la recámara en piel de cuero de _vesha_. Aún desnudos, ellos se habían reído y comido y habían tomado parte en una gran conversación. Nada había avergonzado a Bella. Nada la había sorprendido. Ni los continuos frotes de posesión distraídos de Edward entre sus muslos.

Bella ladeó su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. Todavía no se sobreponía a cuán en forma drástica su vida había alterado.

De pie ante el espejo holográfico, ella tenía puesto una qi' ka que Edward le había pedido que vistiera, declarando que era hora para el intercambio de colores de lo que ella portaba a diario. En funciones oficiales, Bella continuaría portando una _qi' ka _de colores variados por respeto a los muchos clanes de Tryston. Hoy era por oro.

La qi' ka dorada era mucho más transparente que las otras que había lucido hasta este momento. No habría duda para cualquiera de cuán grande eran sus areolas o de qué color era el parche de vello entre sus piernas. Daba igual que Bella hubiera estado desnuda.

El collar matrimonial estaba completamente empático a Edward ahora, daba a entender y le transmitía a Bella según sus deseos en cada paso. Ella pensó que era un poco valiente, ya que él nada vestía que le transmitía sus deseos a él, pero porque ya habían estado en ese camino y ella había perdido la pelea, ella decidió no pensar más en eso.

Ella se echó un último vistazo en el espejo holográfico, entonces giró sobre un talón y salió de la recámara. El paso que fijó fue uno rápido. Ella estaba mareada de la emoción de las esperanzas de ver más de Sand City.

Sus sandalias costosas de alhajas incrustadas que hacía un sonido de clic en el piso de cristal negro, Bella saludó con un movimiento de su mano con entusiasmo a cada guardia con que se encontró en camino a la cámara al gran pasillo. "¡Buenas tardes"!

"Paz y prosperidad, mi Alta Reina", dijo en voz alta un guerrero. Bella sonrió con una sonrisa grande, entonces se viró hacia él con una mirada burlona en su rostro. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo y, se dio cuenta que había algo que reconocía del hombre de cabello castaño dorado con ojos verdes fosforescentes. "¿No te conozco"?

"Sí", confirmó el guerrero guapo con una sonrisa abierta. "Te sentaste en mi regazo mientras yo me encargaba de una de tus frutas de mujer en el banquete de consumación".

Los cachetes de Bella se pusieron como tinta escarlata. "Oh", balbuceó, y de repente se acordó de todo. Su nombre era Cam, y tenía una lengua talentosa. "¿No te llamas Cam"?

El se inclinó. "A sus órdenes, Excelentísima".

Bella ladeó su cabeza un poquito, confundida. Mientras tuviera vida, ella dudaba que se acostumbraría a que la llamaran una Alta Reina, una Emperatriz, o cualquier otra cosa por la cual se referían a ella por aquí. "Maravilloso. ¿Me podrías contestar una pregunta, Cam"?

Sus ojos le echaron un breve vistazo por su cuerpo. "Seguramente".

"¿Me estoy volviendo loca o no era este piso rojo ayer"?

Cam entornó los ojos como si no entendiera, entonces se rió cuando le se dio cuenta de la realidad. "Usted debe haber entrado a sus apartamentos por la puerta del sur ayer, al cual se va por el cristal rojo. Este es el lado del norte, Su Majestad, el que está pavimentado de la noche".

"Entiendo". Bella se mordió el labio.

"Si gustara" le ofreció Cam cordialmente, "Yo la podría escoltarla a Su Majestad mientras le explico mejor el trazo del palacio".

"¡Eso sería maravilloso"! Dijo Bella entusiasmada. Se supone que yo me encuentre con él en alguna recámara donde la gente se puede refrescar con matpow mientras esperan que se les traiga un vehículo. ¿Conoces este lugar"?

Cam extendió su mano, y se la ofreció. "Seguramente". Mientras bajaban por el corredor, él la complementó por su _qi' ka_. "Es hermosa. Y exhibe sus encantos mucho mejor que el de ayer. Es asegurado que Su Majestad gozará lucir su nee' ka este día, sabiendo que todos van a ver el raro parche de color de fuego que le pertenece a él".

"Gracias", farfulló Bella, su rostro se sonrojó otra vez.

"De nada".

"Bueno", preguntó ella con serenidad, cambiando el tema, "¿cuál es la cámara de matpow"?

"Esa sería la cámara de cristal dorado".

Bella ladeó su cabeza. "Yo no sé cómo los mantienes a todos en orden".

"Es más fácil que lo que parece, quizá". Cam hizo un gesto a la gran pared mientras entraron. Bella saludó a los guerreros y sirvientes que pasaron en camino con una sonrisa e inclinar la cabeza. "Este es el corazón del palacio y por ende, la cámara más grande dentro del mismo. Se llama el gran pasillo, o el salón de cenar, y como usted puede ver, es hecho del mismo cristal negro del que las afueras del palacio y el corredor del norte son hechos".

"¿Porqué negro"?

"Es el emblema de Q'an Tal, el negro". Cam encogió sus hombros en forma distraída. "Quizá el gran pasillo se dejó negro como las paredes del palacio para acordar a las visitas de quién es que gobierna aquí, ya que aquí es donde pasarán la mayor parte de su tiempo oficial".

"Supongo que eso tiene sentido". Bella apretó el músculo pesado en el brazo de Cam. "Así que eso quiere decir que el corredor del norte es hecho de cristal negro porque lleva a nuestros apartamentos, ¿tengo razón?

"Sí".

"¿Entonces porqué es el piso del sur rojo? ¿Porqué es mi recámara roja"?

Cam se rió entre dientes. "Casi nada pasa sin que usted se dé cuenta, ¿cierto"? Con la mirada molesta de Bella, él le dio unas palmaditas en su mano y continuó. "En primer lugar, las cámaras de propiedad particular, aún los reales, son construidos a los gustos personales, no para servir como emblemas".

"Así que dices que mi cuarto es rojo sólo porque es el color preferido de Edward"?

"Sí". La mirada de Cam se encontró con la de ella y le guiñó un ojo. "A él siempre les han gustado las uvas de color de fuego".

Bella movió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. El guerrero la recordaba de Dak-terriblemente insolente, pero demasiado placentero al hablar como para enojarse con él. "Volvamos a la primera pregunta: "¿Porqué es rojo el piso del sur"?

"Porque no lleva exactamente a sus apartamentos, así que no es oficialmente Q'an Tal". Con la mirada confusa de Bella, Cam se apresuró para explicar, "La puerta que usó ayer, la del lado del sur, en verdad es una puerta secreta de la cual saben muy pocos. Si el Alto Rey no se lo ha explicado, Estoy seguro que él lo hará antes que llame cualquier visita política, que no se le permite a usted pasar por esa puerta cuando nadie, sino familia, esté presente".

"Interesante", dijo Bella. Ella saludó con la mano a una sirvienta amistosa sin corpiño llamada Leha quien le había llevado el desayuno esta mañana. Leha le sonrió en respuesta y la saludó con la mano. "¿Entonces qué más se guarda en el lado del sur, además de la puerta secreta"? preguntó ella mientras continuaban su paseo.

"En la mayor parte, cámaras de señores de alto rango y también algunos teatros".

"¿Teatros"?

"Sí. Muchos actores caminan a Sand City, con esperanza de entretener al Alto Rey".

Bella apretó el brazo de Cam mientras seguían caminando. "¡Qué emocionante! ¿Qué clase de actuaciones"?

"De todas clases, supongo, aunque la mayoría son dotados en los artes eróticos".

"¿Artes eróticos"? Se le abrió la quijada de Bella. Ella movió su cabeza sin creer. "¿Qué quieres decir por eso"?

Cam le sonrió en forma abierta, entonces movió su muñeca para que se abrieran un par de puertas dobles, pesadas. "Las mujeres que soy bien versadas en el deporte de la cama, con seguridad. Me acuerdo de una actriz que el año pasado pudo llevar a diez guerreros a su placer a la misma vez".

"¿Diez"?

"Sí".

"¡Guau! Una mujer dotada".

Cam asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. Creo que ella va a entretener aquí otra vez a la salida de tres lunas". El frunció el seño, entonces farfulló algo de prácticas injustas.

Bella alzó una ceja de color de fuego. "¿Injustas"? ¿Qué quieres decir"?

"Nada, Su Majestad". El rostro de Cam se sonrojó, lo que indicaba que había revelado más de lo que había querido".

Bella se detuvo, despistada. Ella se dio vuelta para tenerlo de frente. "Dime lo que quieres decir".

Cam dio un suspiró, entonces se encogió de hombros un poquito, pensando que no era sabio rehusar a contestar lo que aparentaba ser una orden directa de la Alta Reina. "Es sólo que cuando los actores piden voluntarios del público, los guerreros más viejos, de alto rango siempre ganan".

"No entiendo". Bella revolteó su mano entre ellos. "¿Luchan por los honores de aparearse con las actrices o algo como eso"?

"¡Lo haría si pudiera"! Cam se rió. El movió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. "No, los jóvenes en rango nunca tienen tal oportunidad que los ayude, porque si un guerrero de mayor puesto escoge ser voluntario, nada podemos hacer, sino aceptar".

"En otras palabras, los guerreros jóvenes no se aparean ¿y los guerreros mayores las cogen a todas"?

"Precisamente". Cam dio un suspiró, claramente agitado. "Los guerreros mayores lo tienen todo. Todos tienen por lo menos una Kefa asignada a sus apartamentos, y casi siempre varias. Los guerreros más jóvenes que vienen a Sand City para entrenar bajo el Alto Rey y Emperador no se les da ni una, salvo, por supuesto, que vengan de un grupo rico y fueron dotados con algunas esclavas por sus padres para que trajeran consigo".

"Interesante".

"Sí. El único deporte que los guerreros más jóvenes tienen es cuando nosotros podemos seducir a una sirvienta obligada a que nos deje probar sus encantos". Cam se sonrojó como tonto. "He dicho demasiado, Su Majestad". El hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Venga. Esta puerta conduce a la nave del este, que es donde está la cámara dorada".

Bella se tocó el mentón mientras seguía analizando a Cam, evidentemente frustrado. La imagen de cierta mujer encantada, pechugona, bella, de azul que brilla con el apodo de la mamadora le pasó por su mente. Ella sonrió con lentitud. "Luego podemos hablar más sobre lo otro. Por ahora, tienes razón, nos debemos ir".

Bella tomó el brazo de Cam, sintiéndose muy aliviada ahora que ella sabía qué hacer con Muta. Y si Edward estaba acordaba con sus deseos, Cam se sentiría mucho de lo mismo muy pronto.

El vehículo descapotado en que fueron al viaje a Sand City no era el de propiedad de Bella, pero era el vehículo flotante oficial del Alto Rey. Hecho de cristal negro y de alhajas incrustadas, era una gran muestra de decadencia.

"Temía que mi primo Jik querría pasear con nosotros", Edward dijo mientras mecía a Bella en su regazo y mordisqueaba su cuello. "Seguramente, estoy contento de tenerte para mí para un hechizo".

"Mmmm". Bella cerró sus ojos y disfrutó el sentimiento de los labios de su esposo y dientes que la rozaban en lugares sensibles en su piel. "Yo también".

"Ya que mencionamos estar solos", Edward dijo mientras movió su muñeca para invocar la qi' ka del cuerpo de Bella, "¿no te dije que estuvieras desnuda mientras fuéramos sino tú y yo"? El tiró su qi' ka descartada al asiento vacío trasero, y entonces continuó mordisqueando.

Bella inhaló profundo, sus pezones se endurecían. "Qué si nos juntamos con otros después de que pasemos el perímetro del palacio a continuación"? preguntó ella sin respiración. "Quizá me vean desnuda".

"¿Y"?

"Su cabeza se levantó con rapidez. "¿Y"?

"¿Sientes pena de repente, mis corazones"? Edward sonrió en forma abierta con picardía, mientras le daba amasaba las nalgas de perla _sekta _mientras él analizaba su rostro. "Después de venirse con la Jefa Sacerdotisa en tu cámara de baño, ¿entonces otra vez cuando nos unimos? Después de venirte con guerreros en la fiesta de consumación-que no hablaremos de eso. ¿Después de venirse por Jik y el placer de Tía? Después de-"

"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Bella le puso la palma de una mano sobre su boca. El la lameó y sonrió en forma abierta tras su mano. "Pero en serio, ¿Qué pensarán los demás si vienen hacia nosotros mientras estoy desnuda"?

"Ellos pensarán que eres una nee' ka leal y respetuosa".

Bella frunció el seño. Eso sonaba demasiado sumiso como para que le gustara.

Edward refunfuñó algo de los primitivos de la primera dimensión, pudiendo leer sus emociones mucho más fácil ahora que ya se habían unido. "No importa cómo eran las cosas en tu hogar anterior. Aquí, las mujeres procuran placer a sus Compañeros Sagrados".

Bella resopló cuando le dijeron eso. Ella cruzó sus brazos bajo sus senos y por terquedad, frunció el seño.

"¿Oh?" Edward alzó una ceja negra real mientras alcanzaba uno de los pezones de Bella y la hacía dar vueltas entre su dedo pulgar y el índice. "¿Y darme placer ha sido tan mal"?

"N-No". Bella aguantó su respiración. "Para nada".

Edward habló más suave mientras el vehículo descapotable se dirigía al perímetro del palacio encantado. "¿Entonces porqué no desearías darme placer"?

"Yo- ¡ay, Dios"! Su otra mano ahora estaba ocupada frotando entre sus piernas. "Yo sí deseo darte placer", confesó con un suspiro.

"Buena chica". Edward viró a Bella hacia atrás para que la espalda de Bella estuviera en su pecho. Edward abrió sus rodillas para abrirle las piernas en amplio, él liberó su verga erecta e hizo que la atravesara. Ella dio un grito, sus labios lisos se envolvían alrededor de él, y lo aceptaba completamente dentro de ella. Edward continuó su frote íntimo, una mano hacía círculos distraídos alrededor de su clítoris mientras que la otra jugaba con sus pezones, y se acomodaron para un largo viaje de Sand City.

Entre más de un clímax, Bella pudo ver mucho y hacer muchas preguntas. Ella estaba especialmente impresionada con la duna encantada que Edward dijo que vivía la sacerdotisa y sus esclavos masculinos la sacerdotisa y sus esclavos masculinos vivían. "¿Cuántos hombres son propios de Ari"?

La última vez que se contaron, más de cuatrocientos.

Bella se rió entre dientes. "Bien, Ari".

Cuando el vehículo se dirigió otra vez al palacio tres horas después, Bella lamentaba ver que su gira llegaba a su fin. Ella pasó un tiempo de maravilla, acostada en los brazos de Edward, haciendo el amor lentamente con él mientras jugueteaban. Ella sabía que todos los días no serían como este. El le había dicho con cautela aunque él se había ausentado de sus deberes y continuaría a hacerlo por unos días más por respeto a ella y su nuevo matrimonio, él mismo tendría que encargarse del entrenamiento de sus guerreros muy pronto.

Bella había asentido con la cabeza, diciéndole que ella entendía.

Después de que unos de los guerreros de Edward levantó a Bella por la cintura y la puso sobre el cristal rojo del área de despliegue, Edward invocó a la qi' ka otra vez al cuerpo de Bella. Tomando a su nee' ka de la mano, él la condujo al mismo palacio.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 **

A los tres días, mientras Edward estaba ocupada afuera entrenando a sus hombres, Bella deambulaba deprimida en el palacio, perdida en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo que Geris hacía en ese mismo momento, se preguntaba si su hermanita Kara seguía viva. El no tener a Edward paseándose alrededor de ella las cuarenta y cinco horas de un día Trystonni le daba a Bella demasiado tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había perdido.

Unos minutos después, Bella se encontró con Dak en el gran pasillo. Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta de su cuñado gigante de cabello claro fue cómo se veía pachucho hoy, en nada como era normal en él, alegre. Pensando en que el amargado busca al amargado, ella se desplazó a su lado y lo saludó. "Buenos días, Dak".

Dak quitó su mirada de analizar el matpow en su copa de vino y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, recorrió de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Bella. Ella se sonrojó, a sabiendas de que la qi' ka plateada que ella hoy portaba era transparente como film transparente para cubrir alimentos. "Buenas, hermana. Hoy te vez excepcionalmente hermosa".

"Gracias". Bella dio un suspiro que dijo mucho. "Quisiera que me sintiera excepcionalmente hermosa hoy".

"¿Ánimos de depresión"?

"Sí".

Dak resopló, hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. "Entonces has venido a buen lugar". Dak convocó a una copa de vino vacía de la mesa alzada a su lado, entonces lo llenó de matpow y la puso ante Bella. "Ahora, cuéntame lo que te molesta y yo te diré lo que me molesta".

Bella sonrió. "¿es como, 'muéstrame el tuyo y yo te muestro el mío"?

Dak contoneó sus cejas. "Ya he visto sus encantos en exposición, hermosa Bella, pero estaría agradecido, por supuesto, si me enseñara otra vez".

"¡Ay, deja eso"! Ella se rió, y le dio un puño a Dak en el brazo. Él hizo como si lo sintió. Bella levantó su copa de vino y se la ofreció brindando. "Por ti, por hacerme sonreír".

Dak inclinó su cabeza, entonces analizó sus ojos. "¿Qué la molesta, hermana"?

Bella se encogió de hombros, bebiendo a sorbos de la copa de vino llena con matpow azul turquesa fosforescente. "Extraño mi hogar". Ella ladeó su cabeza, mientras fruncía el seño. "No, no es la verdad exactamente así. Yo extraño a cierta gente de mi hogar, pero sobre todo a mi hermana y mejor amiga".

"¿Quiere que vaya a cogerla por ti"?

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron. "Tú podrías-"

"Por supuesto, nunca podrían volver cuando fueran traídas aquí". Sus ojos se opacaron, sus hombros cayeron. "Yo no les quitaría el escoger como Edward me lo quitó a mí".

Dak rascó su mentón pensativo. "¿Le guarda rencor a Edward por reclamarte"?

Ella pensó en la pregunta. "Raro, pero no, no desde que nos unimos". Ella tragó otra vez de la bebida, entonces puso la copa de vino en la mesa a su lado. "Es raro, pero desde el primer momento en que fijé en él mis ojos, aunque estaba aterrorizada, una parte de mí siempre supo que yo era parte de él, que él me necesitaba y yo lo necesitaba a él". Ella pasó una mano por su cabello. "Extraño, jm?"

Dak sonrió en forma abierta, y movía su cabeza. "Las nociones de aparearse no debe ser de mucho avance mental. Lo que acaba de describir es lo que le dirán todas las _nee' kas _que ella sintió al primero fijar sus ojos en su Compañero Sagrado".

"Como…"

"Dos mitades de un todo".

Bella asintió con la cabeza con lentitud. "Sí, dos mitades de un todo. Me siento así". Se puso en pie moviendo su cabeza. Ella no estaba lista para tratar con las implicaciones de eso todavía. "¿Caminaría por los jardines conmigo mientras hablamos"?

"Seguramente". Mientras se levantaba, Dak la tomó por el brazo y condujo a Bella por el gran pasillo. "No debes tener pocos ánimos por dejar ese planeta lúgubre, hermana. El estándar de vida aquí es mucho superior".

"Te dije, es la gente a quien extraño. ¿Te acuerdas de la mujer con quien yo estaba cuando Edward me llevó"?

"Sí". Dak se excitó de inmediato con el recuerdo vivo. Sus largos mechones trenzados, su piel rara de ónice, su-

"Ella ha sido…" El labio inferior de Bella comenzó a temblar. "Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que yo era,"-ella parpadeó un ojo para no llorar-"una niña". Respirando profundo, ella miró hacia arriba y le sonrió convincente a Dak. "Disculpa, dijo en un murmullo.

"No se disculpe", dijo en voz baja. Apretando su mano, Dak le preguntó, "¿Cómo se llama la joven"?

"Geris".

"Geris", repitió, permitiendo que el sonido pasara por su lengua. "¿Y qué de la bonita Geris? ¿Crees que le gustaría la vida en Tryston"?

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Estoy segura que aprendería a amarlo después de que se acostumbrara, pero no se trata de eso".

"¿Oh"? Dar arqueó una ceja dorada castaña mientras le prestaba atención. "¿Entonces de qué se trata"?

Yo querría que ella tuviera la decisión".

Dak convocó a que se abrieran las puertas pesadas que conducían a un atrio lleno de matas frondosas y extranjeras. "¿Qué si te dijera que es posible que Geris sea mi Compañera Sagrada"?

"¿Q-Qué"? Bella tropezó, agradecida cuando Dak la aquietó. Ella se viró para confortarlo, tomando sus bíceps salientes. "¿Es ella"? chilló.

"Yo no sé, confesó Dak, pero es verdad que guardo todos los sentimientos que se dice que los guerreros poseen cuando conocen a sus Compañeras Sagradas, pero son separados por guerras u otros acontecimientos".

Bella movió su cabeza, su ceja arrugada. "No entiendo".

"¡Estoy deprimido!"

"Oh". Bella se mordió el labio, y sonreía en forma abierta. "¿Pero no lo hubieras sabido cuando la viste si era ella"?

"En circunstancias normales, sí", explicó Dak, "mas estábamos en una dimensión que no conocíamos, encarando posibles enemigos de los cuales no podíamos estar seguros". El se encogió de hombros, aunque el gesto era todo menos normal. "Yo estaba demasiado ocupado buscando amenazas para prestarle toda la atención a la linda joven de ónice, como ahora quisiera haberlo hecho".

A Bella no le interesaba eso. Ella enterró sus uñas en sus brazos. "Pero es muy posible que Geris es tu compañera; que ella pertenece en Tryston"?

"Envaine sus garras, hermana". Dak sonrió en forma abierta, un hoyuelo atractivo le salió. "Pero sí, mientras más pienso en eso, más me convenzo de ello".

Bella saltó a arriba y abajo, sus senos se sacudían con su emoción. "Eso haría a Geris una reina, ¿no"?

"Sí". Dak analizó los ojos de Bella como si buscara respuestas "Ya que mencionamos títulos, yo soy rey y por ende tengo una colonia a la que debo volver cuanto antes. Así que si me voy, debo ir ya, hermana. ¿Qué piensas de eso"?

Bella sopló, dándole vueltas. "¿La obligarías a venir a aquí si ella resultara no ser tu Compañera Sagrada del todo"?

"No. Yo le daría a la joven la opción si ella no me perteneciera, pero si es mía…" Dak movió una mano por el aire, señalado que el libre albedrío de Bella no existiría.

"Entiendo". Bella soltó el agarre que tenía en su brazo y dio un vistazo por el atrio, analizando en forma distraída el montón de plantas. Ella consideró lo mucho que había llegado a formar Edward de ella desde la unión, cuán sola estaba aún con tan sólo unas horas de separación de él, cuán melancólica se ponía aún con unas horas de separación de él. Esto es lo que eran los Compañeros Sagrados el uno para el otro él había dicho.

La mente de Bella estaba decidida. "entonces ve a Geris. Mira a ver si es tuya". Ella giró y le apuntó con un dedo amenazador a Dak. "¡Pero si no es, le das la opción"!

La tropa de actores viajeros que se especializan en las artes eróticas hizo una actuación en el palacio a esa salida de la luna. El teatro en que actuarían las jóvenes pechugonas estaba repleto, lleno de guerreros lujuriosos casi dos horas enteras antes de que estuviera programada a comenzar la función.

Arriba en los balcones, las cajas individuales estaban llenas con los hombres de mayor rango de Tryston, los reyes menores y los altos señores. A diferencia de abajo donde sólo había asientos para descansar, cada caja propia contenían una cama gigantesca, desde donde los guerreros podían ver las actuaciones a gusto suyo, tomando sus propios placeres cuando les daba la gana.

Mientras Bella caminaba a su caja con Edward, ella de inmediato se dio cuenta que las cajas propias no eran exactamente privadas. La única partición que separaba una caja de la otra era una soga fina como alhaja.

Su atención fue arrebatada por el guerrero en la caja al lado de la suya. Era evidente que no se había apareado, porque había diez sirvientas obligadas en su cama, que besaban y lo acariciaban por todas partes, lo que incluía a la infame Myn, quien ahora mamaba su pene.

Aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, las facciones del guerrero sólo podrían ser descritas como severas. Su cabello era negro azabache como el de Edward, su piel del bronceado profundo de los hombres trystonni, y su estatura parecía estar a la par con la de su esposo también. Una sola cicatriz dentada estaba acuchillada por su cachete derecho, lo que le daba una apariencia más bárbara que la de Edward. El hombre le daba escalofrío.

"Ah Myn", se alabó con modales groseros, mientras respiraba hacia adentro, "Veo que no has perdido tu destreza mientras yo estuve ausente. Gret, mama de mi saco de hombre mientras que Myn atiene mi vara". Sin abrir sus ojos, él viró su cabeza y enrolló su lengua alrededor del pezón presentado para aceptación de otra sirvienta.

Cuando el guerrero tuvo su clímax un minuto después, Bella estaba desconcertada para darse cuenta que ella de inmediato fue excitada. Edward tenía razón. A ella le gustaba mirar.

"¿Ves algo que te gusta"? Edward susurró en forma provocativa en su oído mientras se le ponía atrás.

Bella sonrió con lentitud, mientras todavía miraba la escena. Los senos cuantiosos de una sirvienta cubrían la cabeza del guerrero, pero Myn se puso en pie para atravesarse en su vara, ella se daba cuenta que él estaba completamente erecto otra vez. "Tienes razón", confesó en una voz baja, "Soy una pervertida".

Edward se rió entre dientes en voz baja. "Yo nunca dije eso, tú lo dijiste, mis corazones. Es normal disfrutar ver si me lo preguntas".

Los senos enormes de Myn se balanceaban arriba y abajo mientras montaba su guerrero, lo que Bella detestaba confesar, lo hacía con pericia que se celaba. El gemido de ella aumentó mientras que su paso se hacía más rápido y frenético. Esta mujer que era evidente sabía dar placer.

Edward se rió entre dientes y convocó a la qi' ka de Bella al suelo. "Sí, _pani_, Myn es una excelente folladora, pero no lo hace ni cerca de lo bien que lo haces tú. El alcanzó alrededor de su cuerpo y deslizó los dedos de una mano por el parche de vello íntimo. Estás mojada de la necesidad, pequeña. Vamos a nuestra propia cama".

Bella se dio vuelta en el abrazo de Edward y alzó sus brazos para que la levantara. El gruñó, agradeciéndola de una vez. Sus lenguas se encontraron mientras que Edward apretaba las nalgas de Bella, gimiendo en su boca mientras que se saborearon. El había extrañado tocar su cuerpo tanto mientras entrenaba hoy.

La música comenzó a tocar, lo que indicaba que la función pronto comenzaría. Edward se cayó en la cama con Bella en sus brazos, entonces rompió el beso. "Acuéstate de frente al escenario para que nada te pierdas, _nee' ka_. Yo me acostaré atrás de ti".

"Está bien". Bella se viró a su lado, reclinada en un codo. Ella respiró hacia adentro cuando el largo y grueso pene de Edward entraba en ella desde atrás. "Mmm. Eso se siente maravilloso", confesó ella con un jadeo. "¿Harías que mis pezones den vuelta entre tus dedos"? preguntó ella en forma provocativa.

"Joven lujuriosa, dijo Edward en broma. El acercó a Bella sobre sí en tal manera que permitiera que él deslizara su brazo izquierdo bajo ella, dándole acceso a esa mano al pezón izquierdo de ella. Su otra mano alcanzó por encima de Bella, descansando con cómoda mientras él le ponía atención a su pezón derecho. "¿Mejor"? le dijo entre un aliento en su oído. El remolineó su lengua alrededor del espiral hasta que ella se estremeció.

"S-Sí". Bella rotó sus caderas, atravesándose y entonces atravesándose otra vez en forma lenta en su verga. Ahora era Edward quien inhalaba. "¿Te gusta eso"?

"Mmm Bella. Sí, _pani_". Edward cerró sus ojos y disfrutó las sensaciones del coño con que su _nee' ka _lo premiaba. Cuando ella le dio golpes en respuesta, entonces giró sus caderas con un movimiento moledor, él gimió. "Ah Bella. Dame más de ese canal dulce, amor. Tómame entero".

"Edward". El clímax de Bella fue rápido. Ella dejó que los sentimientos se apoderaran de ella, sin intentar reprimir sus gemidos de éxtasi. "Edward", se quejó.

Los golpes de Edward se hicieron más fuertes, más rápidos. "Dame más, _nee' ka_. Yo demando más del cuerpo que me pertenece". El giró sus caderas y dio golpes más fuertes. Ella gimió más fuerte. "¿Me lo negarías"?

"N-No". Bella encontró sus golpes con entusiasmo pícaro. A sabiendas de que los de esas cajas cercanas a ellos podrían ver todo, oír sus gemidos, era un afrodisíaco más. Ella se reventó, viniéndose con violencia. "Más duro", gritó, azotando contra él como loca. "Necesito más".

"¿Mereces ser premiada más"? Pidió Edward mientras se metía en ella a golpes más rápido y duro, pellizcando sus pezones. "¿Has tratado de darme placer en todo lo que has hecho hoy"? El giró sus caderas y se enterró en ella, obteniendo otro gemido.

"Sí- ay dios". Bella se montó sobre él, contrayendo sus músculos vaginales a propósito mientras que glotona aceptaba la folla que él le daba. El rugido de su esposo le dio a entender que a él le gustaba lo que ella le hacía. "Haz que las alhajas en mi collar parpadeen", suplicó con frenesí. "por favor".

"¿Eres codiciosa por mi fuerza de vida?" inquirió Edward con dientes cerrados, moviendo sus caderas y dando golpes con rapidez.

Cuando Bella se desbarató y tuvo otro clímax otra vez, él no podía más. "Tu placer es mío, _nee' ka_". Con un último golpe, él chorreó su semilla dentro de ella.

El collar matrimonial parpadeó.

Bella gritó.

Edward hizo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y rugió.

Ola tras ola de venirse delicioso recorría por sus cuerpos, uniéndolos más, uniéndolos por siempre en una forma que palabras humanas jamás podrían explicar.

Las luces en el teatro con lentitud se atenuaron y los focos brillaron sobre los escenarios. Edward lamió el oído de Bella mientras que la intensidad de las olas en forma suave bajó. "Ah _nee' ka_. Tal placer me das", confesó con un susurró fuerte.

Con el suspiro contento de Bella, él se sentó, con cuidado para no sacar su verga del cuerpo de Bella, y puso a Bella entre sus piernas- todavía atravesada- su espalda en su pecho. "Veamos el espectáculo".

"Sí". Bella extendió su mano y recorrió su mano su quijada.

Edward lo frotó, entonces besó la palma de la mano de Bella antes de soltarla. "Tengo necesidad de algo suave para reclinarme en ello. ¿Te molestaría mucho si yo llamara a una sirvienta para que me sirva de almohada"?

"No", confesó con veracidad, "para nada".

Unos minutos después, comenzó el espectáculo y Edward tenía su almohada. La sirvienta obligada le daba un masaje en sus hombros macizos mientras él recostaba su cabeza hacia atrás en los senos enormes sedosos. Bella se recostó otra vez en el aguante de los brazos de Edward, su pene completamente metido dentro de ella. "¿Es esto demasiado peso para que Leha lleve"? preguntó Bella.

"No, _pani_. Yo me cuido de no lastimarla".

Apaciguada, Bella puso su atención en los actores que entraban en el escenario. Ella casi no podía esperar para ver exactamente la actuación de las artes eróticas implicaba.

Cam se perdió de la vista de los demás en sus cuarteles propios, decidiendo que prefería no mirar a los actores cuando él sabía que nunca probaría de sus encantos. Era mejor no excitarse cuando el no tenía medios para sacarse la lujuria del cuerpo, él se quedó como era. De hecho, después del banquete de consumación, él había sostenido una erección dolorosa durante la mayor parte de dos días.

El paso de Cam titubeó mientras daba la vuelta en el corredor, sorprendido cuando entonces encontraría con una sierva obligada que se iba de su cámara. "¿Qué haces aquí"? preguntó en forma analizadora, más por curiosidad que porque le incumbiera. En fin, ninguna sirvienta obligada tendría el atrevimiento de robarle a un guerrero.

La sirvienta se inclinó, entonces se enderezó, exponiendo sus senos amplios con orgullo. "Yo fui enviada por la Alta Reina para enviar un regalo a sus recámaras. Porque usted no estaba ahí, un guardia me dejó entrar". Ella sonrió con un gesto hacia la puerta de la cámara. "La Alta Reina deseó que yo transmitiera sus saludos y le dijera que el regalo es suyo".

Cam arqueó una ceja, sin tener idea de lo que alguien como Su Majestad pudiera desear regalarle. "Entonces te doy las gracias".

"Disfrute". La sirvienta sonrió en forma coqueta, entonces giró en su talón y se fue tranquila.

Cam la vio cuando se fue, disfrutando de la vista de su muy redondo trasero mientras se mecía al irse bajo la qi' ka transparente. Mientras sacudía su cabeza para aclararse la mente, él caminó por las puertas de su suite y la cerró y aseguró tras sí. Buscó arriba y abajo por su regalo misterioso, pero nada vio. En su mente se encogió de hombros, se desvistió de su apariencia de guerrero mientras se acordaba preguntarle mañana a la Alta Reina qué había pensado en darle.

Desnudo, Cam fue a su recámara y se dejó caer cansado en la cama alzada. El se dio vuelta en su espalda, puso sus manos tras su cuello para servirse de almohada, y cerró sus ojos.

Alguien empezó a acariciar su pene.

Los ojos de Cam se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Sentada en sus rodillas a su lado, había una sorprendentemente hermosa Kefa con piel azul brillante y senos tan grandes que estaban completamente sobre ella hasta su ombligo. Su erección se hizo rígida al instante. La Kefa emitió un pequeño sonido de gemido, complacida por la respuesta de su cuerpo. "¿Quién eres"? preguntó con una voz ronca.

La Kefa le entregó una nota, entonces inclinó su cabeza y se metió su verga en su boca. Cam inhaló entre sus dientes y rompió el pergamino que mostraba los garabatos femeninos de la Alta Reina.

Esta es Muta. Su apodo es la mamadora. Disfruta.

Cam puso la nota con reverencia en la cama mientras miraba hacia abajo a Muta en forma fija, mientras miraba cómo su gran verga desaparecía en su boca voraz. "Por las arenas", murmuró entre sus dientes cerrados, mientras que la _Kefa _trabajaba en él en una forma que él nunca sabía que fuera posible.

En el transcurso de las siguientes horas, Cam llegó a entender cómo Muta había adquirido su apodo. Cuando la mayoría de las Kefas se irían de la recámara cuando llevaran al venirse a sus amos, el flujo de vida de un guerrero parecía sólo obtener un mayor deseo de mamar.

Dos horas después, Cam se dio cuenta que aún no había metido su vara en el canal de Muta. El dudó que lo haría esta noche, pero se sonrió, a sabiendas de que era de él y que podría probar esa parte de su encanto a la siguiente salida de la luna, o cuando tal lo deseara.

Al cabo de siete horas y diez clímax, Cam empezó a pensar si era posible morir por el talento de Muta. Nunca le habían dado un placer tan profundo. El permitió que ella lo mamara hasta llevarlo a otra vez que se venía una última vez, y entonces le pidió que le sirviera de almohada mientras él dormía.

Cam se acurrucó con los senos de Muta, mamando de un pezón azul regordete mientras quedaba en el sueño más profundo de su vida. El sonrió, sus pensamientos volvieron a Bella.

Viva la Alta Reina.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 **

Cuando Bella fue a desayunar en la mañana siguiente, ella estaba por darse cuenta que el guerrero en la caja adyacente a la suya y de Edward anoche no era otro, sino Kil, el segundo mayor de la familia real de Q'an Tal.

Los dos hermanos se abrazaban en uno al otro, se daban golpes en la espalda con afecto, cuando Bella entró en el gran pasillo. "Dak se arrepentirá por no verte", dijo Edward, con una sonrisa de sien a sien.

"¿Y qué hay de Rem"? preguntó Kil, sus ojos azules tanto como los de Edward.

"Bah. El siempre está en Sypar, donde la so-puta de su _nee' ka _le ha pedido que se quede".

Kil resopló, un gesto que ablandó un poco sus rasgos severos. "La elogias con la alabanza inmerecida".

El sonido de clic de las sandalias de Bella en el piso de cristal negro capturó la atención de Edward. El dio media vuelta, y sonrió al verla, sus ojos devoraban su cuerpo que hoy vestía una _qi' ka _azul transparente. "_Nee' ka_, ven". El le hizo un gesto con su mano señalándole que se uniera a ellos. "Te presento a mi hermano, Kil".

Bella respiró profundo para calmarse, entonces fue hacia donde estaban en pie ambos gigantes. Kil tomó su tiempo en analizar su forma, sus ojos se movían sobre cada pulgada de su cuerpo, sin prisa en sus partes más íntimas. Ella hizo como si no se diera cuenta. "Hola. Me llamo Bella". Ella le sonrió, aunque sus ojos todavía examinaba con detenimiento su cuerpo.

Kil al fin llevó su mirada a encontrarse con los ojos de Bella. El inclinó su cabeza, pero no le sonrió. Ella sintió que sonreír era algo que no solía hacer mucho. "Me acuerdo haberte visto anoche en la caja al lado de la mía. Yo soy Kil".

"Kil ha viajado a aquí desde Tron donde ha estado ocupada deshaciendo una insurrección", le explicó Edward a Bella, mientras extendía la mano para frotar con la yema del dedo pulgar en uno de sus pezones. "El está muy cansado, me imagino, así que cenaremos con él en privado. ¿Puedes pedirle a las sirvientas que envíen una cena a nuestros suites, mis corazones"?

"Por supuesto". Bella asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, contenta por tener una excusa para alejarse de la presencia desconcertadora de Kil, aunque fuera por un ratito. Ella le sonrió con gracia a los hombres, entonces dio giró sobre su talón y se fue.

"Ella es hermosa", confesó Kil. "Aún más ahora que la puedo ver en la fuerte luz del día".

"Sí", dijo Edward con orgullo, "eso lo es". El le dio una palmada a su hermano en la espalda. "¿Me imagino que no te opondrías en cumplir con tus deberes si algo me sucediera"?

"No", no tendría objeción", confesó Kil sin reparo, "mas no quiero pensar en algo tan malo como eso, sea o no broma".

"Lo siento". Edward se sintió contrito de inmediato. "Se me olvida que acabas de llegar de ver muchas muertes. Perdóname, hermano".

"No es para perdonar". Kil le dio un golpazo en la espalda, con un abrazo otra vez. "No es para perdonar".

Bella aprendió mucho de la cultura trystonni en el desayuno a solas en sus recámaras, mucho de ello sorprendente, lo que la dejaba sin sensibilidad más y más. Por ejemplo, debido a sus leyes de sucesión, se suponía que Bella se refiriera a Kil como a un tipo de esposo de menor grado. No se suponía que tuvieran relaciones sexuales, pero debido a que ella sería entregada a Kil en matrimonio si Edward muriera- un pensamiento que la horrorizaba- se suponía que tuviera cosas íntimas con él que hasta ahora sólo había compartido con Edward.

Su qi ka fue quitada mientras estaba en presencia de Kil, lo que le fue dicho que sucedería cada vez que estuvieran solos, estuviera Edward o no estuviera presente. Bella había comido desnuda con Jik y Tía en la cámara de ellos antes, pero eso fue parte del baño, así que no había parecido muy raro. Esto se sentía raro. Esto se sentía como lo que era- la forma de las leyes de Tryston para establecer otro dominio masculino sobre ella.

También se suponía que Bella se bañara con Kil a petición de Kil… pero aún otra intimidad dada al masculino sin su consentimiento.

Ella también aprendió lo que era calmar. Kil y Bella se encerrarían aparte en la recámara juntos, mientras que se requería por las leyes de sucesión que Kil la llevara hasta que se viniera hasta que ella ya no lo temiera o su toque, por ende "calmarla". Esta relación fue establecida más como símbolo que cualquier otra cosa.

Bella estaba furiosa con Edward por no prepararla para un evento tan espantoso. Ella también estaba un poco más que horrorizada. El semblante de Kil era tan severo que hasta daba escalofríos que corrían por la espalda. Ella no se podía imaginarlo ser muy bueno con ella.

No había muchos aspectos buenos para esta situación temerosa, por lo que Bella podía ver, pero algunas existían, pese todo. Lo primero era que, durante el calmar, no se permitía que Kil hiciera cosa alguna con sus partes íntimas salvo tocarlas. En otros términos, la ley lo permitía hacer cualesquier cosas que él quisiera con sus manos mientras la calmaba, pero su lengua y su pene se excluían.

El segundo buen aspecto era que había un final hipotético a la situación en consideración: cuando ya la hubieran calmado en forma apropiada, , Kil nunca podría calmarla otra vez. Se requería que aún se quitara su _qi' ka _cuando estuviera sola con él, y se bañara con él a petición, pero ése era el límite de sus privilegios cuando este rito rarísimo llegara a cabo.

El último buen aspecto era que a Kil ya no se le podría dar derechos de un esposo de menor grado, salvo el de quitarse la _qi' ka_, cuando Bella diera a luz al heredero de Edward. Como resultado de todo lo que había aprendido en la hora pasada, quedar embarazada y dar a luz habían llegado a la parte superior del listado de las cosas que era momento de considerar hacer.

Cuando Edward se puso de pie para retirarse de la cámara con excusa de que necesitaba entrenar a sus hombres, Bella se puso en pie también, desesperada para irse con él. "No" le había susurrado en voz baja, "debes familiarizarte con mi heredero vigente, _nee' ka_".

"Pero Edward-"

"No, pequeña". El la amonestó con un movimiento de su cabeza. "Está bien. El no te hará daño. Pero debes ser calmada a su toque, no sea que algo me suceda y yo ya no te pueda cuidar. Yo no te dejaría aterrorizada de los destinos".

"Yo no quiero", halando su mano.

"Estará bien", insistió Edward, sin abordar discusión.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que disfrutaste a Ari en nuestro tiempo porque era parte de un rito tan antiguo como el tiempo"?

"Sí", confesó ella vacilando.

"Esto lo es también, _nee' ka_. Es un rito y nada más". Después de explicar que a Kil no se le permitiría irse de la recámara hasta que Bella ya no temiera sus ministraciones, él dio vuelta en su talón y salió de sus recámaras. Un guardia bloqueaba la puerta a la recámara, para asegurarse que no se pudiera ir.

Bella había visto a Kil, entonces corrió al otro lado de la recámara y se encerró en el armario más cercano. Le tomó una hora para persuadirla a que saliera, recordándola que lo antes que comenzaran el calmarla, lo antes que terminaría. Al fin, ella accedió y le quitó el seguro a la puerta del armario.

Así que ahora Bella estaba sentada en una mesa alzada- piernas abiertas ante Kil- lo que permitía que inspeccionara su cuerpo hasta que le bastó, queriendo acabar con todo. Agarró sus senos en con ambas manos, él apretó los pezones y los pellizcó, los frotó e hizo que giraran en sus dedos con cayos hasta que estuvieran bastante duros. Para el mayor disgusto de Bella, su cuerpo traicionero se excitaba.

"Abra más sus piernas para mí. Quiero conocerte toda". Su voz era un ruido sordo, misterioso y oscuro, como él. La herida en su cachete derecho brillaba siniestra en la cámara con poca luz, lo que le daba una apariencia malévola.

Bella hizo como se le pidió, su excitación se hacía más aguda. Ella descubría otro aspecto de su sexualidad que ella deseaba nunca haber descubierto, sobre todo que este juego de dominación y sumisión la excitaba con fiereza. "Usa tus dedos para abrir los labios de tu coño", ordenó, "muéstrame lo que es mío si la diosa lo ordena".

Los ojos de Dak se comían los labios vaginales y el clítoris hinchado. Él continuaba amasando sus senos y pellizcar suave sus pezones mientras sus ojos lo observaban todo. El olor de su excitación era embriagante, que le pedía que probara lo que no podía tener. Él sabía que él se iría a sus recámaras con sus sirvientas, quizá sin asomarse por algunos días, cuando esta sesión de tortura llegara a conclusión.

Kil recorrió con la mano libre hasta abajo en su barriga cuando soltó un seno y sus dedos fueron por su parche de rizos de uvas de color de fuego. "Es más suave que la vesha, tu parche".

Bella inhaló, cerrando sus ojos contra el placer que sus palabras le daban.

"No", le dijo como reprimenda, "abrirás tus ojos y verás quién es que te lleva a tu gozo de mujer".

Bella tomó un aliento para tranquilizarse, entonces obedeció. Los dedos de Kil trazaban más abajo, con suavidad rozaba la orilla de las ondas de sus labios vaginales hinchados. Ella gimió, quería que le tocara el clítoris; necesitaba que lo tocara. "Todavía no, lujuriosa. Casi".

Kil le pellizcó uno de sus pezones, entonces lo hizo rodar entre su dedo pulgar e índice, una y otra vez, sin parar, gloriándose en sus gemidos. Su otra mano apenas frotaba lo ovalado de las ondas de sus labios otra vez, sus dedos saturados. "¿Quieres que toque el tu capullo de mujer"? preguntó con voz áspera, su voz ronca.

"Sí", confesó sin pensarlo dos veces. "Por favor".

"Por favor ¿qué"?

"Por favor toca mi capullo de mujer", le rogó en voz baja, usando la palabra trystonni para su clítoris.

"Di mi nombre", gruñó Kil, tirando de sus pezones, entonces lo rodó otra vez. "Dime quién quieres que toque tu capullo de mujer".

Bella gruñó, casi en su clímax. "Kil", suspiró ella, con más y más dificultad de mantener sus ojos abiertos, "Por favor, Kil, toca mi capullo de mujer".

Kil puso la yema de su dedo pulgar en su clítoris. "Mírame, Bella. Que sepas quién te trae a tu placer". Mientras se abrieron sus párpados, él comenzó a mover la yema de su pulgar en círculos, lento y agonizante. Ella gimió mientras miraba con detenimiento los ojos azules fosforescentes durante todo el tiempo. Sus caderas tiraron para tocarlo. "¿Quieres más, preciosa Bella"?

"Sí".

Kil comenzó a frotar su clítoris con rapidez, lo que causó que ella convulsionara por ahí, gimiendo. Ella dio un grito, mientras se desbarataba, mientras un clímax le recorría el cuerpo con violencia.

Cuando pensaba que todo había terminado, Bella se sorprendió cuando Kil la levantó en sus brazos y la cargó a la piscina de baño. Abriéndole las piernas amplias en una piedra suave alzada de alhaja, él repitió el proceso entero, obligándola a que tuviera varios clímax en forma repetida, ordenándola que lo viera durante todo el tiempo.

A la hora, Kil cargó a Bella a un catre reclinable por la piscina y comenzó su rumia aún otra vez. Una _Kefa _lo mamó hasta que él tuviera su clímax violento mientras continuaba ordeñando el cuerpo de Bella de todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle. Él tocó y frotó, apretó y tiró, acarició y pinchó. Él no aceptó menos que el quejido de rendirse completo, sabiendo que cuando se fuera de la recámara, el cuerpo de Bella se acordaría y respondería a su toque si se hiciera necesario.

Kil la llevó al clímax unas veces más de lo que en verdad era necesario, y se decía que era para asegurarse que el calmarla se había llevado a cabo por completo y bien, pero sabía que era porque nunca se le permitiría tener otra sesión de calmarla a ella otra vez después de retirarse de las recámaras.

Con avaricia se llenó lo que era su derecho por la ley, Kil ordenó que Bella se montara en tres de sus dedos mientras él seguía estimulando su clítoris con la yema de su pulgar. Ella se vino así, con sollozos de la fuerza con que se venía, entonces se vino dos veces más antes de que la soltara.

Bella se desplomó en su pecho, lo que le indicaba su confianza en Kil para que la cuidara. Él se puso en pie, la cargó agotada, con el cuerpo repleto a la cama y, con cuidado la puso dentro de los cueros de piel de _vesha_. Al momento ella dormía profundo.

En los campos de entrenamiento, la mente de Edward peligrosamente no estaba enfocado. Su atención no era una de sus tareas, sino en lo que hacían su _nee_' _ka _y hermano en su recámara aún ahora. Pensando que era imprudente practicar las artes de guerra mientras estaba distraído, él llamó a que se presentara un guerrero mayor en edad llamado Tym a que lo relevara de sus deberes.

Edward convocó a una botella de matpow y se fue a su vehículo flotante, montando sin rumbo por Sand City durante horas, bebiendo pero sin encontrar alivio de los ánimos.

Él sólo esperaba que su hermano siguiera la ley y no buscara placer entre los muslos de Bella. Y sólo esperaba que su esposa lo perdonara por todo eso. Aturdía, tratar de averiguar cómo convertir a una mujer de la primera dimensión en las formas de la cultura de la séptima dimensión, en especial cuando esa cultura era la dominante de Tryston. Su vida nueva tan diferente que la de su pasado.

Edward no podía declarar que tenía conocimiento de primera mano del planeta anterior de Bella más allá de los pocos minutos que estuvo ahí, pero él no dudaba que era un mundo muy diferente. Todo ahí que involucraba el cuerpo se veía desde un punto de vista negativo, según había mencionado Bella.

Su nee' ka había parecido tener miedo innatural del calmar, un rito que cualquier mujer nacida en Alta realeza criada en Tryston no sólo lo hubiera esperado, sino que era probable que lo hubiera anticipado. Era evidente que Bella ni lo había anticipado ni lo había recibido bien.

Y por más que Edward deseara que fuera de otra manera, él le estaba agradecido a la diosa que su pequeña no quería las manos de otro guerrero que la tocaran, sino las suyas. Por las arenas, quería que todo esto terminara, sabiendo bien que él no tendría que soportar más torturas como esta por muchas salidas de luna. Después del calmar, ningún otro osaría acariciar su mujer otra vez, salvo en los banquetes de consumación reales cuando todos se sintieran cachondos.

Un sentimiento de que le prestaba demasiada atención a lo que no tiene importancia seguía dando vueltas en la mente a Edward. Desde la unión, su mente y sus corazones se habían afinado a las emociones de Bella con cada hora que pasaba. Él sentía la vergüenza de Bella, su vergüenza en encontrar placer en la ministración de otro. Él sentía su dolor, sin duda pensando en qué otros aspectos de la cultura trystonni ella tendría que soportar sin antes saber.

La culpabilidad consumía a Edward, lo devoraba. Él debía haber preparado mejor a Bella para esto. Él debió haber sido más comprensible de su ignorancia de las formas de los trystonnis, y enseñarle todo lo que había por saber, en lugar de ser lo suficiente arrogante de pensar que su manera era mejor, para creer que ella debía aprenderlo todo por sí misma.

Edward ordenó al vehículo flotante que volviera al palacio, y una disculpa se formaba en sus labios. Él no estaba seguro de todo lo que le diría a su _nee' ka_, pero una cosa era segura: él se aseguraría que ella entendiera que nunca tendría que soportar tal cosa de nuevo. Él nunca cedería e iría en contra de las formas de los suyos al permitirla que no se presentara en fiestas de consumación reales si era su deseo.

Cualquier cosa.

Edward haría cualquier cosa porque su pequeña lo perdonara.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 **

Bella despertó a la hora con lágrimas surcando en sus mejillas. Los hechos de hace unas horas la azotaban con frenesí por su mente mientras se bajaba en cuatro de la cama alzada y portaba una qi' ka azul que Edward le convocó de su cuerpo después de traerla a su recámara con su hermano.

Edward se la había dado a Kil- se la había dado a él. ¿Cómo podía un hombre que ama a su esposa entregarle el cuerpo a otro, en especial a su propio hermano?

Lágrimas gruesas caían como diamantes de los ojos de Bella mientras ella consideraba la posibilidad de que Edward no la amaba del todo. Para él, ella era sin duda sólo un instrumento, un cuerpo para que se vaciara en la noche, un cuerpo para procrear herederos para la línea de Q'an Tal.

Humillación la recorría, le daba una paliza, mientras ella huía de sus apartamentos por la puerta secreta y corría por el corredor largo y rojo que era un camino corto al lugar de aterrizaje del vehículo.

¿Sabían todos los del palacio lo que Kil le había hecho hoy? ¿Habían contado las muchas sirvientas que habían entrado y salido como si nada durante el calmar para atender a Kil de sus gritos, de que la dejaran rendida, de ser humillada hasta inclinarse, de ser humillada a rogar por su toque? ¿Le sería dicho a Edward de la forma en que había gemido? ¿De cómo ella había suplicado más? ¿De lo violento que había tenido su clímax en los brazos de otro guerrero?

Bella corrió por el corredor, sus senos se balanceaban hacia arriba y abajo, lágrimas cursaban sus mejillas, sin detenerse para hablar con nadie. En la zona de aterrizaje cuando cinco guardias del palacio habían pensado preguntarle de su destino, ella les dio la espalda como una bestia femenina, lista para atacar a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino. "¡Yo soy la Emperatriz"! dijo en forma brusca, lágrimas caían. "¡A ninguno de ustedes les rindo cuenta"!

Los guardias estudiaron sus lágrimas, entonces se miraron con una mirada interrogante. Pensando que no era más que una rencilla con el Alto Rey, ellos le pidieron que siguiera en su camino, señalándole a un guardia que abriera la escotilla.

"¡Ve!", le ordenó Bella en forma oral a su vehículo. "¡Conduce a las afueras de Sand City! No me importa dónde vayas, sólo ve"!

De repente, todo era demasiado. Su nueva vida era demasiado. Bella quería a Geris, quería a Kara, ella necesitaba estar con gente que la entendía, quienes habían sido criados en su cultura, que conocieran lo que ella consideraba aceptable y qué no. Ella estaba cansada del hedonismo dominado por los masculinos de Tryston, cansada de todo lo que incluía. Bella se había acostumbrado a usar las _qi' kas _y así exponer su cuerpo no la molestaba, pero lo demás era abrumante soportar. Había sexo en todas partes, hecho con todos. Acariciar era tan natural como respirar. "¡Soy una contadora de impuestos"! le gritó a la noche, riéndose con histeria. "¡Una maldita contadora"!

La luna que brillaba esta noche era la luna Trystonni roja dominante. Lo fosforescente daba un color que le tiraba color a los rasgos de Bella. Ella miró hacia arriba a la luna con odio porque no era amarilla, la detestaba porque no le pertenecía a la tierra, a su hogar.

Cubriendo su rostro, Bella no soportó más y sollozó en sus manos. Ella tenía que encontrar una forma para salir de aquí. Ella tenía que encontrar alguna forma de volver a su hogar.

Edward atrasó la confrontación con Bella por todo el tiempo que se lo permitió su conciencia. Pensando analizar cuán mala era la situación a la que se dirigía por la cual era responsable, él primero fue a las recámaras de Kil para considerar su punto de vista sobre ello.

Edward no se sorprendió al ver al encontrar la cama de Kil llena de sirvientas obligadas, muchas de las cuales había adquirido durante su última guerra en Tron, aparentemente dejaba que las sirvientas experimentadas le enseñaran a las iniciantes qué se esperaba de ellas.

La lujuriosa Myn, con quien Edward mismo había compartido mucho deporte de la cama, ahora mamaba a su hermano hasta que se viniera, lo que era aparente que no fuera por la primera vez. "Eso es lavar con siete lenguas", rugió Kil mientras tenía un clímax. Él apuntó a una mujer rubia que parecía penosa con senos enormes magníficos. "¿Crees que tu canal me pueda dar más"?

La mujer rubia puso dio una mirada reservada al piso, asintiendo con la cabeza con lentitud.

"Ven a mí", le ordenó Kil. "Encárgate de mi descarga como es tu deber".

Vacilando, la rubia subió encima de Kil y atravesó su cuerpo con el suyo. "Monta", le ordenó a ella. "Ordéñame". Él le cogió los senos que se balanceaban mientras que sus caderas azotaban en una serie de incrustaciones, tirando de sus pezones. Ella hizo como se le pidió, montándolo duro y rápido.

"Amo", jadeó. "Amo". Mientras tenía su clímax en su verga, sus temblores se disparaban con los de Kil.

Edward sonrió con ironía. Él nunca había tenido la paciencia de domar las sirvientas obligadas con sus deberes, por lo que él siempre había enviado a Kil a la tarea. Su hermano era un verdadero aficionado al deporte aburrido. A diferencia, Edward las prefería ya domadas, o por lo menos antes de aparearse. Ahora no quería a otra, salvo a Bella. "Quisiera hablar contigo, hermano".

Kil miró hacia arriba donde estaba Edward en pie. Él se acomodó en los senos de la sirvienta que lo servían de almohada, y entonces asintió con la cabeza. "Seguramente". Con un gesto de la mano hacia la de cabello castaño, le indicó que era su turno.

Edward se paseó a donde estaba su hermano acostado, sin prestarle más atención a la sirvienta que montaba y gruñía que Kil le prestaba. "¿Está bien Bella"?

"¿Todavía no la has visto? Kil parecía sorprendido.

"Sí", confesó Edward, disgustado. "Temo que esté enfurecida conmigo por no decirle de calmar".

"Porqué no la preparaste para eso?

"Supongo que por arrogancia. Pensé que mi forma era mejor. Pensé que debía aprender todo lo de Tryston al descubrirlo por sí misma". Edward encogió sus grandes hombros. Con distracción, más por costumbre que por cualquier otra cosa, él alcanzó los senos de la sirvienta rubia que acababa de montar a Kil hasta que se viniera, jugando con sus pezones mientras confiaba en su hermano. "Sólo espero que Bella me perdone".

Tú _nee' ka _te ama. Ella te va a perdonar".

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo"?

Kil se encogió de hombros. En reacción la primera vez que se venía la de cabello castaño mientras lo montaba, él automáticamente le frotó el clítoris como recompensa, pero no le prestó más atención que eso. Me tardó varias horas calmarla".

"¿De verdad"? El corazón de Edward se hizo bastante liviano. Él se puso en pie más recto, con cuidado apartó a la rubia de sí, quien ahora trataba de liberar su pene para una mamada.

"Sí". Kil sonrió en forma abierta, algo raro en el hermano de Edward. "La mente de ella estaba feroz en contra de mí, hermano, me odiaba".

"Arggggg" [sonido de carraspear].

"Es verdad, seguramente". Kil movió su cabeza. "Por la diosa te juro que yo fui calmado mucho antes que Bella".

Edward no se pudo aguantar. Él movió su cabeza de un tirón hacia atrás y se rió. Él se imaginaba a su Bella haciéndole eso a un guerrero, llevarlo casi hasta la locura. Él movió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. "Gracias, hermano".

Kil gruñó. "No hablemos más de eso, ¿sí"?

"Sí". Edward le inclinó su cabeza a Kil, capiroteó un pezón de la rubia una última vez, y se fue de las recámaras de su hermano.

Kil volvió a ponerle atención a la tarea en sus manos ante él. La mayoría de las estas sirvientas obligadas se darían como regalo, así que él quería domarlas cuanto antes. Aunque quizá se quedara con una o dos para sí. La de cabello castaño era seguramente una montadora lujuriosa, pero por supuesto, la rubia también lo era. Quizá las otras diez iniciantes podrían mostrarse igual de lascivas.

"Ven, Myn", le dijo con un señaló con un gesto de su mano, "enséñale a estas jóvenes otra vez cómo mamar". Él le indicó a la de cabello castaño que terminara de montar. "Hiciste bien, Frey. Ahora ve a un lado y mira a Myn. Gret, enséñales cómo mamar de mi saco de hombre mientras que Myn trabaja en mi vara".

Kil inhaló con un gruñido. "Las demás de ustedes miren mientras contemplan nuevas formas de darme placer".

Los grandes pasos de Edward hacia su recámara indicaba cuánto necesitaba a su _nee' ka_. La charla con Kil le había aliviado los ánimos bastante. De alguna manera, él haría que su pequeña lo perdonara y ellos seguirían adelante con sus vidas.

Por cierto fue preocupante para los ánimos cuando Edward encontró su recámara vacía. Bella siempre lo esperaba aquí a la salida de la luna, tan ansiosa por su afecto físico como él por el de ella. Él puso su mano sobre sus caderas y respiró profundo. ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Estaba tan enojado con él?

Con un gruñido, Edward se fue con pasos grandes y ligeros de sus apartamentos, con dirección primero a los cuarteles de Cam. Él sabía que a Bella le había tomado afecto al joven guerrero. Quizá ella lo visitaría si sus ánimos eran excesivamente hoscos. Con sentimientos de culpabilidad, él dio fuertes golpes en la puerta de Cam.

No hubo respuesta.

Se atrevería un Alto Rey tomar la libertad de entrar en el suite de Cam. Al pensarlo, el guerrero joven no había estado en el entrenamiento esta mañana, la primera vez jamás que él faltara a una práctica de las artes de guerra.

Entonces Edward supo porqué.

Sacudiendo su cabeza por la escena ante él, sonrió en forma abierta al saberlo. Cam roncaba tan fuerte como un vehículo que no funcionaba bien, estirado sobre su espalda, muy desgastado. Muta todavía trabajaba en la semi-flácida vara, estuviera o no dormido. Edward pudo oír los sonidos conocidos de mamar aún antes de verla. "Despierta, Cam. Es su Alto Rey".

Los ojos de Cam se abrieron lentamente. Cuando pudo darse cuenta quién estaba en pie ante él, hizo un movimiento para sentarse, y entonces se acordó de Muta cuando no lo pudo hacer.

Edward alzó su palma. "No te levantes. Yo pensé preguntarte si habías visto a tu Alta Reina, pero es evidente que a cambio has estado ocupado".

"Lo siento". Dijo Cam. Tan desgastado como estaba, su bandera todavía se alzaba a toda asta para la boca de Muta. Ella dio un pequeño quejido. Él dio un quejido, y entonces se viró para darle la cara a Edward. "¿Ha desaparecido"? preguntó él con ansia.

"No, no exactamente, pero si viniera aquí, dile que necesito hablar con ella".

Ciertamente, Su Majestad".

Edward asintió con la cabeza, y entonces se fue en su camino para irse. Él vaciló. "Algo más, Cam".

"¿Sí"?

Que estés en la práctica en la mañana".

El rostro de Cam se cubrió de escarlata. "Sí, Su Majestad", dijo en un murmullo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Edward, Cam estiró su cuello para contemplar a Muta. Ella era tan hermosa, perfección azul. Él todavía casi no creía que ella le pertenecía a él por todos los tiempos.

"¿Todavía tienes hambre, mi dulce"? Con el sonido del quejido de Muta, él se acomodó atrás en los cueros de _vesha _y cerró sus ojos con felicidad. "Entonces aliméntate, hermosa mía. Ordéñame de todo lo que tengo. Es tuyo".


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 **

Pasó una hora antes de que Edward confirmara sus peores sospechas: Bella no estaba en ninguna parte del perímetro del palacio.

"Lo sentimos, Excelencia", le objetó un guardia guerrero que parecía fiero. "No teníamos orden de detener a la Alta Reina de irse y ella rehusó decirnos de su destino".

"¡En el futuro, la seguirás si sale sin mí"! rugió Edward, los orificios de su nariz temblaban. ¿"Queda claro?"

"Sí Su Majestad. Otra vez, le pido disculpas por todo lo-"

"Resérveselo". Edward alzó una enorme mano. "No tengo tiempo para palabras. Suene la alarma. Envíe cuantos cazadores como se pueda disponer.

En unos momentos, unas ruidosas cornetas estridentes sonaron por el palacio. Los guerreros se esparcieron por las suites del palacio apeados de sus camas, rápido lucían sus cueros y corrieron a toda velocidad al hangar del vehículo. Edward esperó hasta que ubicó a ambos, Kil y Cam entre el gentío, sabiendo que eran últimos por quienes esperaba. Por sus aspectos despeinados, era aparente que ambos convergieron en el hangar del vehículo con la debida prisa.

Edward llegó al grano, su grito fuerte, que iba por el área gigantesca de aterrizaje. "La Alta Reina ha desaparecido". Al sonido del ruido de incredulidad, él se apuró a añadir, "es posible que ella busque irse de Tryston, lo que por supuesto, no se puede permitir". Él caminaba de un lado al otro en el área de aterrizaje alzado, sus rasgos lúgubres. "Yo quiero que todos ustedes vayan de caza. Ustedes se deben reportar a la torre y hacer que mis hombres sepan el mismo momento en que se localice.

"Tengan cuidado en no lastimarla mientras la traigan, pero sin importar lo que ella les diga, las amenazas que ellas les dirija, deben traerla de vuelta. Ustedes me rinden cuenta a mí más que a todos los demás, ¿entendido?"

"Sí", repitieron los guerreros.

Edward respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. Él necesitaba a estos hombres- los mejores guerreros en existencia, los mejores cazadores de todas las dimensiones conocidas- que se fueran cuanto antes, pero también necesitaba que ellos entendieran cuán grave era la situación. "La mayoría de los insurrectos en Tron han sido traídos a sus rodillas, mas hay algunos tan imprudentes entre ellos que intentarían un secuestro si pudieran pasar como de contrabando en Sand City, localizando a su Emperatriz despistada".

Un ruido sordo de escándalo recorrió toda el área de aterrizaje de vehículos, a lo cual Edward alzó una mano indicante de silencio. "Cada líder de escuadrón es responsable de ensamblar y dispersar sus hombres en varios puntos por Sand City y más allá". Él dejó de dar pasos y se detuvo en el mismo centro del jaleo, y cada pulgada del temido y orgulloso guerrero que era. "Quien entre ustedes sea el que me traiga a mi _nee' ka _será galardonado ricamente, sin importar su rango".

"¿Qué nos dará"? dijo un joven macho valiente, lo que incitó ataques de risa de lujuria que sonara por el área de aterrizaje.

Edward tuvo que sonreírle. Entonces él alzó su voz con mucha seriedad y vociferó "un suite de honor suyo propio en la nave del sur"-cuando los guerreros comenzaron a chiflar con sus dientes-"y cinco de mis _Kefas _preferidas para que se encarguen de sus necesidades".

Los labios de Kil se torcieron con ironía mientras el sonido de los gritos de entusiasmo y los alaridos que rompieron por el área de aterrizaje. Con un sentimiento inesperado de una ola que no conocía de culpabilidad por la parte que inconscientemente formaba en la desaparición de Bella, él brincó al lugar de aterrizaje alzado donde estaba Edward de pie. Dio un silbido estridente para llamar la atención de todos, él entonces gritó, "hombres, yo le añadiré a la recompensa de mi hermano.

Eso les llamó la atención.

"Al guerrero que encuentre la nee' ka de mi hermano, dos esclavas obligadas, cada una con cinco años Yessat de trabajo serán suya".

Edward le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras una serie de murmullos de asombro hacían eco por el área de aterrizaje. "Ellas están recién domadas, acabadas de capturar en Tron", vociferó Kil, "y tienen mucha hambre por ministraciones de un guerrero".

Alboroto se disparó entre los amotinados. Guerreros corrieron para alcanzar a sus líderes de escuadrón. Sirvientas obligadas eran hasta más costosas que _Kefas _y todos lo sabían. Porque ellas eran normalmente dadas como regalos de buena voluntad a reyes menores y altos señores, el guerrero normal en Tryston escasamente era dueño de tal premio.

"Ahora vayan", gritó Kil, con un movimiento lacónico por el aire. "¡La caza está en marcha"!

Bella tomó otro trago de la botella de matpow brillo de la luna, entonces pasó su brazo por su boca, eructando, ella puso sus dedos en sus labios y le dio hipo. "Disculpa".

"No pida disculpa, Emperatriz". La saludó con su botella de brillo de la luna un muy grande y muy tatuado expreso quien respondía al nombre "Death" [Muerte en español]. Bella miraba detenidamente la gran calavera tatuada en su frente, pensando que era lo más fascinante que había visto. Por supuesto, ella también visto. Por supuesto, ella también estaba borracha.

Death asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. "Este moonshine es más dulce que la teta de una bestia-heeka, ¿no es así"?

Bella apretó sus dientes con un sonido de clic cuando se dio cuenta de lo tonta que probablemente parecía, su boca se cayó y abrió mientras escuchaba hablar a Death. Ella tenía dificultad en seguirle el hilo a un solo pensamiento, "Yo no sé", confesó, "Yo nunca he probado una".

Risa rugió por todo la recámara llena de humo de Pika's Place [Lugar de Pika], un establecimiento del lugar de abastecimiento de comidas por encargo para los de laya más baja de clientela en las afueras de Sand City. Hombres aguardentosos, matones, y hombres que tenían vidas menos que respetables componían la mayor parte del patrocinio de la cantina. La estructura de cristal azul de la cantina raída tenía más huecos en ella que en un pedazo de queso suizo. Los sistemas de ventilación podían ser mejores, pero un ventilador sobre la cabeza sería para refrescar la atmósfera de la cámara a un nivel aceptable.

"Yo nunca supe que las jóvenes reales podían ser tan divertidas, otro personaje sombrío llamado Glok llamó. Era aparente que se ganaba la vida importando brillo de la luna, o algo así. Bella lamió sus labios, mientras pensaba que hacer brillo de la luna ilegal era una ley tonta. Casi tan tonta como era eso de domar.

"Yo no tuve crianza real", le confesó Bella a los hombres reunidos por ahí. "Yo era una contadora de impuestos en el planeta de donde vengo".

"Oh, ¿sí? Preguntó Death, sus bíceps monstruosos flexionaban mientras tomaba un mooka encendido, un aparato como cigarro para fumar, a Bella. "Me parece algo bueno". La jaula necesita una obra de arte valiosa como tú para alegrar las cosas un poco".

Bella succionó la punta de la mooka, meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante en el taburete en compás con la música que se parecía al blues [un género musical norteamericano] que se oía en el fondo. "Ellos no quieren que yo alegre las cosas, Death. Ellos quieren que me conforme".

"Al' diablo con el establecimiento"! clamó Glok con un puñetazo en el bar. "¿Cómo es que no te pueden ver como la mujer buena que eres"?

"Sí", acordó un tremendo hombre llamado Hod, con un movimiento de la cabeza. "Por la diosa, yo la querría tal y como es".

La mano de Bella se fue a su garganta. Ella dio un gemido. "Eso es lo más dulce que un hombre me haya dicho", sollozó, borracha y emocional. "Creo que voy a volver a llorar".

"No haga eso, uva pequeña de color de fuego", le ordenó Death en forma áspera, evidentemente contento por haber dejado eso atrás. Él le dio una palmada en la espalda en una forma rara de intentar consolarla, casi tumbándola del taburete en el proceso. "Hará que sus ojos se manchen y harán que su nariz se dispare en un arrebato de mocos otra vez".

Bella lo consideró en ese momento que le pusieron mientras ella bebía a succionaba de la punta de la mooka. "Es probable que tengas razón. ¿Entonces podemos cantar otra canción juntos"?

"Sí", contestó Glok por todos ellos. "Me gusta especialmente esa cancioncilla que usted nos enseñó. Ahora… ¿cómo se llamaba, Su Majestad"?

"YMCA" [una canción muy famosa de los finales de la década de los setentas].

"Sí, el YMCA. Tomemos parte de esa cancioncilla.

"Está bien". Bella tomó otro trago de brillo de la luna, entonces brincó desde su taburete al piso. "¿Te gustaría que te enseñara el baile que la acompaña"?

"Seguramente", Hod salió disparado, brincó para unirse a ella en la pista de baile.

Bella se meció, mirando de arriba abajo a Death. "¿No te vas a unir a nosotros"?

"Sí" refunfuñó Death mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia ella. "Pero más te vale que seas cuidadoso conmigo esta vez, uva pequeña de color de fuego".

Cam y otros dos del mismo escuadrón fueron los primeros en llegar a Pika's Place, habiendo ubicado el vehículo de oro de la Alta Reina desde el aire. El equipo era el más joven del palacio y por ende un grupo bellaco. Cam era el único entre ellos que poseía una _Kefa _y había obtenido a Muta sólo un día antes.

El trío de amigos había acordado entre ellos antes de comenzar la caza compartir sus caprichos. Debido a que un suite en la nave del sur era casi tan grande como diez suites unidas de las barracas comunes, ellos decidieron antes de la caza que si ellos se quedaban juntos y ganaban, todos ellos se mudarían a las recámaras de honor del nuevo suite, compartiendo los deleites de sus nuevas _Kefas _y sirvientas obligadas.

"Por las arenas", le susurró Mik a Cam, "mi vara está a punto de explotar al sólo pensar de lo que nos espera al regresar al palacio".

"Tu vara siempre está a apunto de reventar", replicó afablemente.

"Como estaba la tuya", le contestó en defensa Mik con una sonrisa abierta, "antes de estar cerca de ser mamado casi hasta la muerte por tu _Kefa _en la última salida de la luna".

Cam sonrió mientras una visión de Muta le venía a la mente. "Ella está repleta de talento", se maravilló, extrañando y sintiendo su boca calurosa que se movía hacia arriba y abajo en su verga ya. "Muta fue un regalo de la Alta Reina, seguro te acuerdas. Con alegría compartiré contigo sus encantos, pero si alguna vez me voy del palacio, ella es mía para que me la lleve".

"Por supuesto". Asintió Mik con un movimiento de la cabeza, dándose cuenta que era un resultado ya dado. Ansioso de regresar al palacio, él miró alrededor por su amiga. "¿Ha vuelto Gio de señalarle a la torre"?

"No, él-eh, ahí viene ya".

La forma de siete pies con tres pulgadas, de trescientas-y-tres libras, que estaba diseñado de los mismos músculos y aspectos guapos de los que estaban tallados Cam y Mik, se fueron a sus lados sonriente. "Ha terminado la caza, amigos. Nosotros ganamos".

Con palmadas que se dieron en la espalda, los tres sonrieron en forma abierta como tres niños verdes que iban a su primera cena de consumación.

"Entonces dénos nuestras órdenes, le urgió Mik a Gio, cauteloso de mantener su tono callado, no fuera que los de adentro de Pika's Place le dieran una advertencia a la Alta Reina.

"El Alto Rey desea que nosotros no alertemos a su nee' ka de nuestra presencia. No debemos entrar si las cosas no parecen estar fuera de control en la cantina". Gio se encogió de hombros. "De otra manera, nos debemos quedar afuera. El Alto Rey y su hermano están de camino".

"¡Entonces lo logramos"! Mik se rió, dándoles palmadas a sus amigos en la espalda. "¡Tenemos seis Kefas entre nosotros tres, incluyendo a Muta, mas dos sirvientas obligadas y un suite de honor"!

Gio sonreía en forma abierta de sien a sien. Desafortunadamente, Cam no lo estaba. Su sonreía vacilaba un poco, Gio dio una vuelta hacia él. "¿Qué pasa, amigo mío? ¿Qué te enferma"?

Cam se encogió de hombros, incómodo de argumentar sus sentimientos con los otros guerreros. "Es sólo que…" Él suspiró, mientras se pasaba una mano por sus mechas doradas. "La Alta Reina no ha sido otra cosa sino buena conmigo. No puedo evitar sentir que la he traicionado en una forma fundamental".

Hablas de cosas inciertas", lo consoló Mik, con una palmada en su espalda. "¿Qué si ella hubiera estado enferma- usada por los insurrectos de Tron? ¿Dirías eso entonces?

"No, pero…"

"Entonces no te sientas así ahora, interrumpió Gio. "Alguien tenía que encontrarla. ¿Porqué sentirnos culpables de mostrar que somos hombres de caza capacitados"?

Cam suspiró, pero al rato cedió al asentir con la cabeza. "Tienes razón. Era necesario encontrar a la Alta Reina".

Él sólo esperaba que la Emperatriz lo viera así.

Edward nunca se había sentido tan aliviado en su vida como cuando su hombre en la torre le pasó la llamada a su vehículo de alta velocidad que Bella había sido ubicada por Cam y otros dos guerreros. Él sintió tanto gozo al oír que ella estaba bien e ilesa que decidió agregar otra sirvienta obligada a la recompensa, así que cada uno de los guerreros jóvenes bellacos poseerían dos _Kefas _y una sirvienta obligada cada uno.

Gio le había dicho a la torre de guardia que Bella estaba dentro de Pika's Place, un establecimiento desaseado en las afueras de Sand City. La cantina sórdida se había ganado un poco de reputación por su mala fama por sus acontecimientos, Edward no estaría completamente tranquilo hasta que su nee' ka estuviera segura bajo techo dentro del perímetro del palacio. Él sólo se podía imaginar qué clase de matones y estafadores frecuentaban un lugar como el de Pika.

"Nosotros estamos aquí", le dijo Edward a Kil mientras aterrizaba en el vehículo.

Kil apeado del vehículo al lado de Edward, sus rasgos más severos de lo normal. "¿Qué sucede ahí"? le preguntó a los tres guerreros más jóvenes mientras se acercaban.

Cam dio un paso al frente para que estuvieran a la par. "No hemos oído gritos, ni chillidos, sólo música y risa. No podemos saber con certidumbre lo que resulta sin alertarlos de nuestra presencia, pero hemos estado escuchando por medio de huecos en las paredes raídas de cristal y nada encontramos fuera de lugar".

Edward asintió con la cabeza. "Han hecho bien. Acompáñennos adentro como reesfuerzo, porque no sabemos lo que nos espera".

"Sí, Su Majestad".

Un minuto después, las puertas del frente de Pika's Place fueron rotas por patadas y cinco guerreros armados hasta los dientes se apresuraron a entrar a la decrépita cantina de cristal. Era tan escandaloso adentro, que ni uno de los clientes habituales los oyó.

Los guerreros estaban en pie ahí, boquiabiertos, sin poder creer lo que veían. La Alta Reina estaba sentada sobre el hombro de un hombre gigantesco que lucía las marcas de una calavera en su frente. Ella tenía una botella de brillo de la luna ilegal en una mano y una mooka encendida en la otra.

La Emperatriz parecía dirigir a los cuarenta clientes habituales en la cantina en algún tipo de rito de baile primitivo. El elemento criminal en Pika's ahora contorsionaba sus brazos y cuerpos para hacer formas extrañas mientras cantaban algo de algún Ys de Ms, Cs y As.

Edward captó los ojos de su hermano para que observara su reacción. Era evidente que Kil estaba tan atónito como él.

La risa de Bella hizo que Edward le volviera a poner atención a ella. El hombre grande con el tatuaje ahora le daba vueltas alrededor, aparentemente mucho al deleite de su _nee' ka_. Las manos del hombre estaban engrapadas al rededor de Bella, una de ellas justo sobre sus muslos de _sekta _cremosa.

Los orificios de su nariz temblaban, Edward dio un grito de guerra.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 **

"¡Olvídalo"! Anunció Bella en tonos arrastrados. "¡Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo, menso"!

Edward intentó controlar su temperamento mientras que su nee' ka lo desafió una y otra vez, ante una cámara llena de nada menos que de esta gente. "Bella", gruñó, el músculo en su cuello hacía tic, "hablaremos de nuestros problemas en casa. Ahora vendrás conmigo para que no haya derramamiento de sangre".

"No". Bella cruzó sus brazos bajo sus senos y alzó sus cejas en desafianza. "Death, aquí presente dice que yo me puedo quedar con él". Ella le dio unas palmadas al hombre enorme suave encima de su cabeza brillosa, un hecho que obtuvo un gruñido de aprobación del gigante que era como torre de ocho pies. "Él es simpáááático- dijo arrastrando la palabra"-para mí. A él le interesan mis… eh…"

"Sentimientos", le suplió Death.

"Así es", anunció Bella, su mentón puesto en un ángulo terco. "A él le importan mis sentimientos". Durante una serie de hipo, ella estudió el maldito tic en la quijada de su esposo, notó el tamaño lúgubre de los orificios de su nariz que temblaban, pero decidió que no le importaba. "Death jamás me enviaría a la cama de otro hombre".

Edward se ruborizó con los sonidos de Cam, Gio y Mik que inhalaron respiración de afrenta. "Ella habla de ser calmada", oyó a Kil murmurar como explicación.

"Bella", dijo Edward entre dientes, dejando pausas iguales entre las palabras, "yo te doy un minuto para venir a mí, si no, yo iré a ti". Él movió su cabeza y sonrió sin ánimos. "No será lindo si te tengo que llevar, eso lo puedo asegurar".

Glok y Hod sacaron alguna clase de armas, la clase que Bella nunca había visto. Eran largas, negras y pulcras, y tenían un color fosforescente pulsante que las recorrían. "Lindo", anunció ella, mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el cañón del arma de Glok.

Los guerreros tomaron represalias de una vez, sacándoles sus armas a los hombres que ayudaban a Bella. Kil apuntó su vista directamente a la calavera en la frente de Death. "Si quieres del todo a tu amigo, Bella", murmuró él, "no impedirás que él muera esta salida de la luna".

Ese anuncio le dio un escalofrío que le corrió por la columna, y la puso un poco sobria. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Ella estaba borracha, emocional, y conocía la prisión del palacio. "¡Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, Edward"! gritó ella, con esperanza de quitarle la atención a Kil de Death. "Déjame así. Vete. ¿Me oyes? Chilló ella. "¡Vete"!

Edward la escucho muy claro. Él sintió que cada palabra traspasaba sus corazones. Sus rasgos permanecían impasibles, mas como un animal malherido, él hizo un pequeño sonido de morir desde el fondo de su garganta.

"Su _nee' ka _está borrachina", le acordó Kil en voz baja, su arma aún apuntando a Death. "No escuches sus palabras, hermano".

"¡No dejes que estos hombres te den miedo"! un fugitivo al lado de Hod gruñó, mientras apuntaba su zykifat a Kil. "los superamos en número".

Más rápido que lo que Bella pensó era posible, Kil sacó una segunda arma de sus pantalones de cuero y sin siquiera quitar sus ojos de Death, lo mandó dando vueltas al otro lado de la cámara hasta que dio en su blanco. El fugitivo soltó su arma y agarró su cuello, muerto antes de caer en el suelo.

La mano de Bella se disparó a su garganta mientras dio una bocanada. Ella no lo creía. Ella estaba demasiado pasmada para creerlo. Un hombre había muerto por ayudarla.

Bella miró en el rostro del gigante que se hizo amigo de ella, el mismo hombre que la apartó del peligro y la quiso por quién era, y supo que ella no podía hacer nada para poner en peligro su vida. Alzando la palma de una mano, ella se rindió, lágrimas surcaban por sus cachetes. "Tú ganas, ¡maldito seas! ¡Como siempre! ¡Yo iré contigo"!

"¿Estás segura uvita de color de fuego"? preguntó Death con calma, indispuesto a dejar que Bella se fuera sin una pelea salvo que fuera su propio escoger.

"No", gritó Edward entre los dientes apretados, "llames a mi nee' ka ese nombre".

Death no le puso atención al Alto Rey. Todo su enfoque estaba en Bella.

"Estoy segura", le dijo Bella en voz baja. "Por favor ponme en el piso". Yo no le pagaría su cariño así". Ella le hizo un gesto a los guerreros, enfatizando lo que dijo.

"Nosotros pelearemos porque usted lo merece", dijo Hod. "No se vaya si es sólo por pensar en nosotros".

"Sí", acordó Glok.

"No". Bella negó con la cabeza. Primero dándole un vistazo a Edward y entonces a Kil, se dio cuenta quiénes serían los ganadores de esta escaramuza, pese el número a favor de oposición. Encontrando primero la mirada de su esposo y entonces la de su cuñado, ella dijo en un siseo, "ambos son despiadados".

Edward se estremeció por dentro, pero no hizo gesto para corregirla. En cuanto incumbía a Bella, él era despiadado". Él miraba con una satisfacción lúgubre mientras ella se deslizaba del hombro de Death y se ponía de pie.

Bella marchó estoicamente hasta el otro lado de la cantina, sin detenerse para hablar con algún guerrero hasta que se dio cuenta de Cam. Ella se quedó boquiabierta de sorpresa de verlo a él ahí. Sin creerlo, ella respiró hacia adentro.

"Su Majestad", comenzó a decir Cam, evidentemente disgustado por pensar que la había traicionado.

Bella alzó la palma de la mano. "¿Qué recibiste por esto"?

La mirada de Cam cayó al piso de la cantina. "Su Majestad por favor", murmuró él.

"¿Qué", gritó, "recibiste"?

"Cinco Kefas y dos sirvientas obligadas.

Bella se enjugó la lágrima que caía de su ojo. "Bueno", ella dijo temblorosamente, "felicidades". Girando en su talón, ella se fue de la cantina.

Bella se fue a sus recámaras, encerrando a Edward fuera de sus suites por tres salidas de luna completas. En el principio, su plan había sido encerrarse adentro y, como mártir de una novela trágica, dejar que se muriera una muerte violenta y mórbida cuando su collar matrimonial la estrangulara de la falta de reabastecimiento de la fuerza de vida de Edward.

Cuando ella despertó viva la mañana siguiente también, Bella se dio cuenta que el cabronazo de dos corazones había mentido de eso también. Furiosa, ella se quedó en sus recámaras otros dos días, rehusando confesarle a cualquiera, incluyendo a Tía.

A la salida de la tercera luna de su exilio de auto-encerramiento en los suites reales, Bella agarró una botella de moonshine de contrabando y salió para sentarse en el balcón. Cam había contrabandado el brillo de la luna de matpow ilegal a sus recámaras mientras ella dormía, junto con una nota de disculpa rogándole que lo perdonara.

Luciendo una qi' ka morada transparente, ella cayó en un catre afuera en el balcón y se acostó hacia atrás para ver la luna verde fosforescente que brillaba. Ella se sorprendió un poquito cuando, pocos minutos después, Kil cayó del techo y cayó sobre sus pies ante ella.

"¿Qué quieres"? gritó ella, frunciéndole el seño brava. "¿No ves que estoy ocupada"?

Kil alzó una ceja presuntuosa. "¿Haciendo qué? ¿Bebiendo matpow que se garantiza que carcomerá por sus paredes estomacales"?

"Si yo lo quiero", respondió de mala gana, sabiendo que ella hablaba como una niña, sin importarle.

"Te portas como una niña consentida, para nada como una Emperatriz".

Bella arqueó una ceja de color de uva de fuego. ¿Está Edward muerto"?

"No".

"Entonces vete a la mierda. No te tengo que rendirte cuentas".

La boca de Kil se abrió de la indignación. Por muchos momentos, él estuvo demasiado indignado para responder. En fin, él movió su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

"¡Eso se suponía que fuera un insulto, idiota"! gritó Bella, ofendida. Ella se sentó recta en el catre reclinable con un carraspeo de desaprobación, mientras ponía una almohada tras su espalda para como apoyo.

Kil cogió la botella de brillo de la luna del piso al lado de Bella y tomó un largo trago. Al dar un suspiro lujurioso, se pasó el brazo por su boca y sonrió en forma abierta. "Lo sé". Dejándose caer en el catre al lado de Bella, él bromeó, "Creo que te calmé demasiado bien si me hablas con tanta falta de respeto".

Ella resopló a eso.

Ellos estuvieron callados por un largo rato hasta que Kil por fin rompió el silencio. "Lo estás lastimando, Bella".

Ella se estremeció, pero rehusó bajar los guantes. "¿Y qué de mí"? preguntó ella. "Ah, olvídalo, mis sentimientos no importan. Se me olvidó". Ella agarró la botella de brillo de la luna de Kil y bebió un sorbo.

"Por supuesto que importan", le discutió Kil, agarrando otra vez la botella a la primera oportunidad. "Pero tú no lo dejas que se te acerque para que le dé sus disculpas".

"¿Él quiere pedir disculpa"? preguntó ella, con esperanza de no parecer demasiado curiosa.

"Sí". Kil bebió un trago de la botella, entonces se la pasó otra vez a ella. "Él ha estado frecuentando mis recámaras por la salida de tres lunas, cerca de llevarme a la locura". Emblanqueciendo sus ojos, él continuó. "El hombre se castiga al rehusar hasta su placer".

Disculpa. ¿Qué?

"Él a ninguna Kefa lleva al baño, rehusando liberar su fuerza de vida".

A Bella le disgustaba lo bien que eso la hacía sentir. Ella frunció el seño a cambio cuando quería sonreír. "¿Y ninguna sirvienta obligada"?

"¡No"! negó Kil, evidentemente insultado, ¡el hombre está unido con usted"! Él movió su cabeza. "Yo tengo diez sirvientas lujuriosas y descaradas que esperan su transferencia a sus nuevos amos-y ni decir la siempre lista Myn- que suplica a cada hora para que Edward les dé su gozo de mujer". Él movió su cabeza otra vez. "Mi hermano a penas se da cuenta de su presencia, mucho menos les responde".

"¿En serio"? Le preguntó Bella en voz baja, con esperanzas.

"Sí, en serio".

Ellos se sentaron en silencio por un rato o más hasta que Bella suspiró, haciendo un gesto hacia Kil. "¿Porqué viniste aquí"? preguntó ella sencillamente.

"Porque yo amo a mi hermano", contestó Kil sin vacilar, "y porque mi hermano la ama a usted". Él inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo hacia ella, observando su expresión. "¿Cree otra cosa"? Cuando Bella se encogió de hombros, él la empujó a que revelara más. "¿Porqué crees esto"?

Bella inhaló profundo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando a la luna verde suspendida baja. "De donde yo vengo, un hombre enamorado jamás dejaría a su hermano que hiciera lo que tú me has hecho a mí. Jamás".

"¿Y cree usted que Edward no se dolió por eso"?

"¿Se dolió"?

"Sí". Kil movió una mano por el aire. "Él hizo su deber, aunque lo hirió en trocitos por dentro, sin saber lo que yo le hacía a usted aquí. Sí, es contra las leyes de sucesión que un esposo menor le introduzca su vara a la nee' ka de su hermano, pero ¿no piensa que hay quienes lo harían de todas formas, atrapados en el frenesí del calmar"?

Los labios de Kil se torcieron en un gruñido, torciendo su cicatriz en forma amenazante. "¿Cree usted que mi hermano estaba en el entrenamiento, pasando un buen día? Gruñó él. "Él se dio a las botellas, así de molesto estaba".

Bella se mordió el labio. "Entonces, en primer lugar, ¿porqué permitirlo-insistir en ello"?

"Es la ley santa".

"Él es un Emperador, un Alto Rey. Él puede cambiar la ley".

Kil movió su cabeza. "No. Cómo puedo hacer que usted entienda"? Respirando profundo y murmurando algo de las nociones de los primitivos de la primera dimensión, él empezó otra vez. "Por todos los que buscan placer en Tryston, nosotros también somos un pueblo excesivos en tradición, algunas tan antiguas que nosotros no nos acordamos cuándo o dónde comenzaron. Las leyes de sucesión están entre esas tradiciones antiguas. Lo que usted, Bella, ha comparado con una bofetada en la cara, era la misma tradición que Edward usó para comprobar su cariño por usted.

Bella puso sus ojos en blanco, sin creer por un momento.

Kil la agarró por su mentón, sus orificios temblaban. "No", dijo en voz baja "hagas eso". Él hizo un movimiento sutil de frote en sus cachetes para ablandar la ferocidad de sus palabras, entonces la soltó. "Estoy siendo muy serio", dijo él mientras se acomodaba otra vez en el catre.

"¿Cómo así"? preguntó en una voz baja, sintiéndose un poco contrita.

"Cuando una mujer es una _nee' ka _al mayor del linaje, pero ya no tiene un guerrero que la ordene, sea un hombre o esposo o un hijo, ella puede ser dada a otro como una sirvienta obligada o peor para proteger la línea de infiltración de la semilla de otro rey. Quizá usted no esté de acuerdo con la ley, pero sigue siendo la ley y ni un Alto Rey la puede cambiar".

Kil mantuvo la mirada de Bella, obligándola que escuchara. "Las leyes de sucesión previenen que eso suceda".

"¿Y el calmar"? preguntó en voz baja.

"Es un guerrero que prueba que quiere más la felicidad de su Compañera Sagrada que de la suya". Es un hombre que le muestra a su _nee' ka _que ella jamás tendrá que temer de su futuro si algo le sucediera, por cuanto sería cuidada y muy querida".

Bella se mordió el labio. Ella lo mordisqueó por un momento. "Entiendo".

Ella se sentó en silencio por un rato, entonces, tomando la decisión de cambiar el tema, le preguntó a Kil de qué había resultado en Pika's. "¿Fue necesario matar a ese hombre"? inquirió ella mientras estudiaba el piso.

"Sí".

Su cabeza se levantó de un tirón. "¿Porqué"?

"Él no era como los demás otros ahí. Lo reconocí de inmediato como un insurrecto quien tropecé mientras estuve en Tron".

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Ella inclinó la botella de brillo de la luna en sus labios y bebió profundo de ella. Con un suspiro, ella consideró el asunto por un momento interminable "Está bien. Yo iré a él".

"Bien". Kil le dio unas palmadas en la rodilla, entonces se puso en pie, extendiéndole la mano para levantarla". "Y algo más".

"¿Sí"?

Kil la miró de arriba abajo. "Yo nada dije en esta salida de la luna debido a su ignorancia de nuestras maneras de ser, pero ahora que usted ha sido informada, yo espero que honre sus deberes".

Bella se ruborizó, sabiendo que él se refería a quitarse la qi' ka mientras estuviera a solas con él. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, cediendo. "Está bien". Ella movió su cabeza. "Pero yo no veo la diferencia", dijo en un murmullo tras su respiración. Las cosas malditas son transparentes".

Kil sonrió sin disculparse. "Yo pienso asegurar que mi hermano vive una vida larga y lujuriosa. ¿Me negarías el poco premio que yo puedo reclamar por la ley"?

Bella movió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. "¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Sólo una por curiosidad".

"Sí".

"¿Qué sucedería si Edward se muriera y tú ya hubieras reclamado una Compañera Sagrada? ¿Seríamos ambas tu esposa"? preguntó con fría formalidad.

Kil movió su cabeza lentamente, encontrando su mirada. "Yo ni puedo empezar a buscar una nee' ka si en verdad tengo una por ahí, hasta que usted engendre un heredero. Si Edward muriera, su collar matrimonial nos uniría por todos los tiempos cuando nos uniéramos. De alguna manera el destino lo sabría y, aunque quizá sea místico, cualquier posible nee' ka que yo pudiera haber reclamado de otra manera encontraría una verdadera pareja con otro".

"Guau", Bella dijo exhalando, ¡qué raro!

Kil se encogió de hombros en forma negligente. "Para usted quizá; no para nosotros".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, entonces respiró profundo. "Voy a ir a encontrar a Edward". Ella le sonrió, en forma vacilante. "Gracias a ti, Kil".

Él asintió con la cabeza, entonces giró sobre su talón y se fue por el camino en que había venido.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 **

Bella encontró a Edward en la cámara de cristal azul donde ella se había bañado con Ari a su llegada a Sand City. Él estaba solo en la piscina de baño, acostado en su espalda en una piedra de alhaja suave, sin una _Kefa _a la vista.

Dejando caer su qi' ka morada al piso, Bella se desplazó a las aguas frescas plateadas donde él estaba acostado. La cabeza de Edward si disparó al lado cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

"Bella", susurró él ronco, sus ojos normales fosforescentes opacados de dolor, "¿qué haces aquí"?

"¿Está bien que yo esté aquí"? preguntó ella con cuidado, mientras se acercaba.

"Seguramente".

Cuando Edward hizo un movimiento para sentarse, Bella lo empujó en el pecho y le pidió que permaneciera acostado. Ella miró por cada pulgada de su duro cuerpo musculoso, mirando con agradecimiento mientras él se excitaba con sólo verla. "Deja que yo te lave".

"¿Harías eso"? Preguntó Edward con una voz ahogada.

"Eres mi esposo", sencillamente dijo ella, "y yo te amo".

"Bella-oh _pani_, yo-"

"¡Chitón! Yo lo sé". Ella usó sus manos para tomar el agua encantada, liberándola sobre el pecho de Edward. "Nada tienes que decir". Ella puso sus palmas en la expansión enorme, entonces las pasó en forma refrescante sobre él. Sus pezones planos se endurecieron a su toque, lo que causó que él respirara inhalara.

"_Nee' ka_", susurró él, su erección se hacía más gruesa y larga. "Te he echado de menos".

"Yo lo sé". Yo también te he echado de menos".

Bella pasó los siguientes veinte minutos limpiando cada parte del cuerpo de Edward a mano limpia, tocando y frotando todo menos su erección. Cuando ella por fin lo tocó ahí, él casi se quitó de la piedra. "Mejor será que no me limpies ahí, pequeña, o seré responsable de chorrear".

"Es mi deber asegurarme que cada parte de ti esté bien lavada", dijo Bella con picardía. "No pelees conmigo".

Edward inhaló cuando ella comenzó a darle masaje en su saco de hombre. "Oh _pani_", gruñó él. Cerrando sus ojos, él se rindió en la pelea y disfrutó cada momento de la atención de su mujer. "Está apretada por la necesidad de ti", susurró con voz áspera.

"¿Me necesita"? preguntó Bella en forma coquetona mientras ella agachaba su cabeza para lamer sus huevos. Cuando Edward rugió, ella se dio cuenta que la necesitaba. Mamando su escroto en su boca, ella acarició con sus manos a arriba y abajo la verga de su esposo mientras mamaba desde su saco de hombre.

"Por la diosa", suspiró Edward, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en la piedra. Respirando profundo, se sentó, levantó a Bella en sus brazos y se desplazó hacia media piscina. "No puedo soportar más tortura, mujer".

Abriendo su cuerpo amplio en una piedra suave llana de alhaja que puso su canal en el ángulo perfecto para que aceptara su vara, Edward alzó las caderas de Bella y se metió a golpes. "_Nee' ka_". Él se metió en ella a golpes, fuerte y violento, con necesidad de ser uno con ella. "¿Ves lo que me haces, joven lujuriosa"? ¿Ves cómo mi cuerpo demanda el tuyo"?

"Edward". Bella encontró los golpes de Edward deseosa, sus músculos vaginales ordeñaban su verga. "Más duro" suplicó ella "Te necesito todo".

Edward golpeó su coño rápido y duro, largo y profundo. Cuando Bella arqueó su espalda y tuvo su clímax, él la cogió por sus senos presentados, amasándolos y tirando de sus pezones sobresalientes. "Dame más, _nee' ka_. Yo ordeno más de ti". Moliendo sus caderas al meterse en ella, él se la cogió con ferocidad, recompensándolo por su abstinencia.

Cuando Bella llegó a su clímax otra vez, Edward cambió de feroz a animal. Él continuó dando golpes en su resbaladizo e inundado canal mientras él le daba un masaje en su clítoris con su pulgar. "¿Es esto lo que quieres"? preguntó él con arrogancia.

"Ay, dios-sí". Bella tuvo un clímax violento, sus caderas azotaban hacia fuera por más. "Por favor, Edward. Haré cualquier cosa.-sólo hazlo".

"¿Qué querrías que yo hiciera"? Edward gruñó entre sus dientes apretados, martillándose en ella. "¿Que chorree mi fuerza de vida? ¿Tienes sed por mi semilla"?

"Sí-ay dios-sí".

Cuando Bella llegó a su clímax otra vez, su esposo la premió con el premio que ella pidió. Chorreando muy dentro de su canal, las alhajas en su collar parpadeaban. Edward cerró sus ojos, los músculos de su cuello acordonados y apretados.

"Mía", rugió él, su rugido pasaba por toda la cámara de baño. "Toda mía".

Él continuó a meterse a golpes profundo mientras Bella gritaba y las olas incesantes trajeron clímax tras clímax de alucinantes clímax.

Nadie del palacio oyó o vio que el Alto Rey y la Alta Reina asomaran la cabeza durante la salida de más de tres lunas. En fin, sintiéndose un poco preocupado, Kil se hizo entrar en los apartamentos para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa semi-abierta cuando él llegó a la cama alzada y supo con seguridad que su hermano estaba de buenos ánimos. Era evidente que el pobre guerrero estaba muy enamorado con su _nee' ka_.

Bella estaba dormida, sus brazos puestos sobre su cabeza, sus senos empujaban hacia arriba, pezones color rosado sobresalían hacia arriba en forma deliciosa. Una de sus piernas estaba doblada por la rodilla, dando una vista explícita de sus labios hinchados y clítoris. Edward roncaba con el sueño de los muertos, estirado con la mitad de él sobre ella, su cabeza recostada sobre sus senos, su boca atascada a uno de sus pezones dilatados. Una de las manos de Edward descansaba cerca del parche de vello de color de uva de fuego de su _nee' ka_, sus dedos de vez en cuando rozaban el mechón de rizos.

Kil movió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. Su hermano tenía la mirada de desgastado, con la mirada de estar contento en extremo de un guerrero bellaco a quien se le acaba de dar su primer juguete para que se encargue de sus placeres. Él se acordó de hacía muchos años cuando por primera vez su padre le había dado tres _Kefas _para que se encargaran de sus baños. Kil, sin duda había sido el muchacho más limpio de todo Tryston. Cuando las _Kefas _luego le fueron verdaderamente dadas, que se le permitió que lo acompañaran en sus recámaras, nadie había visto a Kil durante una noche sen o más.

"Despierten dormilones", dijo Kil, mientras dio una patada con su pie en el piso de fundamento de cristal rojo. "Tienes visita".

Edward refunfuñó algo imperceptible mientras abría sus ojos entreabiertos, y entonces, al ver a su hermano, los cerró otra vez. "Vete. Estoy casi muerto".

"Tan malos modales", comentó Kil con imitación de dolor. "Y cuando yo he viajado todo el camino desde el gran pasillo sólo para ver tu rostro guapo".

Edward se sentó y frotó sus ojos. Su cabello estaba despeinado y parecía tener las marcas de mordiscos de amor que tenía en manchas en su pecho. Kil se quería reír, pero se imaginó que su hermano no lo agradecería. "Veo que su _nee' ka _duerme bien también".

Al mencionar a Bella, los ojos de Edward se encendieron con su azul fosforescente normal. Él arqueó su cuello para mirar su dormitado. Él sonrió, tan dulce e inocente se miraba a su pequeña dormitando. En nada como la bestia mujer en celo que había sido a la salida de la última luna. "Sí".

Él dobló su cabeza y lamió su lengua por lo largo de su chocha, comenzando por apertura de su canal y terminando en su clítoris hinchado. "Se le ha amado bien estas últimas salida de la luna". Con los ojos entornados, él miró arriba hacia Kil. "A propósito, ¿cuántas salidas de la luna han sido?

Kil resopló. "Tres".

"¿Seguramente"?

"Sí".

Edward se sentó, estiró sus músculos y bostezó. Manda a llamar unas _Kefas_. Tenemos una bendita necesidad de bañarnos. ¿Te bañarás con nosotros, hermano"?

"Será un honor". Kil inclinó su cabeza con formalidad, entonces se viró para llamar a las esclavas.

Bella estaba acostada de lado, alzada sobre un codo, tomando parte del desayuno con Edward y Kil. Acabada de salir del baño, ella se sintió lánguida y adormecida y distraída mientras estaba acostada en la suave cama de cueros de vesha en el piso. Los hombres también estaban desnudos, puesto que era normal cuando se desayunaba junto después de bañarse.

Bella sonrió en forma discreta, perpleja por el hecho que después de que las Kefas la llevaran a venirse para el placer de la vista de los hombres, le había tomado cinco clímax a Kil antes de que se sintiera sedado lo suficiente para cenar. Pobre hombre. Cuando ella vio la situación desde el punto de vista de Kil, debió haber sido difícil ser obligado por la ley a observar todas las formalidades de un esposo, sino recibir ninguno de los beneficios de ello.

Ellos cenaron con matpow añejo, quesos cremosos, y rebanadas gruesas de pan fragante. Y ni decir las inclusas uvas dulces de color de fuego-y alguna clase de estofado. Era la única comida completa en que habían tomado parte ella y Edward en días.

Leha, una sirvienta hermosa con piel bronceada, cabello rubio sedoso, y pechos grandes que lucían pezones perfectamente redondos, vino corriendo a mil en la recámara, sus senos se balanceaban arriba y abajo. Resulta que a Bella le gustaba la mujer mucho y por ende, en secreto tramaban engatusar a Edward para ayudarla en las finanzas cuando sus cinco años Yessat de servicio terminaran.

"¡Su Majestad"! ella se disparó, sonriéndole a Bella mientras corría hacia ella. "¡Tengo excelentes nuevas"!

Bella sonrió, sentada. Hubo algo de lo fosforescente de los ojos de Leha que le dijo que ella no exageraba. "¿Qué es"?

"¡Es el Rey Dak"!

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron. "¡¿Está aquí"?! Ella se puso de pie, con una sonrisa de sien a sien.

"¿Qué es esto"? frunció Edward el seño, el seño fruncido cubrió sus rasgos. "No creo que me importe tanto de tu emoción de ver a mi hermano, _nee' ka"_.

"Sí", se añadió Kil. Él le guiñó a Bella. "Sobre todo cuando ella me trata con falta de respeto".

"Silencio, ustedes". Bella movió una mano, en indicación de que debían callar. Los hermanos se vieron y sonrieron en forma abierta. Bella se viró hacia Leha. "Bueno. ¡Dime"!

Leha se rió. "¡Él ha traído a su Compañera Sagrada"!

Eso causó un murmullo entre los hombres. Bella alzó la palma de su mano para silenciarlos. "¿Y"? insistió ella, agarrando a la sirvienta por los brazos. "¿Es Geris"? ¿Es mi mejor amiga"?

"¡Sí"!

Bella chilló, brincando de arriba abajo emocionada-un hecho que le causó a ambos guerreros una erección dolorosa. "¡Ay, dios mío"! dijo ella. "Leha, por favor ayúdame a buscar una qi' ka. ¡Yo quiero ir a ella ahora mismo"!

"¿Qué es esto"? preguntó Edward, un poco desconcertado. "¿Hablas de la linda joven de ónice que estaba contigo cuando yo te reclamé"?

Kil se sentó, evidentemente intrigado. ¿Dos de sus hermanos habían encontrado a sus mujeres en la primera dimensión"? Jmm.

"¡Sí"! Bella aplaudió con sus manos y brincó arriba y abajo otra vez. Ambos hombres rezongaron. "Dak dijo que por el hecho de que estaba muy ocupado buscando amenazas, él no pudo probar a Geris para ver si era su Compañera Sagrada. Nosotros hablamos el otro día, me imagino que hace una semana, y él me dijo que planeaba volver a la Tierra de la primera dimensión ¡para ver si ella era suya"! Sus palabras se tambaleaban una con la otra por su emoción. "¡Y ella lo es"!

Leha fue con una qi' ka negra en sus brazos. Ella ayudó a Bella a ponérsela. "Es asegurado que la Reina Geris en nada le place la insistencia del Rey Dak que ella le pertenece a él. Tampoco le importa un comino el uso de su qi' ka".

Bella sonrió en forma abierta. "Yo sólo aseguro".

"ella ha estado despotricando.

"Ella ha estado despotricando de ciertos derechos inseparables en el gran pasillo-lo que sea que por las arenas son esos-y ordena hablar con el hijo de puta encargado". Leha se ruborizó mientras daba vuelta hacia Edward. "Ese sería usted, Su Majestad".

Edward gruñó. "Tu mejor amiga está loca, nee' ka, si ella cree que yo voy a permitir que ella abandone a Dak y se vaya".

Bella movió su mano distraídamente. "Yo me acuerdo de haber estado igual de enojada, Edward. Se la pasará. Además",-ella dio una vuelta y sonrió en forma abierta-"ellos no se deben haber unido aún".


End file.
